Forever Yours
by BellaFantasia
Summary: Es la historia de un amor que sobrepasa las adversidades, es el amor entre un demonio y una humana. Edward, un demonio que disfruta su vida hasta los excesos. Marie una humana que vive bajo las decisiones de su familia, la cual esconde un profundo secreto
1. Presentándome

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Presentándome**

_Edward POV_

Esta historia es de cómo me convertí en esto. En un ser oscuro, en un ser del infierno. Un demonio. Este demonio se enamoro una vez y perdió al ser mas apreciado que tenia el y juro que mataría al culpable, que era un ángel al quien obedecía ordenes de su señor a la cual fue mi señor hace millones de años, en tiempos donde yo era un soldado fiel a el. Pero me puse de parte de Lucifer, no porque quería que el fuera dios, si no que no estaba de acuerdo con algunos de sus pensamientos. Por estar de parte de el me mandaron al infierno.

Cuando estuve en el infierno algunas cosas de mi apariencia cambiaron. Por ejemplo: mi piel ya no era de color marfil, sino blanca como el mármol, por lo tanto cuando vivo entre los humanos tengo que maquillarme un poco ya que el sol hace que mi piel se vea más pálida aun. El iris de mis ojos antes eran verdes esmeraldas ahora son negros como el carbón. En los parpados tengo ojeras muy marcadas, esto pasa solamente cuando no he comido, del resto no lucen tan marcadas. Con respecto a mi alimentación puedo comer de todo, incluyendo sangre. Del resto sigo igual, no duermo, no tengo necesidades mundanas, a excepción de comer. Los ángeles no tenemos sexo definido, pero cuando pasan ya al infierno nos ponen un sexo definido depende de nuestra apariencia física, por ejemplo: si un ángel muestra mas rasgos femeninos que masculinos, es mujer. Pero si un ángel tiene mas rasgos masculinos que femeninos, es hombre. Hacen esto para ser igual que los humanos, pero mas perfectos y convivir con ellos y arrastrarlos a lo que es malo, por lo tanto la apariencia cuenta.

Mis poderes son casi igual cuando estaba en el cielo. Tengo supervelocidad, fuerza sobrehumana, sentidos desarrollados y puedo volar, esto ya lo tenía en mi vida como ángel. Ahora como demonio soy capaz de dominar a las personas, y por una amiga que me hice en el infierno llamada Alice, -ella es una chica rusa muy hermosa de 17 años, ella es una Bitias o Hechicera, ella es la mejor Hechicera que he visto en mi vida. Alice esta en el infierno porque hizo un ritual diabólico a la cual le costaba su vida, pero le salió mal y fue condenada al infierno.- me enseño un poder de tantos poderes que tiene -a la cual me costo aprender- que es para ver el aura de todo tipo de ser, ósea, demonio, hadas, humanos, hombres lobos, vampiros, elfos, etc. Y veo auras por su estado de ánimo, por el color de su alma, o por su raza.

Aquí en el infierno te tienes que defender en todo momento, uno no puede ser inferior que otro, porque las llevas de perder. Y eso va incluyendo hasta el mas jefe de los jefes de los demonios, pero sabe que nadie puede desafiar a Lucifer porque sabe que las lleva las de perder y no es nada bueno.

Por lo tanto el infierno es un caos total, nosotros tenemos casi las mismas cosas que los humanos, solo que el cielo es naranja, tiene sus nubes pero son casi del mismo color que el cielo. Por haber tanto caos hay fuego por todas partes, todo es desgastado, sucio y lleno de sangre.

En el infierno soy líder de los grigori, también soy soldado y uno de los mejores. De vez en cuando tengo uno que otro trabajo en la tierra, pero me divierto también.

Bueno y aquí estoy en la tierra en el año 1935 en una fiesta buscando diversión, buscando una chica que sea fácil de abrir las piernas y poseerla hasta el cansancio.


	2. Conociendo un Ángel Triste

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo un Ángel Triste**

_Edward POV_

Bueno y aquí estoy en la tierra en el año 1935 en una fiesta buscando diversión, buscando una chica que sea fácil de abrir las piernas y poseerla hasta el cansancio. En esta fiesta nadie me invito, vine por mi cuenta. La invitación me la consiguió mi amigo Jasper –Jasper es un experto ladrón que se encuentra en el infierno, el también fue un ángel, en el infierno le dieron el poder de ser astuto, hábil y ser invisible-, a el le pague con raptar a una mujer para el violársela. No sabia la razón de la fiesta, ni me interesaba. Pero pude ver que los hombres estaban por negocios y las mujeres de casamentera para su hijo o hija. Las chicas cuando me miraban se ponían ansiosas, no hacia falta tener un don para leer mentes, porque en sus pensamientos me estarían comiendo con la mirada. Los chicos me miraban con odio, porque les robaba a su chica. Varias madres con sus hijas se acercaban a mí para que conociera a su hija, en realidad para casarme con su hija.

Estaba aburrido de tantas presentaciones que salí al patio y vi a una linda chica sentada en una banca sola con un vestido de color blanco con una banda de terciopelo marrón al nivel de sus costillas, ella se veía como un ángel. Me camine hacia donde estaba ella y vi que estaba viendo el cielo, vi su aura y vi que era blanco, a la cual significaba que era inocente. Me acerque hasta ponerme en frente de ella, al parecer la chica no había notado mi presencia, hasta que hable.

-Buenas noches –dije tranquilamente, cuando dije esto su aura blanca estaba ahí pero empezaba aparecer el color naranja, lo que podía significar que estaba asustada, mire su expresión y realmente estaba asustada.

-Buenas noches - dijo la dulce y aguda voz de la chica mientras se volteaba a mirarme, era la chica mas linda e inocente que había visto en mi vida, me hipnotizo sus ojos de color marrón claro intenso y su linda su cabellera castaña.

-¿Me puedo sentar ahí? –dije tranquilamente señalando el espacio vacío que había en la banca. – Si quieres estar sola, me puedo ir a otro lugar.

-No hay problema, se puede sentar –dijo la chica moviendo la mano invitándome a sentarme. Después que dijo esto volvió a mirar el cielo, todavía se veía algo asustada.

Me senté y también mire al cielo, estaba pensando que conversación podría conseguirle a esta chica.

-¿Que hace una chica tan sola en este lugar? –dije tranquilamente aun mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Demasiada gente… -dijo girando su cabeza a donde me encontraba, a la cual también gire la cabeza para mirarla también –necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Y usted?

-No me siento tan viejo para que me trates de usted. Solo tengo 20 años. –dije riendo y ella me acompaño.

-Lo siento, lo modales. –Dijo apenada- Lo siento no me he presentado me llamo Ella Marie Stevens –dijo ofreciéndome su mano- pero prefiero que me digan Marie.

-También se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen. –dije agarrando su mano y besándole los nudillos. Esta chica es diferente al resto de las mujeres con quien he estado-.

-Entiendo lo de los modales. Con respecto a tu pregunta de porque estoy aquí, es porque hay demasiada gente… quise tomar un poco de aire –dije con una sonrisa, a la cual ella se rió porque respondí lo mismo que ella, vi que su aura naranja poco a poco se fue volviendo azul claro, ella se estaba calmando. No quería que se pusiera nerviosa por mi presencia.

-Dime Marie… ¿Has estado buscado algún chico que quiera casarse contigo esta noche? –cuando dije esto, bajo la mirada, después miro a otro lado y de ultimo a mi.

-No me gustan los chicos que se encuentran en la fiesta, son muy tontos, narcisistas y vanidosos, sin ofender. –Dijo con cierta molestia –Mis padres me quieren casar con James Belletti, porque tiene mucho dinero y no me gusta el porque tengo el presentimiento de que me da mala espina.

En serio esta chica tan inocente no debería estar con James Belletti, no era un buen hombre, el se fue por los pasos malos. El no tiene pasaje al cielo, ya que el representaba todo los pecados que hay y por haber.

Entonces vi algo que no me gusto en su aura, algo que me partía el corazón. Era ver su aura de color blanco convirtiéndose en color gris y plateado, lo que significaba que estaba triste y deprimida. Empezó a sollozar y a llorar, se cubrió su cara con las manos, esto hizo que me pusiera peor.

Lo que pude hacer fue abrazarla, sabia que era un atrevimiento por mi parte pero por alguna razón no quería verla así, quería consolarla, si me rechazaba me alejaría y la dejaría tranquila. Pero lo que hizo ella me impresiono, me abrazo con fuerza llorando en mi hombro.

Tuve una sensación de querer protegerla por alguna razón. Saque mi parte buena de un lugar recóndito de mi corazón. El ser bueno no existe en el infierno, pero ella me lo saco a flote. Adoro esta chica y creo que… la amo.

* * *

Hola chicas.

Decidi corregir un poco esta historia, se lo pedi a una Betareader pero al estar demasiado ocupada decidi corregirlo yo.

Me dicen que les parece.

Bye


	3. Mi Secreto

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Mi Secreto**

_Marie POV_

Mi vida apesta por mis padres, mis padres deciden mis estudios, mis hobbies, mis gustos, todo, absolutamente todo. Yo no tengo derecho de palabra a nada y eso es lo que me molesta más aun. Y ahora decidieron con quien me voy a casar con el hombre mas horrible del mundo. James Belletti. Este hombre me daba mucha mal espina, no confiaba en el, pero mis padres quieren que me case con el por su dinero. Pero solo yo tengo corazón para uno, aun recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez…

_FLASHBACK_

_…Fui al despacho de mi padre para decirle cosas que no me gustaban sobre el señor Belletti. Toque con los nudillos la puerta y espere a que mi padre me respondiera para entrar._

_-Adelante_

_Entre a su despacho, el estaba sentado en su escritorio firmando papeles, el levanto la vista cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas._

_-Papa, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_-Si hija, ven acá –dijo mientras se salía un poco del escritorio con la silla y con la mano dándose golpecitos en el muslo ordenándome que me sentara en sus piernas._

_Mi padre siempre me veía como su niñita pequeña, siempre me consentía, solo que a la hora de tomar decisiones las tomaba el, mi madre también es así._

_-Papa ya no me puedo sentar en tus piernas, ya estoy grande ya, tengo quince años –dije fingiendo molestia, cuando dije las palabras me salió en tono divertido-_

_-Siempre eres mi pequeña hija y me gusta que te sientes en mis piernas y no importa si pesas demasiado o si llegas a ser anciana –dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Me acerque a donde se encontraba el y me senté en sus piernas, me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura._

_-Ahora ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo?_

_Me puse nerviosa, baje la mirada y empecé a jugar con mis manos._

_-¿Y bien Marie? –cuando dijo esto me arme con un poco de valor._

_-Papa es sobre el señor Belletti…_

_-¿Qué pasa con el?_

_-Bueno… me da un poco de mal espina ese hombre, siento que es un mal hombre._

_-El no es un mal hombre, es muy bueno y responsable._

_-Pero papa… ¿como sabes eso? Una persona puede aparentar lo que no es._

_-Hija el tiene mucho dinero, el es de clase alta, al igual que nosotros, no quiero que te cases con un hombre que sea de clase inferior hija._

_Me levante de sus piernas y me puse en frente de el, estaba un poco molesta, a ellos solo les preocupaba el dinero. Ellos no se preocupaban por mi felicidad._

_-Papa, ¿acaso no te preocupas por mi felicidad?, ¿acaso te importa mas el dinero que a tu hija? –Dije apretando los puños cuidando de no alzar la voz –Papa, no quiero casarme con ese hombre, me da miedo, me da un muy mal presentimiento._

_-Hija… te tienes que casar con el… –lo corte por lo que dijo y le grite._

_-¡NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON EL PAPA, NO LO ENTIENDES! _

_Mi padre se levanto de su silla, su mirada daba miedo. Me dio una cachetada y me lleve la mano a mi mejilla._

_-NO VUELVAS A RESPONDERME DE ESA MANERA ¿ENTENDISTE MARIE? -dijo mi padre gritándome- TU TE VAS A CASAR CON EL SEÑOR BELLETTI Y PUNTO._

_Me fui del despacho de el corriendo, quería salir de la casa y caminar sin rumbo fijo. Caminando y caminando me fui hacia el parque de la urbanización donde vivía. Camine hacia una banca que se encontraba enfrente de un lago, me quede ahí llorando por lo que había dicho y hecho mi padre, mi vida apesta. _

_Al rato después decidí regresar a casa, estaba caminando hasta que vi entre la gente que estaba caminando en el parque un hombre demasiado hermoso. Era de tez morena, su cabello era negro, corto y despeinado, no era ni tan musculoso ni tan flaco. Llevaba una camisa de botones azul marino, remangada hasta sus antebrazos, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros. El hombre estaba sentado en la grama y su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Era un hermoso hombre._

_Me quede ahí embobada por la belleza del hombre, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos, eran de color marrón, eran tan hermosos, tan inocentes, tan… único. En su mirada había curiosidad, el hombre corto nuestra mirada girando la cabeza hacia los lados, como si estuviera comprobando de que nada mas lo estaba mirando a el, después se levanto y se fue, camino hacia otro lugar alejándose en donde estaba sentado._

_Yo un poco triste porque se había ido el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, y no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver. Trate de despejarme la cabeza y camine hacia mi casa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ese día me castigaron por irme de la casa sin avisar, estuve castigada por un mes sin salir de la casa y si salía tenía que ir con un acompañante que fuera de la casa. Apenas me liberaron de mi castigo por portarme bien, decidí ir de nuevo al parque a ver si se encontraba aquel hermoso hombre, ahí fue que me dirigió la palabra por primera vez y descubrí algo que me cambio la vida…

_FLASHBACK_

_…Me senté en la misma banca que cuando vine la última vez al parque a llorar. En eso un hombre se sienta a mi lado, pero no mire al hombre, solo estaba mirando el lago._

_-Hola –dijo la dulce voz del hombre que se encontraba a mi lado-._

_-Hola –dije en el momento en que gire mi cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado-._

_Cuando lo vi abrí los ojos como platos, estaba alegre e impresionada porque el hombre que se encontraba a mi lado era el hombre moreno._

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –dijo el hombre moreno, sentí que este hombre era de confiar-_

_-Solo tomando aire fresco –no le dije la verdadera realidad del porque yo estaba aquí-_

_-Yo igual. Tengo tiempo sin verte por aquí._

_-Estaba enferma –mentía-._

_-Ah… ¿Te gusta venir para acá?_

_-Solo cuando quiero estar fuera de casa._

_-Me llamo Jacob –dijo ofreciéndome la mano- ¿y tu?_

_-Ella Marie Stevens –dije cogiendo su mano, era un apretón cálido-prefiero que me digan Marie. ¿Y acaso no tienes apellido?_

_-Es preferible que me conozcas por ese nombre nada mas –dijo separando nuestras manos –tienes un bonito nombre Marie._

_Los dos hablamos de nuestros gustos, cosas sin importancia, estábamos conociéndonos pase un tiempo agradable. Cuando los dos vimos que estaba empezando a oscurecer el suspiro y yo estaba un poco triste._

_-Creo que es hora de irte Marie, pronto saldrán los demonios –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_-No creo que salgan tu estando a mi lado –no se porque lo dije, pero me arrepentí haberlo dicho-…bueno es decir… ¿me puedes acompañar a casa?_

_-Quisiera pero no puedo, será en otra ocasión, lo prometo._

_-Cuando tu puedas, yo siempre estaré aquí –dijo acariciando mi mejilla-._

_Me acompaño hacia la salida del parque y ahí fue que nos despedimos._

_-Adiós Marie, cuídate –dijo dándome un beso en el cabello-._

_-Adiós Jacob._

_Empecé a caminar a casa. Cuando ya estaba a dos cuadras de mi casa sentí que una persona me estaba siguiendo. Ya estando a una cuadra me gire a ver quien me estaba siguiendo y era un hombre gordo con una botella en la mano._

_-Oye preciosa, ¿puedes venir acá?_

_No le hice caso y seguí caminando rápido a casa, y el hombre empezó a caminar más rápido a donde me encontraba yo. Yo empecé a correr, pero me caí, el hombre me alcanzo donde me encontraba y me agarro de una pierna, después partió la botella y llevo la parte filosa de la botella a mi cuello._

_-Si gritas, te mato dulzura. –dijo amenazante-._

_Empezó a manosearme pero no me dejaba, hasta que me dio una cachetada y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sentí una rabia inmensa y empecé a sentir una fuerza extraña. Cuando vi al hombre vi que su alrededor brillaban luces de colores púrpura, violeta, bermellón, rojo y rojo oscuro. Esto me pareció demasiado extraño, pero aun así estaba molesta y no se porque el hombre se alejo y lo mire directamente a los ojos. El hombre me miraba con miedo y la luz de su alrededor cambio a naranja pero aun seguía el rojo oscuro._

_-¿Qué eres? ¿Eres un demonio? ¿Eres la muerte? Por favor no me haga nada, se lo suplico –me dijo con pánico._

_No quería darle ningún perdón, quería que sufriera. Entonces paso algo, la fuerza extraña empezó a crecer y a crecer hasta que se libero, vi al hombre gritando como si le estuvieran haciendo una tortura horrible. Reaccione después de tantos gritos, el hombre seguía tirado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad._

_-_¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?_ –dije mentalmente a mi misma-_

_-Por favor no me mate, por favor… -dijo suplicante-_

_Me fui a mi casa corriendo hasta que alguien me agarro con fuerza mi mano._

_-¿Marie estas bien? ¿Porque andas corriendo?-dijo Jacob preocupado._

_-Nada, estoy bien ¿me puedes llevar a casa?_

_-Si… no hay problema –dijo extrañado-. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

A partir de ese día, veo en las personas colores extraños. Pero lo que no he visto, ni sentido mas es aquella fuerza extraña que sentí ese día. También Jacob se volvió sobre protector y nos volvimos amigos cercanos desde aquella vez, casi todo el tiempo nos veíamos. Después de un mes de vernos Jacob me confeso algo que yo no lo podía creer y yo también le confesé mi secreto…

_FLASHBACK_

_...Le estaba acariciando el cabello sedoso que tenia, hasta que Jacob se giro a verme._

_-Marie… necesito confesarte algo, pero no quiero que le digas a nadie ¿puedes o no guardarme el secreto?_

_-Claro ¿que es? –dije con preocupación_

_-Marie yo soy un ángel, este es mi secreto. –dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_Yo no lo podía creer, no recibí muy bien esa información en la cabeza, será que me iba a morir en estos momentos y me venia a buscar un ángel para llevarse mi alma al cielo… en mi cabeza pasaban muchas preguntas y Jacob miro que en mi cara mostraba miedo._

_-No quiero que te asustes, Marie… –dijo esto cuando lo interrumpí diciéndole…_

_-¿Viniste a llevarme?-dije asustada-._

_-¡No! Yo no vine a eso, yo vine porque me gusta ver a los humanos, me gusta la forma que viven. –Dijo tratando de calmarme- lo normal es que tu no me vieras, pero algún poder tienes que me puedes ver a mi._

_Me quede en shock, sin saber que decir hasta que me calme y reaccione._

_-Por eso no me dijiste tu apellido –dije en afirmación a Jacob-._

_-Si._

_-Yo también tengo un secreto._

_-¿Cuál es?_

_Le conté el día en que me encontró corriendo y lo que veo ahora en las personas, por su cara paso montones de emociones._

_-No se porque tengo este poder, ¿será una maldición?, esto no le he dicho a nadie, si le digo a alguien… me pueden llevar a un manicomio, por estar loca._

_-No es ninguna maldición Marie, es un regalo –dijo contento –cuando ves colores en las personas es porque vez su aura._

_-¿Aura?_

_-Si, cada persona en el fondo de su alma tiene un color, del resto de los colores son su estado de ánimo y que raza son. –me explico Jacob –los ángeles, no tenemos ese poder, solo los tienen los ángeles caídos, hadas, elfos, hechizaras, hechiceros, brujas y magos._

_-¿Hadas? ¿Elfos? ¿Ángeles Caídos?¿Hechiceras, hechiceros, brujas y magos? Estas de broma ¿Verdad?_

_-Marie no soy el único ser fantástico que existe, hay muchos. Sobre tu capacidad de producir dolor…_

_-¿Produzco dolor? –dije impresionada, este tenia que ser mi día._

_-Pero lo haces con la mente, es un don muy raro pero útil._

_-Que día he tenido hoy…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después que hablo conmigo ese día, me dijo que cuando lo deseara lo convocara diciendo su nombre, pero solamente si lo deseo, del resto puedo decir su nombre tranquilamente. Con el tiempo empezábamos acercarnos mas, muchas veces lo convocaba y se quedaba en mi habitación a vigilar mis sueños.

Mientras recordaba aquellos días, estando sentada en mi balcón viendo hacia fuera de mi casa, sentí que alguien me toco el hombro y supe quien era.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el nuevo capitulo?

Si van a ver imágenes de la historia al igual con el aura que ve Marie, estan en mi blog. El link se encuentra en mi perfil.

Si tengo tiempo publico hoy un nuevo capitulo de _Beauty And The Beast_.

Bye chicas.


	4. Confesiones

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Confesiones**

_Marie POV_

-Hola Jacob –dije girando mi cabeza hacia Jacob- yo no te invoque para que bajaras del cielo.

-Vine por mi cuenta, ¿que hacías? que estas aquí en el balcón

-Pensando, eso es todo –dije suspirando-.

-¿Algo nuevo que quieras decirme o contarme?

-No –entonces me acorde que tenia que ir mañana en la noche a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la odiosa Lauren Mallory- … de hecho si, mañana en la noche, tengo que ir a la fiesta de una chica que no me cae bien.

-¿Quieres que me presente como tu acompañante? –Dijo en tono gracioso-

-Quisiera pero no puedes –dije con tristeza –voy a ir con mis padres, y tengo que estar con el hombre que te dije, con el que mis padres quiere que me case –Jacob le había contado sobre James Belletti, el me decía que no le gustaba ese hombre-.

Vi su expresión, y me di cuenta de que estaba molesto, su aura era de color blanco con dorado, la mayoría de las veces era azul, y cuando nombraba aquel hombre que me daba mal espina su aura se volvía rojo. No sabia que interpretación darle a estos colores, ni a los que he visto desde que he tenido este poder.

-Jacob ¿no quiero que te molestes? ¿Por favor? –Dije calmándolo- Si fueras humano, diría que si, pero se que nadie te ve, si no nada mas yo, que yo sepa.

Cuando dije esto su mirada era triste y su aura apareció un color plateado, me acerque mas a el quedándome a centímetros de cara, levante mi mano y la pose sobre su mejilla, y el levanto su mano y la poso sobre la mía que estaba tocando su mejilla, mientras hizo esto cerro los ojos. Empezó a besar la parte inferior de mi mano.

-¿Marie quieres volar conmigo? –dijo mientras abría los ojos y me miraba fijamente.

-¿Volar? ¿Ustedes pueden volar? –dije impresionada-.

-Claro. –me respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Y… ¿tienen alas? –preguntando curiosa.

-Si, son blancas ¿las quieres ver?

Asentí con la cabeza, entonces vi que se quito la camisa que tenia puesta y dejo al descubierto su pecho desnudo, era la primera vez que lo veía así, el era algo musculoso, parecía una escultura de los grandes artistas. Me quede ahí embobada viendo su torso.

-Marie te puedes echar un poco hacia atrás, ¿por favor?

No reaccionaba a lo que había dicho, no se porque tenia la idea de acercarme a el y besarlo, acariciar sus brazos, su rostro, su torso y…

-_¡Marie deja de estar pensando así! ¡Es un ángel, por dios!_ –me dije a mi misma mentalmente.

-Tierra llamando a Marie. Ujuuu –dijo agitando su mano enfrente de mi cara para que reaccionara.

-Perdón, Jacob estaba pensando. Ya me echo para atrás.

Me echo hacia atrás y veo que le salen de su espalda unas alas de pájaro gigantescas, eran de un blanco nieve, era hermoso.

-Ven. –dijo esto levantando la mano para que me acercara a el-.

Me acerque hacia donde se encontraba Jacob, el me abrazo mi cintura y yo lo abrace en el cuello.

-¿Lista?

-Tengo miedo Jacob.

-Me encargare de que no te pase nada. Lo prometo.

Asentí, me agarre fuerte de su cuello y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Sentí que estábamos en el aire, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos, y escuche la risa de Jacob.

-Marie abre los ojos –no muy segura los abrí pensando que estábamos en el suelo, cuando los abrí mire hacia los lados y me di cuenta de que todavía estábamos en el aire y me asuste mas. Doy gracias a Dios que era de noche, porque si no verían a una chica volando.

-Marie no te pasara nada, te prometí que no dejaría que te pasara nada ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

-S…si –dije temblando por el miedo-.

-Será mejor que te lleve a un lugar muy especial para mí. –dijo tratando de calmarme.

-¿Me vas a llevar al cielo? –tratando de sonar en tono bromista.

-No boba, a una playa –dijo esto riéndose y rodando los ojos.

En eso Jacob empezó a volar, vi como movía sus alas al volar. Se veía tan perfecto, mire su rostro y el me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Se te quito el miedo?

-Un poco.

Jacob me empezaba a gustar poco a poco, desde que nos conocimos, siempre me he metido en la cabeza que no me debo enamorar de el, pero no puedo evitarlo. Aprovechando la situación quería decirle a Jacob lo que sentía pero me daba miedo el rechazo.

-¿Jacob puedes detenerte por favor? No quiero que aterrices, solo quiero que detengas el trayecto que estas haciendo. –dije nerviosa-.

Se detuvo, pero seguíamos en el aire todavía.

-¿Qué paso Marie?

-¿Quiero decirte algo? –Dije nerviosa- Pero no estoy segura de decírtelo.

-¿Qué es?

-Me…gus… tas… Me gustas –dije tartamudeando con miedo esperando el rechazo.

-Marie… -cuando dijo esto baje mi mirada.

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir, ya se que no puedo enamorarme de un ángel –dije aguantando las lagrimas –llévame a mi casa por favor.

-Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que te voy a decir. Mírame Marie.

Levante mi vista con miedo, vi sus ojos y me di cuenta de que había cierta alegría.

-Me gustas mucho Marie –cuando dijo esto me beso dulcemente, este era mi primer beso.

Me separe de el cuando me hizo falta oxigeno y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Ese ha sido mi primer beso.

-El mío también –dijo sonriendo y yo empecé a bostezar –creo que es hora de llevarte a casa

-Si por favor.

Jacob me llevo a casa, cuando llegamos a mi casa paro su vuelo, me pregunte si habíamos tardado. Al parecer Jacob sospecho mi preocupación.

-No tardamos mucho desde que nos fuimos, si es si porque te estas preguntando que nos tardamos mucho –me respondió Jacob

Aterrizo en el balcón de mi habitación y entre a mi dormitorio.

-Marie, me tengo que ir me están llamando allá arriba –dijo señalando el cielo-.

-De acuerdo.

Se acerco y me beso de nuevo.

-Dulces sueños, sueña con los ángeles –dijo besando mi cabello.

-Con el único ángel que voy a soñar es contigo. –cuando termine de decir esto, me beso de nuevo.

-Adiós Marie.

Dijo eso y se fue. Me cambie la ropa por una para dormir y me acosté en mi cama a dormir, dejándome llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

_**nohemi:**_ El nombre de Marie es por parte de la historia, la historia tiene dos partes. Ella es la misma Bella Swan pero en 1935, pero con otro nombre.

Mejor no sigo explicando mucho porque si no ya sabras lo que pasa en la segunda parte que es _Don't Cry._

Comenten please.

Bye.


	5. Tristeza

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Tristeza**

_Marie POV_

Al día siguiente me desperté por los rayos del sol y entro una de las criadas de la casa a mi habitación.

-Buenos días señorita Stevens –me dijo la criada-.

-Buenos días –dije somnolienta y me recosté sobre la cabecera de la cama-.

-Señorita, su madre me mando a despertarla pero ya me di cuenta que ya despertó. Su madre me mando a decirle que bajara a desayunar. Con permiso –se fue la criada y yo me volví acostar en la cama. Me quede pensando en Jacob, en lo que paso anoche…

_FLASHBACK._

_…-¿Jacob puedes detenerte por favor? No quiero que aterrices, solo quiero que detengas el trayecto que estas haciendo. –dije nerviosa-._

_Se detuvo, pero seguíamos en el aire todavía._

_-¿Qué paso Marie?_

_-¿Quiero decirte algo? –Dije nerviosa- Pero no estoy segura de decírtelo._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Me…gus… tas… Me gustas –dije tartamudeando con miedo esperando el rechazo._

_-Marie… -cuando dijo esto baje mi mirada._

_-Ya se lo que me vas a decir, ya se que no puedo enamorarme de un ángel –dije aguantando las lagrimas –llévame a mi casa por favor._

_-Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que te voy a decir. Mírame Marie._

_Levante mi vista con miedo, vi sus ojos y me di cuenta de que había cierta alegría._

_-Me gustas mucho Marie. –cuando dijo esto me beso dulcemente, este era mi primer beso._

_Me separe de el cuando me hizo falta oxigeno y juntamos nuestras frentes._

_-Ese ha sido mi primer beso._

_-El mío también –dijo sonriendo y yo empecé a bostezar –creo que es hora de llevarte a casa._

_-Si por favor._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Creí que me iba a rechazar, pero paso todo lo al contrario.

¿Como seria nuestro futuro juntos?

Cuando pensé en esto, me embargo una inmensa tristeza. El siempre seria un ángel y yo una simple humana con poderes extraños. El nunca iba a estar conmigo como amante, esposo y como el padre de los hijos que tuviéramos. Solo va a ser mi ángel guardián, mi amigo y novio.

Me puse a llorar por este hecho. Nunca envejecería con el, el me iba a ver envejecer y morir.

Decidí olvidarme de eso rápido y bajar a desayunar como si no hubiera pasado nada, hablaría con Jacob después. Me limpie las lágrimas y me levante de la cama. Baje las escaleras y fui al comedor donde vi a mi madre y a mi padre desayunando.

-Buenos días querida –dijo saludándome mi madre-, ven y siéntate a comer –dijo señalando una de las sillas de la mesa

Me acerque a la mesa y pase por donde estaba mi padre y lo abrace detrás de el.

-Buenos días hija. –después que lo dijo me dio un beso en el cabello-.

-Buenos días. –dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

Después me fui a donde se encontraba mi madre, le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me lo devolvió. Me senté en la silla y se acerco una de las criadas a donde me encontraba, me dejo el desayuno en la mesa y empecé a comer.

-Hija, después de que termines de desayunar te probaremos el vestido que vas a usar esta noche, solo para ver si se necesita hacerle un pequeño arreglo. Después te arreglare para la fiesta. –Dijo mi madre-.

-De acuerdo, madre.

Termine de desayunar y fui a mi cuarto con mi madre quien traía el vestido. Mi vestido era blanco con un escote redondo con una banda de terciopelo marrón, no era provocativo el vestido, pero si era hermoso.

Apenas mi madre termino por arreglar los últimos detalles del vestido, empezó arreglar mi cabellera castaña, rizo mi cabello y puso unos ganchos en mi pelo dejando un poco recogido mi cabello. Después me pinto los labios de rojo intenso. Ya me encontraba lista.

-Hija voy a ir arreglarme trata de no despeinarte ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mi madre yéndose de la habitación.

-Si madre.

Me vi en el espejo y estaba muy linda ¿Qué diría Jacob? Quisiera que estuviera aquí.

-Te ves… preciosa. –me asusto una voz conocida-

-Gracias.

El se acerco a mí y me beso en los labios levemente. Vi que en su rostro había tristeza.

-¿Que pasa Jacob? ¿Por qué estas triste? –Dije levantando mi mano para tocar su mejilla, a la cual el beso la parte inferior de mi mano y después la acuno con sus manos-

-Marie… necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo.

-Marie… me tengo que ir durante un tiempo –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo estaba en shock cuando me lo dijo-.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? –Dije tratando de contener las lágrimas-.

-Hay varios demonios que están matando a personas inocentes y tenemos que encontrar a esos demonios y matarlos o por lo menos controlar la mortandad. Me dijeron ayer cuando te dije que me estaban llamando.

-¿No sabes cuando vas a volver? –Dije con voz cortada-.

-No se.

Baje mi mirada y después la levante.

-Me hice ilusiones muy rápido contigo, no me acorde de que eres un ángel y no una humana. Tienes deberes es normal. –dije mas para mi misma que para Jacob-.

-Marie…- dijo en el momento que subió su mano para posarla sobre la mía, en ese momento antes de tocarme le di un manotazo a su antebrazo haciendo que bajara el brazo.

-Vete Jacob, solo… vete tienes deberes que hacer. –dije cuando empezaron a salir las lagrimas, a la cual me limpie rápido, Jacob me miraba triste-.

-¿Tu crees que a mi no se me hace difícil abandonarte? –dijo señalándose a si mismo con la mano en el pecho-.

-Jacob, tu no puedes estar conmigo toda la vida, yo envejeceré y moriré. Tu solo serás mi ángel guardián, solo eso. Es mejor que me abandones y te olvides de mí.

-No lo voy hacer Marie. ¿Sabes porque? Porque yo te amo Marie. Aunque no lo creas haría cualquier cosa por ti –dijo mientras acunaba mi cara con sus manos-.

-Yo también te amo Jacob.

En el momento en que dije esto Jacob fue acercando mas su cara hacia la mía, cuando nuestros labios se juntaron se sentía que hubiera como una especie de conexión entre los dos, una que no se rompería jamás, o eso creía yo.

-Yo regresare lo prometo.

-Promételo.

Me beso por última vez.

-Quisiera ser humano para ir a esa fiesta y bailar una pieza contigo.

-Hazlo cuando regreses.

Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y se fue. Empecé a llorar un poco mas, pero me calme, fui a la peinadora y me retoque el maquillaje. Tuve que fingir una alegría, para ir bien a la fiesta y mis padres no me dijeran tantas preguntas.

Llegue a la fiesta y empezamos a saludar a las otras familias que se encontraban en la fiesta. Entonces nos encontramos con la mujer anfitriona de la fiesta, la madre de Lauren, la señora Mallory.

-Athenedora, Eric. –saludo a mis padres, dándoles un abrazo a los dos- Estoy encantada de que hayan venido. –después me miro a mi- Y ella debe ser tu hija ¿cierto?

-Si, mi única y pequeña hija Marie. –dijo mi madre a la señora Mallory-.

-Tenia tiempo sin verte Marie. –dijo cogiendo mi mano cálidamente-.

-Marie, por ahí se encuentra la pequeña Lauren. –la gran odiosa Lauren-.

-Si en cuanto la vea, la saludo. –dije contenta, pero en realidad era hipocresía-.

Después que se fue la señora Mallory, mis padres y yo continuamos saludando a otras familias que se encontraban en la fiesta. Y nos encontramos a quien no quería ver esta noche. A James Belletti.

-Hola Señora Stevens. –dijo besándole los nudillos a mi madre-.

-Señor Stevens. –dijo dándole un apretón de manos a mi padre-.

-Señorita Stevens. –dijo besándome los nudillos con cierta mirada de ¿lujuria?, sus labios en mi mano me daba asco-.

-Hija porque no hablas un rato con el señor Belletti mientras vamos a saludar a los otros.

-Esta bien madre.

Mis padres se fueron y me dejaron con este hombre asqueroso, mientras estaba pensando en como alejarlo.

-Hola Marie ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. –dije en forma cortante.

-Sabes esta muy… hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias… em… me puedes traer algo de beber, tengo algo de sed. –dije con inocencia-.

-Claro, ahora regreso –dijo guiñándome el un ojo, a la cual simule que me gusto-.

Me fui de ahí caminando rápido hasta el patio de la casa donde me encontraba y me senté en una banca que se encontraba ahí. Recosté mi cabeza en el espaldar de la banca mirando directamente al cielo, vi que había un cielo estrellado en el cielo.

Estaba pensado en Jacob. En estos momentos estaba en mi mundo y no quería interrumpirlo por nada del mundo.

-Buenas noches –dijo la voz de un hombre, me asuste por su voz porque estaba aquí sola.

-Buenas noches -dije mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo, era el hombre mas hermoso que he visto, es mas hermoso que Jacob sus ojos se veían negros, con algo de ojeras, ¿será que duerme poco? Tenía el pelo cobrizo, corto y estaba algo despeinado, le quedaba bien. Su aura era sumamente extraña, tenía una mezcla de colores. Tenia púrpura, azul claro, azul, bermellón y unas vetas negras. Me daba un poco de miedo.

-¿Me puedo sentar ahí? –dijo tranquilamente señalando el espacio vacío que había en la banca. – Si quieres estar sola, me puedo ir a otro lugar.

-No hay problema, se puede sentar. –dije moviendo la mano invitándole a sentarse. Después que dije esto volví a mirar el cielo –_Cálmate Marie_ –me dije mentalmente-.

Al rato después me dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

-¿Que hace una chica tan sola en este lugar? –dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

-Demasiada gente… -dije girando mi cabeza a donde se encontraba, también giro su cabeza para mirarme –necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Y usted? –este hombre no se que tenia, pero me generaba un poco de confianza, no se veía tan malo, en caso de que el me hiciera algo, trataría de producirle dolor como aquel hombre que estaba a punto de violarme.

-No me siento tan viejo para que me trates de usted. Solo tengo 20 años. –dijo riendo y acompañe su risa.

-Lo siento, lo modales. –Dije apenada, en realidad el no se veía tan viejo, aparentaba que tenia veinte y tantos -Lo siento no me he presentado me llamo Ella Marie Stevens –dijo ofreciéndome su mano- pero prefiero que me digan Marie.

-También se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen. –dijo agarrando mi mano y me beso los nudillos -. Entiendo lo de los modales. Con respecto a tu pregunta de porque estoy aquí, es porque hay demasiada gente… quise tomar un poco de aire –dijo con una sonrisa, me reí porque dijo lo mismo que yo.

-Dime Marie… ¿Has estado buscado algún chico que quiera casarse contigo esta noche? –cuando dijo esto, baje la mirada y mire a otro lado, no se porque esto me recordaba mucho a cuando nos conocimos Jacob y yo. Gire mi cabeza para mirarlo a el.

-No me gustan los chicos que se encuentran en la fiesta, son muy tontos, narcisistas y vanidosos, sin ofender. –Dije un poco molesta por el hombre que encontraba allá adentro, creo que debe estar buscándome. –Mis padres me quieren casar con James Belletti, porque tiene mucho dinero y no me gusta el porque tengo el presentimiento de que me da mala espina.

Cuando termine de decir esto, en realidad el me recordaba mucho a Jacob, no pude resistir mas las lagrimas y empecé a llorar. Tenía el presentimiento de que no iba volver Jacob durante mucho tiempo.

Lo que nunca espere fue la reacción del hombre. Me abrazo y empezó a consolarme, este abrazo era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Lo que hice fue abrazarlo también y llorar en su hombro. Este hombre era diferente que Jacob, sentía que el no era una persona mala. Empezaba a sentir algo raro por este hombre, estas emociones que sentía eran muy diferentes que cuando conocí a Jacob. A lo mejor era mi imaginación.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Espero que les haya gustado.

En mi blog se encuentran imagenes de esta historia. Busquen por el mes de Octubre.

Como dije en mi otra historia: Le respondere a sus reviews/comentarios los domingos. Es por cuestiones de tiempo de la universidad y esas cosas, los domingos tengo mas tiempo en responder cada uno de sus comentarios.

Besos y abrazos a todos.

Bye.


	6. Enamorados

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Enamorados**

_Edward POV_

-Lo siento –dijo apartándose de mi su aura seguía triste y deprimida, ya no era tan marcado como hace rato, se estaba poniendo poco a poco mas calmada y entonces vi un nuevo color, azul oscuro, lo que significaba que era algo suspicaz, ¿sospechaba de mi… condición?, eso creo. -, no debí ponerme de esa manera y mucho menos abrazarlo –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -.

-Te recuerdo, que soy joven, un poco mayor que tu, pero soy joven. –dije tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero lo que conseguí fue hacerle bajar la mirada y hundirse mas en el banco. Por lo que hizo me reí.

-¿Te estas riendo de mi? –dijo con aire molesto, todos los colores de su aura se vieron cambiados por color rojo, estaba molesta. Marie se levanto para irse de la banca, la agarre de la muñeca para que no se fuera, quería estar un rato mas con ella.

-Por favor no te vayas –tiro de su brazo furiosa.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que sigas riéndote de mí? Ni hablar –dijo tratando de escapar pero yo no la deje ir.

-Lo lamento he sido descortés, es que te ves adorable cuando estas molesta –en realidad lo dije para tenerla mas tiempo conmigo.

-Me esta cortejando señor Cullen –dijo con una sonrisa en cara, me arrepentí lo que le dije anteriormente -¿Cómo es eso posible? Apenas nos conocemos.

-Bueno… -buscando una excusa hasta que escuche la voz de una mujer desconocida para mi-.

-¡Marie! –dijo aquella voz, apenas la escucho Marie se tenso y se asusto. Miro hacia donde provenía la voz.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte a Marie, quien se giro para mirarme asustada-.

-Escóndete –dijo empujándome hacia uno de los arbustos, me escondí y ella fingió estar sentada en la banca donde hablamos.

-¡Marie! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la fiesta con el señor Belletti, como te dije –dijo una voz parecida a la de Marie -.

-Quería venir a tomar aire fresco –dijo despreocupada con un tono de miedo en su voz-.

-Te andaba buscando por todas partes –le dijo la mujer a Marie-. El Señor Belletti desea bailar contigo, también te anda buscando.

-Perdón madre por haber hecho eso, debí avisarles.

-Ahórrate los comentarios, ven conmigo ya. No quiero pasar vergüenza con el señor Belletti –dijo sujetándole la pequeña muñeca con fuerza a Marie, mostrando una mueca de dolor.

Me moleste cuando hizo esto, estuve a punto de salir de donde me encontraba escondido y dominarla para que no se comportara de esa forma con Marie más nunca. Marie giro su cabeza hacia donde me encontraba y me miro con aquellos ojos marrones, estaban tristes, ella articulo la palabra "no" porque al parecer sabía lo que iba hacer. Me quede un rato ahí hasta que no vi a Marie. Tenia que bailar con ella si o si. Salí de mi escondite y fui hacia la casa.

Vi a Marie, estaba de espaldas mirando hacia James Belletti. Vi que se estaba acercando a Marie, pero yo me adelante y me puse delante de Marie.

-Me concedes esta pieza –dije ofreciendo mi mano a Marie -.

-Edward… -dijo con alivio y con cierta luz en los ojos, su aura en este momento había algo de azul, estaba ¿enamorada?, pero después se fue ese color y cambio a bermellón, estaba alegre de verme ahí – quiero decir… señor Cullen –dijo cogiendo mi mano, pasando al lado de Belletti quien tenia el rostro algo molesto y contrariado, me dio risa su expresión, pero me contuve.

-Llámame Edward.

-Confesare que soy pésima bailando.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare –tome su mano derecha y la puse en mi hombro izquierdo, después tome su mano izquierda con mi mano derecha y la eleve a la altura de mis hombros, por ultimo la acerque mas a mi deslizando mi mano izquierda por su espalda hasta llegar a la altura de su cintura. La diferencia de estatura era bastante notable, era como si estuviese bailando con una niña y yo fuese el adulto, su estatura me llega al nivel de mi pecho.

Una canción empezó a sonar y empezamos a movernos al compás de la música, había veces que me pisaba, pero no me quejaba por esto. Cuando fue agarrando el ritmo empezó a bailar mejor. Marie me dedico una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

-No eres tan mala bailando.

-Es porque me has enseñado. ¿Me vas a decir la razón por la que me estabas cortejando?

-Quien no cortejaría a una chica hermosa como tu y con un hermoso vestido –cuando dije esto se puso roja como un tomate y volvió esa aura azul-.

-No me considero tan hermosa –dijo mirando hacia otro lado, lo decía mas para ella que para mi -.

-Si lo eres, aunque no puedas verlo –cuando dije esto se puso mas roja todavía y bajo la mirada apenada.

Contuve mi risa cuando la vi apenada. Seguimos bailando, Marie me daba miradas y me sonreía todo el tiempo, a la cual yo se las devolvía. Tenia que conseguir la forma de verla de nuevo, como sea, pero quería hablar con ella de nuevo. Pare el baile y extendí una de sus manos y la lleve a mis labios, le bese dulcemente. Escuche que Marie suspiro cuando hice esta acción.

-Adiós Marie, fue un gusto conocerte. Nos veremos pronto.

Marie me miraba con sorpresa cuando se lo dije, en el momento que me iba se acercaba Belletti a Marie. No quería que ese tipo bailara con Marie, me estaba comportando en forma egoísta con ella, pero el era un mal hombre para Marie. Vi bailar a los dos, me daba bastante risa cuando vi que Marie se tropezaba mucho con Belletti. Sentí que alguien me había tocado el hombro cuando vi era una mano de dedos largos y delgados. Me gire para ver quien estaba a mi lado y era Alice.

-Veo que estas enamorado Edward –dijo Alice en tono de broma -.

-¿Cómo entraste a la fiesta?

-Ya sabes el don de la Dominación e Invisibilidad.

-¿Cuántos poderes tienes, incluyendo los que tienes escondidos bajo la manga? –dije riéndome-.

-Eso no se lo digo a nadie, incluyéndote a ti Edward –dijo en tono gracioso con una sonrisa en los labios-.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorado? –pregunte curioso por lo que me dijo cuando me saludo-.

-En tu aura hay azul, aparte de tus colores normales –dijo Alice mirando a la chica -. La chica cada vez que la miras o la tocas, su aura se va poniendo mas azul –dijo haciendo una mueca en el rostro -. Aunque hay algo que me esta extrañando mucho, algo que no puedo ver bien -.

-Alice la chica se llama Marie, ¿y que es lo que te tiene extrañada?

-Ya lo se –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro -, pero a ti no te gusta que me adelante a los hechos ¿recuerdas?

No me gustaba que Alice con su don de premonición se adelantara a lo que fuera a decir o hacer. Cuando le queje de esto a Alice dejo de hacer eso y conmigo se hacia la que no sabia nada del futuro, a menos que sea muy necesario.

-Alice ¿Qué es lo que te tiene extrañada?

-Su aura es… extraña en alguna manera, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Solo le veo a ella las emociones y su personalidad, lo normal.

-¿No te has dado cuenta que raza es?

-No, yo no pude desarrollar eso muy bien.

-Marie en su aura tiene brillos irisados por lo tanto es hada, pero también tiene destellos que vendría siendo hechicera. Estas dos no son tan marcadas como las de una hada o hechicera. Ella es rara –dijo Alice con preocupación -. Buscare en mis libros que significa esto.

Esto me desconcertó mucho ¿Qué era ella? Marie no era humana, no completamente.

-¿Quieres que te diga donde vive Marie? –Dijo Alice-.

-Te dije que no te adelantaras a los hechos –dije un poco molesto.

-Bueno ¿Por lo menos quieres que te diga donde frecuenta muchas veces Marie?

Estuve pensando mucho tiempo hasta que decidí que me dijera. Marie visitaba un parque de la urbanización donde ella vivía.

-Ten cuidado con ella, te lo digo por los otros demonios. Se la pueden comer. Su olor es demasiado apetitoso, huele como a… chocolate y vainilla–me dijo Alice por precaución. Todo lo que dijo Alice era cierto, Marie olía como a chocolate y vainilla, y le falto un olor que era manzana –. Adiós Edward. –Dijo Alice despidiéndose de mi con la mano, cuando estaba por irse regreso a donde me encontraba – Por cierto se me olvido decirte que tengas cuidado esta noche, no mates a nadie. Los ángeles andan cazando a los demonios esta noche.

-Tendré cuidado.

Cuando Alice se fue, empecé a buscar a Marie con la vista y no la vi por ninguna parte. Entonces busque a Belletti, le quería hacer unas preguntas obligatoriamente.

Vi a Belletti hablando con unos hombres hablando de las mujeres como si fueran una cosa. Me acerque a donde estaba el, unos metros antes de llegar tuve que quitar todo tipo de emociones que tenia para poder dominar a los hombres que se encontraban ahí y decirles que se fueran para dejarme hablando a solas con Belletti.

-Déjenme a solas con James –dije mirando los ojos a todos los hombres que estaban con Belletti -.

-¿Y tu quien eres…? –me dijo molesto, a lo cual gire mi cabeza rápidamente mirándolo a el a los ojos y le corte sus palabras-.

-Cállate.

Los hombres se fueron como zombis a otra parte dejándome solo con Belletti a quien me miraba como un zombi.

-James – dije sin romper la conexión que había en nuestros ojos -¿Dime donde vive Ella Marie Stevens? –le dije a el sin emoción alguna.

-¿Dices esa mocosa que esta para comérsela con los dedos? –cuando dijo esto me molesto, pero tuve que seguir concentrándome si no quería que saliera del trance-.

-No le digas así a Marie, porque si no te haré agonizar sacándote los intestinos y me los comeré, haciendo que tu veas como los saco y me los como –dije amenazándole-.

-No volveré a decirle así a Marie, pero por favor no me mates –dijo asustado, pero en su rostro parecía un zombi, no tenia ninguna emoción-.

-Bien, ahora ¿dime donde vive Marie?

Me dijo donde vivía y después yo le agradecí, le dije que se olvidara lo que había pasado hace unos momentos y que no me conocía. Me fui de la fiesta, cuando estuve afuera me asegure que no hubiera nadie que me viera y empecé a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Marie.

Mientras estaba corriendo vi que un ángel se cruzo en mi camino, pare mi carrera. Vi que era un ángel moreno de cabellos negros y rebeldes, ojos marrones, no era ni tan musculoso ni tan delgado, y era ocho centímetros más pequeño que yo. Vi su rostro y se me parecía conocido. Hasta que hice memoria en mi pasado como ángel, supe quien era el.

-Hola Jacob –dije serio-.

-Hola Edward, tiempo sin verte –dijo sarcástico-.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Ahora viene una parte chistosa de la historia (bueno cuando yo la hice me dio algo de risa, al igual que mi hermano), espero que les guste el capitulo que viene, que lo voy a publicar mañana.

Por cierto, en la universidad me iba a cambiar de carrera, me iba a cambiar de Inglés a Castellano y Literatura, menos mal no cometi ese error, ya que tengo que tener un promedio bastante alto y yo no tengo el mejor promedio que digamos. Será para cuando termine con la carrera en la que estoy.

Chicas comenten.

Bye.


	7. Verdades

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Verdades**

_Edward POV_

-Hola Jacob –dije serio-.

-Hola Edward, tiempo sin verte –dijo sarcástico-.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Tu padre ha estado mandando demonios a la tierra y están matando a los humanos como si fueran ganado, acuérdate que… –dijo Jacob, pero le corte sus palabras-.

-Uno, el no es mi padre el es un ángel caído al igual que yo, solo que el tiene mas poder; Dos, ya se el maldito balance; Y tres, si estas pensando que soy yo, te equivocas. –decía mientras los enumeraba con mis dedos.

-Conseguí a un nefilim tuyo atacando a un humano. Tengo entendido que tu mandas en los nefilim. –dijo alzando un poco la voz-.

-Yo mando en los grigori, aunque puedo tener algo de mando en los nefilim. –le dije serio- Cuando llegue a casa le daré unas cuantas nalgadas para que no lo vuelva hacer y tu padre este contento. –dije en tono de broma-.

-Tú no aprecias la vida humana, ser maldito. –dijo escupiendo las palabras molesto-.

-Tampoco ustedes ¿Porque crees que me pase al otro bando Jacob?

-Apoyabas a Lucifer, querías que el fuera el que sustituyera a nuestro padre.

-No idiota. Me pase al bando de Lucifer, porque tu Dios en sus leyes quería ponerle a cada humano una fecha de caducidad independientemente si era un recién nacido inocente, que no ha hecho nada malo o un viejo mal nacido que ha matado gente como si fueran ganados. Tu Dios mata gente al azar, independientemente de la edad.

-¡Eso hay que hacerlo por el balance! –dijo gritándome, saco su espada y me apunto hacia a mi, queriéndome amenazar.

-¡OH! –Dije levantando los brazos y las manos, abrí los ojos como platos fingiendo impresión –El gran Jacob se esta defendiendo. Bahhh –dije bajando las manos y agitando hacia abajo una mano –eso no me impresiona viniendo de un ángel.

-¡EL NO MATA GENTE POR SATISFACCION! ¡LUCIFER LO HACE! –dijo acercándose con su espada.

-Baja esa espada si no quieres lastimarte a ti mismo –dije tranquilo burlándome de el-.

-¡PELEA COBARDE!

-Jacob te lo advierto… te va a pasar como el karma, hay que respetarlo –dije con una mueca graciosa, haciendo que el se enfureciera mas.

El se acerco corriendo y en el momento en que el iba a clavarme su espada, en ese momento salte y me puse en su espalda haciendo que cayera boca a bajo y me senté en su espalda.

-¿Qué te dije Jake? –Dije mirando hacia su rostro –Tu no me escuchaste… ¿que se puede hacer? –dije cuando le agitaba el pelo a Jacob.

-¡Quítate de encima monstruo! –Dijo tratando de levantarse pero no lo deje-.

-Dame la espada o si no te vas hacer daño.

-¡No te la daré!

-No me queda de otra… -dije un poco fastidiado, sabia que si yo seguía insistiendo no me la daría, prefiero hacerlo a la fuerza. Quite todas mis emociones que había en mi y mire los ojos de Jacob –Dame la espada –Jacob me dio su espada sin ningún forcejeo. Sabia que si agarraba una espada del cielo me arderia la mano, pero no como la de los arcángeles. La de ellos queman.

-Ya esta. A ver… ¿que iba hacer? –Dije golpeándome el labio con el dedo y fingiendo que estaba pensando. En realidad ya sabia lo que iba hacer – ¡Ya me acorde!

-Maldito me dominaste… devuélveme la espada –dijo tratando de levantarse-.

Le quite los pantalones a Jacob estando todavía el boca a bajo, dejando al descubierto sus nalgas.

-Que bonitas nalgas tienes, supongo que muchas ángeles deben estar mirando tu trasero –dije riéndome-.

-¡Suéltame!

Me levante y lo volví a dominar.

-Quédate boca a bajo.

Me coloque a un lado de su cuerpo y me posicione como si fuera a jugar cricket, pero en vez de jugar cricket jugaría otra cosa.

-Veamos que tan fuerte pega esto –dije mirando la espada, y empecé a darle nalgadas con la hoja de la espada. –Esto es para que aprendas a respetar a un demonio –dije cada vez que decía las palabras era un golpe-.

Lance la espada al piso y vi la cara de dolor de Jacob.

-Juuu… me agote con esa sesión de nalgadas, espero no volver a encontrarte por ahí. –secándome con falsedad la frente.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí que todo lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor se detuvo, después se sentía como una gran ventisca y supe que estaba en casa. Empecé a correr a toda velocidad a mi casa.

Estaba en la casa leyendo unos cuantos libros hasta que escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

-_Edward ven a mi casa, ya encontré que raza es Marie._ –dijo Alice-.

Salí de la casa y emprendí al castillo de Lucifer. Las personas importantes para Lucifer viven en su castillo, el me ofreció una habitación en el castillo pero la rechace. Para Lucifer, Alice era una gran hechicera y la quería tener en su poder, ella no se quejaba con quedarse en el castillo.

Llegue a su habitación y diré esto con sinceridad, a mi me aterra ir a su habitación. No se que tendrá esa habitación pero da miedo. Siempre hay velas de todos los colores por toda la habitación, animales y personas muertas, pociones y más que todo libros.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola Alice ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

-Bueno ya descubrí que raza es Marie, es muy raro.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es?

-Es una hibrida, es mitad Elfina-Humana

-¡¿Quieres decir que Marie viene de Elfos? –dije impresionado, esto me dejo en shock.

-Es de la raza de los Altos, Marie en magia me supera.

-¿Cómo que te supera?

-Los elfos Altos, son ágiles, sabios y hábiles, por eso Marie cuando te vio su aura había suspicacia, veía que tu no eras humano, a este tipo de elfos hay que hacerles caso siempre, siempre presienten que es bueno, que es malo, que esta bien, que esta mal. Marie tiene tres poderes.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Ver el aura, producir dolor con su mente y telekinesia, el último ella no lo ha podido utilizar.

-¡¿Ve el aura?

-Si o no escuchases –suspiro Alice-. Debes tener mucho cuidado con Marie, te lo advierto –me dijo advirtiéndome-.

-¿Porque lo dices Alice? –dije preocupado-.

-En ella su aura es muy pura, se compara con el de un ángel, pero en su interior tiene un poder superior que el mío, en cualquier momento ella… digamos que puede explotar.

-¿Como que puede explotar? –Estaba preocupado por lo que había dicho-

-Puede llegar un momento en que ella no sea capaz de controlar su poder, hasta puede matarse por eso –dijo preocupada-. Marie tiene que aprender a controlar su poder.

-¿Cómo se puede suicidar Alice?

-El poder de producir dolor en Marie es mortal, se libera cuando libera su furia interior, si ella no lo libera lo que hará es producirse dolor a ella misma. En pocas palabras Marie es una bomba de tiempo. Si la quieres viva y no quieres que la tenga el odioso de Lucifer hazte amiga de ella y preséntamela, si no puedes lo haré yo.

-¿Para que vas hacerte amiga de Marie?

-Quiero enseñarle a usar sus poderes

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Pobresito Jacob. Le dejo las nalgas rojas jejejejejejeje xD

¿Que creen que pasara cuando se conozcan Alice y Marie? Ya me diran en sus comentarios.

Bueno chicas comenten.

Bye.


	8. Amiga

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Amiga**

_Marie POV_

Ya ha pasado una semana que no veo a Jacob ni a Edward. Todavía recuerdo cuando Edward me salvo de bailar con el asqueroso señor ese…

_FLASHBACK_

_…Mi madre me agarro con fuerza la muñeca y me llevo adentro de la casa, me llevo a donde las personas estaban bailando y vi al Señor Belletti comiéndome con la mirada y yo asqueada por lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Ahí esta tu hombre, anda ha bailar con el, no lo estropees –dijo mi madre-._

_El señor Belletti se le ensancho la sonrisa que tenía, después le dijo algo a sus amigos, se acercaba cada vez más y yo me ponía mas nerviosa todavía, sentía que se me iba el color de mi piel. El señor Belletti estando a unos metros cerca de mi alguien se me acerco…_

_-Me concedes esta pieza –dijo Edward ofreciendo su mano-._

_-Edward… -dije con alivio me había salvado por los momentos de no bailar con aquel hombre pervertido. Me arrepentí haberle dicho por su nombre y me disculpe – quiero decir… señor Cullen –dije cogiendo su mano, vi en su rostro que trataba de ocultar una risa, pero no le preste atención a eso._

_-Llámame Edward._

_-Confesare que soy pésima bailando._

_-No te preocupes, te ayudare –tomo mi mano derecha y la puso en su hombro izquierdo, después tomo mi mano izquierda con su mano derecha y la elevo a la altura de sus hombros, por ultimo me acerco mas hacia el deslizando su mano izquierda por mi espalda hasta llegar a la altura de mi cintura. El era demasiado alto para mi pequeña estatura._

_La canción empezó a sonar y empezamos a movernos al compás de la música, había veces que lo pisaba, pero el no decía nada. Fui agarrando el ritmo y empecé a bailar mejor. Miraba a Edward con una sonrisa, me había enseñado a bailar un poco. Estaba feliz por aquello, así que le dedique una sonrisa y el me la devolvió._

_-No eres tan mala bailando –dijo todavía con su sonrisa en el rostro-._

_-Es porque me has enseñado. ¿Me vas a decir la razón por la que me estabas cortejando? –Estaba muy curiosa por lo que me había dicho en el patio-._

_-Quien no cortejaría a una chica hermosa como tu y con un hermoso vestido –cuando dijo esto sentí mi rostro caliente, nunca me habían dicho eso, a excepción de Jacob-._

_-No me considero tan hermosa –dije mirando hacia otro lado, lo dije mas para mi que para el, en realidad no me veía tan linda y aun así me llovían los pretendientes-._

_-Si lo eres, aunque no puedas verlo –cuando dijo esto mi rostro se volvía mas caliente y baje la mirada apenada._

_Seguimos bailando, disfrutaba este momento. Edward me había vuelto un poco la felicidad el día de hoy, me había olvidado un poco el dolor que tenia. Durante todo el baile lo miraba siempre a los ojos y sonreía de vez en cuando, cada vez que me devolvía la sonrisa sentía como cosquillas en el estomago. Paro el baile y extendió una de sus manos y la llevo a sus labios, beso dulcemente el dorso de mi mano. Se me salió un suspiro cuando hizo esto._

_-Adiós Marie, fue un gusto conocerte. Nos veremos pronto._

_Me sorprendió que me dijera eso, como me iba a volver a ver si nada mas me conoció esta noche, me le quede mirando un rato hasta que el Señor Pervertido me toco el hombro._

_-Un caballero se me adelanto, espero que aun tenga ganas de bailar –dijo ofreciendo su mano._

_No le dije nada, solo pude sonreír falsamente y asentir con la cabeza._

_Intente hacer el mismo baile que hice con Edward y lo que hacia era tropezarme muchas veces y pisarlo. Tuvo que desistir el baile y me llevo a tomar algo. Hablamos de tonterías, mas bien el hablaba y yo asentía una que otra vez. Mi mirada iba en busca de Edward pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, estaba triste por eso._

_Termino la fiesta y mis padres no me dijeron absolutamente nada por Edward. Lo que mas les alegro fue que haya hablado con el señor Belletti._

_Me despedí de mis padres y fui a mi habitación. Me quite el vestido y me quite el montón de ganchos que había en mi cabello, me lo desenrede dejando mi cabello liso. Me puse el pijama y me fui al balcón, me senté y mire al cielo._

_-¿Dónde estas Jacob? _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cada día que pasaba era triste. Ya había comenzado mis clases en un internado religioso para chicas en Inglaterra, tenia amigas mas no amigas verdaderas, siempre me costaba conseguir una. En la escuela estaban ofreciendo actividades extracurriculares que eran pintura, música, canto y danza. Decidí estar en música, tenia que elegir un instrumento y elegí el Piano.

Me gustaba tocar mucho el piano, muchas veces en mis horas libres pasaba por el salón de música y tocaba el piano, era muy buena tocándolo. Muchas de mis amigas y compañeras querían que les enseñara a tocar un poco el piano o les hiciera una demostración. Un día mi profesora de música se acerco para hablar conmigo mientras estaba sentada en el piano pensando que iba a tocar.

-¿Marie has llegado a componer una canción? –Dijo mi profesora-.

-No. En realidad no se como hacerlo.

-Si quieres te enseño.

-Si por favor.

La profesora busco un pentagrama y lo puso encima del piano junto con un lápiz.

-¿Qué sentimientos tienes ahora mismo? –Dijo la profesora- No me lo digas, demuéstralo en el piano.

Mis sentimientos verdaderos eran tristes, porque no había visto mas a Jacob, el me devolvía la felicidad. La felicidad en estos momentos era una manta para cubrir la tristeza. En eso empecé a tocar las teclas del piano y me deje llevar.

Cuando termine la canción la profesora me dirigió la palabra.

-Es melancólica la canción, pero es muy hermosa. Solo le faltan algunos detalles y esta listo. Vuelve a tocar la canción para saber donde hay que agregarle los detalles.

Volví a tocar la canción y veía a la profesora con el pentagrama agregando notas musicales. Cuando terminamos entro una monja al salón llamando a la profesora.

-Nos vemos luego querida, sigue practicando como te dije –dijo la profesora cuando se fue-

Empecé tocar aquella canción que compuse y decidí componer otra canción, me inspire cuando vi a Edward por primera vez. Decidí no insistir más, porque me faltaban varias cosas por agregarle. Así que comencé a tocar la canción que compuse primero. Cuando termine la canción me di cuenta que una persona estaba viendome tocar el piano.

-Es muy bonita esa canción, aunque me gusto mas la canción anterior, la que no terminaste de tocar.

Vi que era una chica un poco mas alta que yo, su color de piel era como el mío, su cabello era de color negro azabache. El efecto de su piel y su cabello hacia ver que su piel era traslucida. Se acerco al piano y se sentó a mi lado, el color de sus ojos eran algo raros, eran de color azul con algo de violeta. Su aura había una combinación de colores llamativos tenia rosa, violeta, bermellón, rojo rosáceo, azul oscuro y habían destellos en su aura. Ella se veía una persona de demasiada confianza, hasta un poco graciosa.

-Me llamo Alice Brandon. –dijo ofreciendo un apretón de manos, yo la agarre.

-Marie Stevens.

-Soy nueva en el internado, te escuche tocando el piano y quise ver. ¿Me puedes enseñar un poco? –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro –le devolví la sonrisa-.

Le enseñe a tocar ciertas notas sencillas y vi la hora, me tenia que despedir de ella.

-Alice me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a clase de Matemáticas.

-Oh –dijo con tristeza, pero después se le quito como si no hubiera pasado nada- esta bien, entonces nos vemos después, yo seguiré aquí practicando.

-De acuerdo, adiós.

Cuando llego la noche nos llamaron a todas las chicas para ir a cenar, en el momento en que fui a coger mi comida, se acerco Alice.

-Hola Marie. –Dijo saludándome con la mano – ¿Podemos comer juntas? Lo que pasa es que no conozco a nadie, a excepción de ti.

-Si.

Cogimos nuestra cena y nos sentamos en una mesa, esperamos que se sirvieran el resto de las chicas.

-¿Y de donde eres?

-Soy de Boston, Massachusetts.

-Uy, ¿y porque estas tan lejos?

-Mis padres quieren lo mejor de lo mejor para mí. ¿Y tú de donde eres?

-Soy de Kostroma, Rusia. Mis padres se mudaron hace unos meses a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre. –dijo Alice con un acento ingles, pero se le notaba algo el acento ruso.

-Tu apellido Brandon no es ruso. –le dije a Alice.

-Mi padre es inglés y mi madre es rusa. –me respondió aclarándome la duda que tenia por su apellido.

Las dos empezamos a conocernos más y más. Alice era una chica de diecisiete años, me impresiono la edad que tenia, Alice aparentaba de mi edad. Hablábamos de tonterías y nos reíamos mucho, me gusto compartir con ella la cena. Nos despedimos al irnos a dormir.

Pasaron los días y nos volvimos amigas muy cercanas, éramos inseparables. No teníamos secretos, bueno en realidad a ella no le he contado mi secreto todavía y tampoco le he contado sobre Jacob. Ella es muy buena amiga, ella no había dicho a nadie sobre mis secretos. Pero todavía no me sentía capaz de decirle la parte más grande de todo esto.

Estaba en el patio esperando a Alice que saliera de clases, la vi a lo lejos y la salude agitando la mano.

-Marie… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo nerviosa-.

-Claro amiga.

Nos fuimos a nuestro lugar predilecto del patio. Nuestro lugar predilecto era una parte del patio donde había un pequeño laberinto de muros altos hecho de arbusto, muy pocas chicas venían para acá.

Las dos nos adentramos al laberinto, nos sentamos en la grama y recostamos nuestras espaldas en los muros de arbusto. Alice se sentó en el muro que estaba delante de mí.

-Amiga… no estoy segura si decirte esto… -Alice se notaba demasiado nerviosa, me levante a donde me encontraba, me acerque a ella, me arrodille y agarre sus manos.

-¿Qué es amiga? –dije dándole apoyo.

-Creerás que estoy loca… –dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Alice, mírame –cuando dije esto Alice me miro.

-Marie… tengopoderesespeciales –dijo esto muy rápido que apenas la entendí.

-¿Qué? No te entendí Alice.

-Tengo poderes especiales, soy hechicera.

-¡¿Qué?


	9. Plan

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Plan**

_Edward POV_

Habían pasado varias semanas sin ver a Marie, iba al parque y no la encontraba durante todo el día, iba a su casa, fui a su habitación a escondidas y tampoco la veía. Era como si la tierra la hubiera tragado. Un día me dijo Alice que ella se había ido a estudiar en un internado religioso en Inglaterra.

-Alice la necesito ver –le suplique a Alice-.

-La única forma que la puedas ver es que te disfraces de cura –dijo Alice explicándome-.

-No voy hacer papel de cura, recuerdas lo que paso cuando hice eso –me queje con Alice por eso, eso paso hace muchos años, Los dos habíamos hecho una apuesta jugando ajedrez, el quien perdía iba a buscar agua bendita a una iglesia. Alice necesitaba esa agua bendita para una poción rara que iba hacer. Yo perdí esa apuesta y como bonus tenia que ir disfrazado de cura. A la final Alice me acompaño a buscar agua bendita, Alice fue disfrazada de monja. Ese día fue doloroso para mí…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Edward, te lo vengo diciendo, nada de coqueteos con humanas, ¿entendiste? –dijo amenazándome Alice-._

_-No lo haré no te preocupes. _

_Fuimos a la iglesia y nos encontramos que había una misa. Tuvimos que escuchar la misa obligatoriamente, para coger el agua bendita, porque nuestros poderes no funcionaban en iglesias._

_Cuando termino la misa, Alice y yo fuimos a buscar agua bendita. La encontramos en una escultura hecha de porcelana que había en la iglesia, era un Querubín sosteniendo el gran recipiente de agua bendita. Alice metía la mano y sacaba agua bendita tranquilamente, metiéndola en varios tubitos de hierro._

_-¿A ti no te quema el agua bendita?_

_-No._

_-Pero eres del infierno._

_-Si mas no soy un caído como tu, a mi no me quema tanto el agua._

_Se acerco un padre a nosotros trayendo tres botellas de vidrio llenas de agua, en los vidrios traían un dibujo de una cruz._

_-Disculpen ¿Qué están haciendo?_

_-Estamos agarrando un poco de agua bendita, es para exorcizar a las personas que tienen demonios en su cuerpo –dijo Alice con tranquilidad-._

_-Oh, esta bien. Vengo a llenar el recipiente ¿Me puede ayudar padre…?_

_-Edward._

_-¿Me puede ayudar padre Edward?_

_Mire a Alice con preocupación y Alice sabia lo que estaba pensando._

_-**Tranquilo, ayúdalo no te pasara nada. Con tal de que no toques el agua, todo esta bien. Si pasa algo nos vamos.** –Dijo Alice en mi mente-._

_Abrí la primera botella con cuidado y lo eche en el recipiente, el padre abrió la botella y cuando el estaba llenado el recipiente de agua bendita se le resbalo de las manos haciendo que cayera en el recipiente salpicando agua hacia los tres. Cuando salpico agua a mí, todo mi rostro sentía como si me hubieran echado acido en la cara. Era un dolor espantoso, no pude resistir al dolor y empecé a gritar de dolor. _

_No se que habrá echo Alice que ya me encontraba en su habitación dándome sangre. Poco a poco me fui recuperando…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Si, lo recuerdo. Te quemaste la cara quedándote ciego completamente. Al cura tuve que hacerle borrar su memoria lo que paso. Te tuve que dar sangre humana para que te recuperaras.

-No voy a volver hacer de papel de cura –dije quejándome-

-Entonces confórmate a que venga en las vacaciones de navidad y yo voy a ir al internado a estudiar, para hacerme amiga de Marie.

-Esta bien –dije derrotado-.

Yo tuve que ser tutor de Alice para inscribirla en el internado. Al principio hubo problemas, pero se tuvo que resolver encantando a las secretarias. Alice consiguió el uniforme escolar del Internado y los útiles que pedían, lo único que no se iba a llevar era sus libros de hechizos y sus pociones, iba a ir como una chica común y corriente.

-Gracias a dios vas a comportarte como una chica normal –dije en tono de broma-.

-Añoraba eso, ya me encuentro lista para ir al Internado ¿y tú?

-Igual.

Fuimos a Inglaterra y la deje en el Internado, la deje a cargo de una monja.

-Adiós Alice, nos vemos en navidad. –Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla –Espero que tu plan funcione. –le dije al oído.

-Funcionara. Ya lo veras.

Me fui de ahí y regrese a mi casa, a esperar el resultado del plan que había hecho Alice.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio los dos capitulos que les regale?

¿Que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar Edward y Marie?

Las canciones estan en mi blog.

Comenten please.

Besos y abrazos a todos.

Bye.


	10. Shock

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Shock**

_Marie POV_

-E…E…ss…Espera un momento…-dije levantándome y alejándome de ella –dices que eres Hechicera y tienes poderes especiales, ¿porque a mi me tenia que pasar estas cosas? –dije mirando al cielo.

-¿Me vas a abandonar, por ser una bruja? –Escuche que Alice me dijo eso con tono de dolor-.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –le dije mirándola horrorizada, me acerque a ella y me arrodille –No te voy a abandonar por lo que eres, eres mi mejor amiga y la mejor que he tenido –cuando termine de decirle esto la abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo-.

Ambas nos olvidamos las clases de hoy y nos quedamos en donde estábamos, me estaba contando su vida. Alice en realidad no tenia padres, era huérfana, ella conseguía el dinero para comprar sus cosas y la del internado a través de magia. En estos momentos esta viviendo con su tutor y su tutor es un familiar lejano por parte de su padre, el fue quien la inscribió aquí.

-¿Entonces… si eres hechicera que poderes tienes? –le pregunte curiosa-.

-Tenemos una infinidad de poderes, pero nunca se lo digo a nadie, aunque sea otro de la misma raza que yo. Ningún mago dice sus secretos.

-Si es así entonces… ¿tienes la capacidad de ver colores… auras? –le pregunte, si era así le iba a pedir que me ayudara a interpretar esos colores-.

-Si… y por cierto ¿No te molestarías si te digo algo?

-No.

-Ya sabía lo que eras y que poderes tienes cuando te vi por primera vez. –cuando Alice dijo esto, me quede impresionada. Salí de mi estado de shock y le dije.

-No me molesta en absoluto, pero me sorprende. ¿Qué quieres decir que ya sabes lo que soy?

-Eres una hibrida.

-¡¿Una que?

-Eres una hibrida, eres una elfina-humana, o sea, eres mitad elfo y mitad humana.

Cuando me dijo esto no se me ocurría ninguna palabra en la mente, solo en lo que dijo Alice. Elfina-humana.

-A lo mejor tuviste un antepasado que procreo con un Elfo o una Elfina. Los Elfos son inmortales, tienden a tener poderes mágicos. Pero al ser tu una hibrida tu aura que te indica tu raza no esta tan notable.

-¿Y como es mi aura entonces?

-Obviando las emociones, tu aura aparece unos brillos irisados y miles de destellos, si lo pones por separado. Lo normal es que si tuvieras nada mas los brillos irisados serias una hada o si tuvieras nada más esos miles de destellos serias como yo, una hechicera. Pero cuando alguien tiene estas dos tiende a ser un elfo. Esta marca que tienes –por decirlo así- debería estar mas marcado en ti, pero como no lo esta si no lo que se marca mas son las emociones, muchas veces esto tiende a definirse como hibrido.

-¿Y como sabias lo de mis poderes?

-Por un poder que tengo que es capaz de ver que poderes tiene cada quien. Tú tienes tres poderes. Ver el aura, producir dolor con la mente y telekinesia.

-Alice, debes estar equivocada, yo no tengo un tercer poder.

-Si lo tienes, pero todavía no lo has sacado.

-Alice, ¿Me puedes enseñar estos tres poderes que tengo?

-Si.

-Gracias –le dije mientras abrazaba a mi amiga-.

-No hay de que.

-Tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte.

-Adelante –vio su reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda-, tenemos hasta las 7 de la noche para ir a cenar, hacer la tarea y dormir.

Pasaron los días y Alice me había enseñado poco a poco a usar los poderes que tenia. Me había advertido sobre mi poder de dañar a la gente con la mente, me había dicho que no podía guardar mi furia porque me podía lastimar, tenia que liberarla. Me costo desarrollar telekinesia.

También me había dicho mas sobre la raza de los Elfos, dijo que yo provenía de los Elfos Altos son ágiles, sabios y hábiles, estos elfos eran suspicaces, por lo tanto mis presentimientos sobre las cosas no eran imaginación mía, pero me había equivocado. En una de esas visitas de mis padres al internado conocieron a Alice, mis padres quedaron enamorados de Alice. Hasta pienso que consideran a Alice como una segunda hija.

Llego Diciembre y nos dieron vacaciones navideñas, estaba contenta por regresar a casa con Alice, quería seguir entrenando. Estábamos a la salida conversando del internado conversando cuando vi a alguien en la puerta, cuando vi a una persona que tenia meses que no veía. En el momento en que me vio sentí que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y no sabia porque.

-¿Edward…? –dije extrañada, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, ¿Por qué en su aura estaría contento y enamorado? ¿Será que es pareja de Alice? ¿Y porque tendrá esas vetas negras? Como que Alice se le olvido explicarme ese significado.

-Hola Edward –dijo Alice alegre, saludándolo con la mano-. Supongo que ya se conocen… -dijo señalándonos con el dedo.

-Si. –Sujeto mi mano y beso el dorso de mi mano- Gusto en verte de nuevo Marie. Te dije que nos veríamos pronto.

-Alice puedes venir un momento –dije mirando a Alice.

-Si.

Nos fuimos un poco lejos de Edward y este me miraba con cariño.

-¿De donde conoces a Edward? –pregunte extrañada-.

-El es un primo lejano. El me conoció cuando estaba pequeña, el apenas lo trate. Cuando se entero que mis padres habían muerto decidió ser mi tutor, se me había olvidado decirte quien era. ¿Y tú de donde lo conoces?

-Lo conozco de una fiesta de cumpleaños, vamos a donde se encuentra el, es de mala educación lo que estamos haciendo.

Cuando regresamos vi que estaba hablando con mis padres.

-Hola hija –dijo mi padre abrazándome y levantándome del piso-, tiempo sin verte, te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también papa –dije mientras mi papa me bajaba-.

-Hola querida –dándome un beso en la mejilla-, el señor Cullen me estaba contando que es el tutor de Alice y vive en la misma urbanización que nosotros, lo invitaremos a la cena de navidad y a la fiesta de año nuevo, también invitaremos al señor Belletti –dijo mi madre, cuando dijo esto estaba un poco triste y en el aura de Edward se había puesto rojo, ¿Por qué estaría molesto?

Lo que me alegro el día de hoy es ver a Edward y saber que voy a pasar las navidades con el y Alice junto con mi familia. Y lo que me entristeció fue el enterarme que voy a pasar las navidades con el Señor Pervertido y no ver a Jacob. Esto me entristece, creo que es hora de dejarlo y continuar con mi vida.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Ahora ya va a venir la parte super romantica de la historia (que tambien esta mas o menos basada cuando bese por primera vez a mi novio actual).

**nohemi:** Yo puse el nombre de Marie es por parte de la historia. Varios lectores me han preguntado que cuando va a salir Bella y lo que les puedo decir es que Marie es Bella. Es algo complicado de explicar, porque en esta historia -que se compone en dos partes- habla de la reencarnación. Por lo tanto la historia tiene que ser asi.

Comenten please.

Besos y abrazos.

Bye.


	11. Melodía

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Melodía**

_Edward POV_

Desde que se fue Alice para el internado, tuve que arreglar un montón de cosas. La primera era ordenar a mis grigori que sus nefilims no siguieran matando tanta gente, esto me costo mucho para arreglar esto, así los ángeles se quedaban tranquilos y no mandaban tantos ángeles para eliminarnos, Lucifer estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

La segunda, ya que era tutor de Alice, tenia que convivir entre los humanos para ocultar las apariencias, yo no era el único demonio o ser del infierno que hacia esto habían otros también que hacían esto pero siempre andábamos casi ocultos, éramos casi vampiros por decirlo así. Tuve que comprar una casa y unas cuantas cosas, por casualidad compre una casa en la misma urbanización donde vive Marie, yo estaba más que contento con esto.

Y la tercera, si en caso de que a Alice le funcionara el plan como explicaría mi relación con Alice a Marie. En realidad no sabia como hacer en esto, Alice debe de saber que hacer, a ella la dejaría a cargo de esto.

Cuando llego Diciembre, el internado iba a dar vacaciones navideñas, por lo tanto tenía que ir a buscar a Alice. Para mi sorpresa cuando la fui a buscar en la entrada del internado vi que Alice hablaba amistosamente con Marie, supuse que había funcionado el plan. Marie se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí parado en la entrada y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron vi que había cierta luz en sus ojos cuando me vio.

-¿Edward…? –dijo extrañada, su aura se había vuelto azul, estaba contento por esto, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella.

-Hola Edward –dijo Alice alegre, saludándome con la mano-. Supongo que ya se conocen… -dijo señalándonos con el dedo, les diré Alice es buena actriz siendo una hechicera.

-Si. –Sujete su mano y le bese el dorso de la mano de Marie- Gusto en verte de nuevo Marie. Te dije que nos veríamos pronto.

-Alice puedes venir un momento –dijo Marie mirando a Alice.

-Si.

Las dos chicas se fueron de donde me encontraba yo y mire a Marie como un tonto enamorado.

-_Deja de estar comiéndotela con la mirada. El cuento va a ser que tú eres mi primo lejano y quisiste ser mi tutor_ –dijo rápidamente Alice en mi mente-.

Entonces se acercaron una pareja cerca de donde me encontraba yo, una era mujer de cabello pelirrojo, de ojos color miel y el otro era un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro de ojos marrones, los reconocí eran los padres de Marie.

-Buenos días, ustedes deben ser los padres de Marie Stevens cierto, soy Edward Cullen los conocí en la fiesta de Lauren Mallory, soy el tutor de Alice, la amiga de Marie –dije ofreciendo mi mano-.

-Oh, usted debe ser el que bailo con mi hija en la fiesta ¿no? –asentí cuando dijo esto la madre de Marie- Me llamo Athenedora Stevens y el es mi esposo Eric Stevens –cuando dije esto el hombre me ofreció un apretón de manos a la cual yo acepte.

-¿Y como conoció a la dulce Alice? –Dijo la madre de Marie-.

-Alice es mi prima lejana por parte de su madre, a Alice la conocí estando pequeña yo siempre iba a la casa de su madre porque le tenia mucho cariño, cuando me entere que se había muerto decidí hacerme cargo de Alice.

-¿Y donde viven ustedes? –Dijo el padre de Marie-

Les dije donde vivía yo y se alegraron, me contaron que a Alice había sido invitada a pasar las navidades con la familia de Marie, por lo tanto me invitaron también. Regresaron las chicas los padres de Marie saludaron a su hija cariñosamente y le avisaron que Alice y yo habíamos sido invitados a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo con ellos. Lo que me cayó como un balde de agua fría fue el invitar al señor Belletti a la fiesta, estaba furioso porque lo iban a invitar.

-_Cálmate Edward, controla tus celos, ya tendrás tiempo para conquistarla_-dijo Alice en mi mente. Y si… me empezaron a dar síntomas de celos por mi parte.

Cuando llegamos a Boston era de noche, ya empezaban a salir los demonios, por lo menos no tanto de los míos. A Alice le mostré la casa que había comprado y se la mostré. Cuando le mostré la sala me miro y me dijo.

-Compra un piano.

-¿Aprendiste música en el internado? –le pregunte curioso por lo que me dijo.

-No te voy a decir las razones, pero compra un piano.

-De acuerdo Oráculo –dije en tono de broma hacia ella, me acorde del plan y quise preguntarle- ¿Cómo te fue con el plan?

-Maravilloso –dijo contenta-, como ya sabes me invitaron a ti y a mi a la cena de navidad y al año nuevo.

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Resulta que en Noviembre sus padres vinieron a visitar a Marie y ella me presento a sus padres, ellos estuvieron hablando conmigo, los convencí de pasar las navidades con ellos, Marie esta muy feliz. Marie ahora es mi mejor amiga y la estoy entrenando, hice lo de las navidades para continuar con su entrenamiento.

-Eres excelente –dije con felicidad-.

-Ya tienes es el campo abierto si es por lo que pienso que vas hacer.

-¡Alice! –me queje.

-Solo te digo, nada más.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Estaba súper contento por lo que había hecho Alice, ahora tenia que hacer que se reencuentre conmigo.

-Ve al parque mañana –me dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación-.

-¡Alice! –dije irritado.

-¡Te estoy ayudando! –dijo gritándome irritada caminado a su cuarto –por dios santo… -dijo quejándose susurrando-

Salí de la casa y camine un rato, quería pensar en lo que le diría mañana en el parque. Estaba caminando y sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa de Marie, escuche que alguien estaba tocando el piano, cuando vi el aura de quien se encontraba tocando supe que era de Marie.

Su aura estaba triste y depresiva cuando tocaba la canción, pero después cambio a otra melodía y poco a poco su aura se fue poniendo azul, no se que tenia esa melodía pero me gustaba, mas que la primera. Detuvo la canción de repente y se fue a otro sitio. Me fui de ahí y seguí caminando, hasta llegar a casa.

Al llegar Alice estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia giro su cabeza para verme.

-¿Te gusto la segunda melodía que toco Marie?

-Si, no se porque. ¿Y como lo supiste?

Su respuesta fue darse golpecitos en la sien con el dedo.

-Ahora si me disculpas, voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Alice se fue a su habitación y yo me fui a la mía, ya que no tenia la capacidad de dormir lo que hice fue pensar en Marie y saber el porque a veces su aura estaba triste y deprimida.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

En mi blog esta la canción que le dedico Marie a Jacob.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	12. Azul

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Azul **

_Edward POV_

A la mañana siguiente fui a una tienda de música, para comprar un piano de cola. Compre el piano, me ayudaron a llevarlo a mi casa y ponerlo en la sala. Volví a salir a comprar un collar para Marie, para regalárselo en navidad. Fui a la joyería y empecé a ver todos los collares y gargantillas.

-¿Desea algún collar señor? –Dijo el dependiente de la joyería-.

-Si. Pero quisiera una gargantilla. Una gargantilla única.

El hombre empezó a sacar una bandeja llena de gargantillas, el señor me mostraba montones de gargantillas y ninguna me gustaba, hasta que vi una que era de cadena plateada con una piedra ovalada de color azul, me gusto esa gargantilla me recordaba a Marie cuando su aura se ponía azul estando en mi presencia.

-Quiero esa señor –dije señalando la gargantilla que me gustaba.

El hombre la saco y la metió en una cajita.

-Señor, por favor me puede envolver la caja, es para un regalo que voy hacer.

-De acuerdo.

Envolvió la cajita donde venia la gargantilla, le pague al señor y fui de regreso a mi casa. Cuando llegue deje la gargantilla en una gaveta de mi mesita de noche, me arregle para estar presentable ante Marie para ir al parque.

Al bajar conseguí a Alice leyendo un libro, levanto su cabeza para mirarme.

-Es muy bonita la gargantilla.

-Gracias.

-Dale esto a Marie, lo necesitara –dijo entregándome una cadena de plata con un dije de cilindro de vidrio con un tamaño de cinco centímetros, al parecer con cosas plateadas y rojas adentro del cilindro.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunte curioso viendo el dije.

-Es un amuleto, es de protección contra quienes quieran hacerle conjuros malos. Dile que lo utilice durante las veinticuatro horas del día, que nunca se lo quite.

Lo guarde en mi bolsillo y me encamine al parque. Estaba caminando y fui hacia el lago, hasta que vi una chica de cabellera castaña sentada en una banca viendo el lago, por su aura que es inconfundible para mi supe que era Marie. Fui hacia la banca y la vi.

-Hola Marie, ¿Qué casualidad que nos encontremos aquí? –Dije con una sonrisa-.

-Hola Edward. Si es una casualidad –cuando me dijo esto su aura se volvía azul-.

Me senté en la banca y la mire.

-¿Estas esperando a alguien?

-No, estoy para relajarme aquí un rato.

-Yo igual. Por cierto Alice te mando esto en caso de que me encontrara contigo por ahí. –Le dije mientras le entregaba la cadena de plata con el amuleto- Dijo que lo utilizaras a las veinticuatro horas al día, que nunca te lo quites. No se porque lo habrá dicho.

-…Gracias –dijo mientras lo veía-.

-¿Te lo pongo?

-Si Por favor.

Agarre el amuleto, mientras Marie se giraba para darme la espalda y se recogía el pelo con una mano. Le puse el amuleto y se lo abroche, en eso empecé a oler su sangre y su piel, olía apetitosa pero no me provocaba beber su sangre. El aura de Marie había una mezcla de azul con rojo oscuro. Marie sentía lujuria hacia mí. Marie giro su rostro hacia a mi, pero todavía dándome la espalda, el rostro de los dos estaba muy cerca, solo faltaba unos centímetros para besarnos.

-…Gracias –dijo esto mirándome a los ojos y a mis labios.

-De nada…-dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se fue acomodando su cuerpo para mirarme bien a los ojos y mis labios, sin cortar nuestras miradas. Nos fuimos acercando más y más, empezaba a sentir el aliento que salía de su boca y Marie empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos. Yo le mire sus ojos hipnotizantes y a sus labios, corte el espacio que había entre los dos dándole un dulce beso a Marie, y ella empezó corresponder el beso que le estaba dando.

Nos estábamos besando hasta que nos tuvimos que separar porque Marie necesitaba oxigeno, yo en cambio no lo necesitaba. Lo que hicimos fue unir nuestras frentes.

-¿Tu me amas? –dijo Marie en un susurro.

-Mas que mi propia vida.

Cuando nos fuimos a besar de nuevo Marie se separo de repente de mí y se levanto de la banca, vi que su aura estaba triste y deprimida.

-No debí hacer esto… -dijo Marie con lagrimas en los ojos- Perdóname.

Al decir esto salió corriendo hacia otro lugar, no se porque pero me sentía un poco culpable por lo que había hecho, me sentía triste. Me quede un rato ahí pensando en lo que había hecho.

Cuando vi que estaba oscureciendo, fui a la casa de Marie y me quede mirando la casa afuera escondido. Vi que Marie iba hacia la sala, su aura estaba demasiado azul de lo normal, se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar aquella melodía que escuche la otra vez que no termino de tocar.

Cuando termino de tocarla por completo, miro hacia las teclas del piano fijamente. Su aura estaba muy feliz y muy enamorada, vi que se levanto y se fue de mi vista, así que regrese a casa.

Cuando llegue fui directamente hacia mi cuarto, Alice me había preguntado algo pero no la escuche. Me recosté en la cama y empecé a pensar en Marie toda la noche.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Esta escena que hice para este capitulo me parece muy, pero muy hermosa.

En mi blog esta la canción que le dedico Marie a Edward.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	13. Decisiones

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Decisiones**

_Marie POV_

Cuando regrese a Boston era de noche había llegado un poco cansada por el viaje que había hecho. En el momento en que entre a casa vi que toda la sala estaba diferente. Detalle mas y vi que había un piano de cola negro.

-¿Y este piano? –Le pregunte a mis padres-.

-Es tu regalo de navidad por adelantado, supimos que eras buena tocando el piano. –dijo mi padre-.

-Gracias. –dije mientras iba hacia ellos y los abrazaba-.

-¿Por que no nos das una pequeña demostración?

Me senté en el piano y empecé a tocar. Cuando termine mis padres me aplaudieron.

-Eres muy buena tocando el piano hija –dijo mi madre-.

-Gracias –dije mirando a mis padres-.

Los criados subieron mis maletas y acomodaron mis cosas, mientras yo estaba todavía en el piano, y quise tocar la canción que compuse para Jacob, pero me causaba tristeza tocar esta canción así que me detuve, en mi cabeza ya empezaba a olvidarse poco a poco de Jacob y empezaba a pensar mucho en Edward, decidí intentar de nuevo con aquella composición que no termine de tocar.

La detuve de repente ya que me faltaba algo en la canción así que subí a mi habitación a dormir. Me puse el pijama y me acosté en mi cama dejándome llevar por el sueño.

Al día siguiente empecé a tocar un poco el piano hasta que me aburrí y decidí ir al parque, quería estar unos momentos sola. Quería pensar en Jacob y que haría con el, en parte tenia un mal presentimiento si Alice y Edward llegaran a conocer a Jacob.

Entonces sentí que alguien se acerco a donde me encontraba hasta que lo vi.

-Hola Marie, ¿Qué casualidad que nos encontremos aquí? –Me dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Hola Edward. Si es una casualidad – cuando oí su voz sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar de la emoción y sentía cosquillas en mi estomago, el aura de Edward estaba enamorado y Feliz, será que… no lo creo-.

Se sentó en la banca a mi lado y me miro.

-¿Estas esperando a alguien?

-No, estoy para relajarme aquí un rato.

-Yo igual. Por cierto Alice te mando esto en caso de que me encontrara contigo por ahí. –Me dijo mientras me entregaba una cadena de plata con un dije de cilindro de vidrio- Dijo que lo utilizaras a las veinticuatro horas al día, que nunca te lo quites. No se porque lo habrá dicho.

-…Gracias –dije mientras lo veía, esto me parecía un amuleto por lo que me mando a decir Alice-.

-¿Te lo pongo?

-Si Por favor.

Agarro el amuleto, mientras yo me giraba para darle la espalda y me recogí el pelo con una mano. Me puso el amuleto y en el momento en que hizo esto sentí que su aliento estaba cerca de mi piel y esto hacia que me diera como una especie de… ¿Excitación, seria la palabra? Lo que puedo decir es que se sentía bien. Me gire hacia su rostro y vi en el cierto brillo azul intenso ¿será que el esta enamorado de mi?, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca del otro.

-…Gracias –dije esto mirándolo a los ojos y a sus carnosos labios.

-De nada…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Acomode mi cuerpo para mirarlo bien a los ojos y sus labios, sin cortar nuestras miradas. Nos fuimos acercando más y más, sentía cada vez mas cosquillas en el estomago y mi corazón empezaba a palpitar fuertemente, su aliento lo empezaba a sentir y me volvía loca, por instinto empecé a cerrar los ojos. Una parte de mi mente decía que no lo debía besar, pero mi instinto y mi corazón decía que lo besara ya. Hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Sus labios en los míos eran cálidos y suaves, era muy dulce. Me tuve que separar de el porque me faltaba oxigeno, así que juntamos nuestras frentes.

-¿Tu me amas? –cuando dije esto no lo había dicho a conciencia, si no que lo sentía en el corazón y por alguna razón necesitaba preguntarle, no quería arruinar el momento.

-Mas que mi propia vida.

Quería besarlo de nuevo y me fui acercando mas y mas a el, pero mi conciencia reacciono y decía que estaba engañando a Jacob, que era un error haber besado a Edward, empezaba a sentir culpable por lo que había hecho. Me levante de la banca y lo mire.

-No debí hacer esto… -dije empezando a sentir que las lagrimas se me salían solas- Perdóname.

Cuando dije esto empecé a correr hacia otro lugar del parque, no quería verlo, me sentía mal el haberlo besado, sentía que había engañado Jacob. Me detuve de correr, me senté en las raíces de un árbol y apoye mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol, abrace mis piernas y me puse a llorar. Estuve hasta que me calme un poco, no quería regresar a casa con los ojos hinchados.

Cuando entre a casa subí a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama, me quede pensando en Edward y sus labios. Me gusto la forma en que el me beso, me gusto mas que Jacob. Mi corazón decía que me quedara con Edward y mi conciencia estaba en una lucha entre Jacob y Edward.

Cuando llego la noche, después que había cenado subí directamente a mi habitación, a seguir pensando. En mi mente solo había imágenes de Edward y poco a poco se iban quitando las de Jacob. Sentía que con Edward estaría mejor que con Jacob, pero a la vez estaría mal con Edward.

Había tomado mi decisión, y esa decisión hizo que fuera directamente al piano y empecé a tocar aquella melodía que no había terminado de componer. Esta vez si la terminaría de componer.

Cuando termine la canción mire al vacío hacia el teclado del piano. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Intentaría estar con el, si no funcionaba… no me quedara mas opción que resistir el dolor.

Me quedaría con Edward, esto no se lo voy a decir a Jacob hasta que vuelva. Si me encontraba con Edward en el parque o en algún sitio hablaría con el.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

¿Que creen que pasara cuando Jacob se entere de lo de Edward y Bella? (Las que leyeron anteriormente esta historia no digan nada jejejeje xD).

Yo en FictionPress publique esta historia, pero la original con los nombres de los personajes mios propios. Pero no la continue porque apenas la leian (no hay mucha diferencia de esta y de la original), no se si seguir publicandola o no ¿que me dicen ustedes?

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	14. Sorpresas

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Sorpresas**

_Marie POV_

Hoy era el peor día que iba a tener, hoy iba a venir el Señor Pervertido a almorzar con nosotros. Por lo tanto mi madre me estaba arreglando para que quedara lindísima. Me hizo ponerme un vestido de color rosa pálido que me llegaba hasta debajo de mis rodillas. Me rizo las puntas de mi cabello y me puso unos ganchos.

Mi madre me dejo sola en mi habitación, mire hacia la vi hacia la ventana, no quería salir ya que estaba nevando y no quería arruinar mi peinado, lo que hice fue recostarme en la cama. Entonces sentí unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de mi balcón, cuando fui a ver me quede en shock y lleve una de mis manos a mis labios. Era Jacob en ese momento caí al piso y vi todo negro.

Sentí a alguien abrazándome y moviéndome con los hombros.

-¡Marie! ¡Amor despierta! –Dijo una angelical voz-¡Marie!

Abrí mis ojos y vi el rostro de Jacob con preocupación. Me asuste al verlo y me aleje de el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Esa es la forma de darle la bienvenida a tu novio?

-Perdón Jacob.

-¿Porque no me das un beso? –dijo acercándose a mi para besarme, ya tenia sus labios sobre los mios ya no sentía lo mismo cuando lo besaba antes de irse.

-Amor ¿que tienes? –dijo extrañado.

-Nada solo estoy en shock de que hayas regresado.

-Nos vemos mas tarde, por lo que escucho tienes visitas.

-De acuerdo.

Salió hacia el balcón y se fue. Cada vez estaba asustada y no sabia porque, baje las escaleras y me encontré en la sala con el Señor Belletti hablando con mis padres. Lo salude y estuvimos los cuatro charlando, mas bien los tres, mis padres y el señor Belletti, yo una que otra vez asentía a lo que me preguntaban o decian.

Estaba esperando que pasara el día, estaba preocupada y no sabia porque razón. Entonces el señor Belletti decidió llevarme de paseo al parque.

-¿Cómo has estado Marie? Tenía tiempo que no te veía. –me veía comiéndome con la mirada.

-Bien. –dije indiferente.

-Sabes no tengo ganas de ir al parque, vamos a ir a otro lugar.

-Señor quiero que me lleve al parque o si no lléveme a mi casa.

El hombre me agarro por el brazo y yo intente de soltarme pero no podía.

-Vienes conmigo aunque no te guste. –cuando dijo esto susurro en mi oído y me mordió el lóbulo.

-¡Suélteme!

El señor me arrastro hacia un callejón, me recostó en una pared y empezó a besarme el cuello.

-Estas tan… sensual con este vestido –dijo manoseándome la pierna –pero estarías más sensual sin esto.

Empezó a rasgar mi vestido y yo empecé a gritar pidiendo auxilio, lo aleje de mi con mi telekinesia y lo que hice fue empujarlo hacia una pared, haciendo que se golpeara.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste? –dijo acercándose mas y mas a mi.

-¡Aléjese de mi se lo advierto! –dije con tono de autoridad.

-¿Cómo me voy alejar de una chica que esta bien buena?

Entonces empecé a sentir aquella fuerza extraña que sentí en la otra ocasión, me daba miedo de hacerle lo mismo que aquel hombre, pero a la vez quería hacerlo. El hombre se fue acercando más a mí como si fuera su presa. Hasta que vi un borrón llevándose aquel hombre hacia una pared del callejón, vi que el borrón era Edward. Edward lo levanto con una mano en su cuello, me di cuenta de que Edward no era normal, no era un ser humano.

-¿Edward…?

-¡Suéltame! –le dijo a Edward mientras forcejeaba el señor Belletti para que lo soltara-

-¡ASI ES COMO TRATAS A UNA DAMA! –dijo Edward amenazándolo, su rostro daba miedo.

En eso Alice apareció, camino rápido hacia mí, y me dio un abrigo para taparme del frío.

-¿Marie estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada? –dijo con rostro de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, pero… -mire en dirección a Edward, me daba miedo acercarme.

-¡Edward suéltalo! ¡Lo estas matando! –dijo gritando en dirección a Edward.

-Igual lo puedes revivir. –dijo mientras ahorcaba mas al hombre.

-Suéltalo. ¡AHORA! –cuando Alice dijo esto Edward soltó al hombre rápidamente, el hombre cayo al suelo. Cuando hizo esto escuche un crujido en el cuerpo del Señor Belletti.

Alice se acerco al hombre y saco un frasquito de vidrio, adentro se le podía ver el líquido, era de color dorado.

-Te dije que no lo mataras –dijo Alice a Edward – ¿sabes lo que me cuesta hacer esto? –dijo quejándose mostrándole el frasquito.

-¿Qué le van hacer al hombre? –dije con preocupación, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese frasquito con el líquido dorado? ¿Cómo supo Edward que estaba aquí? Mi cabeza estaba echa un lío.

-Te explicaremos todo Marie, por favor quédate tranquila, estas alterada y asustada. –me dijo Edward-.

-Confía en nosotros Marie –dijo Alice mientras le abría la boca al hombre y le tapaba la nariz, vi que le vertía el líquido en la boca del hombre hasta la última gota, le cerró la boca.

-¿Qué es eso que le hicieron beber a Belletti? –señalando el cuerpo muerto del hombre.

-Es una poción que hace revivir cuerpos muertos. Con respecto a tus preguntas, te las responderemos todas, pero ven con nosotros.

Estaba dudosa si ir con ellos o no, pero a la final me fui con ellos.

-¿Qué pasara con el cuerpo?

-Despertara y pensara que todo lo que vivió hoy será un sueño –me dijo Alice, después se giro a ver a Edward –Edward lleva para la casa a Marie, yo voy a ir a la casa de Marie para hacerles una ilusión – ¿que le hará Alice a mis padres?

-No les haré nada a tus padres Marie, solo les haré ver que llegaste junto con Belletti. Edward llévatela a la casa en unos minutos estaré ahí.

En eso Edward me monto en su espalda y empezó a correr muy rápido, todo lo veía borroso a mí alrededor. El trayecto fue corto pero hizo que me mareara, Edward tuvo que llevarme cargada adentro de la casa porque no podía con mis piernas. Su casa era hermosa me gustaba mucho la casa, Edward me llevo a la sala y me recostó en un mueble que había allí.

-¿Estas mejor? –dijo Edward.

-Si.

-Te explicare absolutamente todo –dijo mientras se sentaba en el mismo mueble en donde me encontraba yo-.

-¿Qué eres tú?

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Marie cuando le digan la verdad?

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	15. Explicaciones

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Explicaciones**

_Marie POV_

-Vamos a empezar desde el principio. ¿Has leído completo la Biblia?

-Si.

-¿Entonces sabrás algo sobre demonios?

-¿A que viene esto? –pregunte extrañada, Edward me hacia preguntas extrañas.

-Solo responde a mis preguntas.

-Si.

-Aunque no lo creas yo soy un demonio, soy líder de los demonios grigori. –dijo en su voz con dolor, su aura empezaba a ponerse plateado, estaba triste.

-No creo que tu seas un demonio –dije poniendo mi mano en una mejilla de el.

-Marie… ve mi aura, se que la ves porque yo también tengo esa capacidad.

-Veo que estas triste, asustado, enamorado y agresivo.

-Hay algo más, ¿que es?

-En realidad no se que es, son unas vetas negras las que tienes a tu alrededor -¿Cómo Edward sabia sobre mi capacidad?

-¿Alice no te explico que eran las vetas negras?

-No, nunca lo hizo.

-Las vetas negras quieren decir que el ser que tienes al frente de ti es un ser diabólico.

-Yo no te veo a ti como diabólico.

-Pero lo soy Marie.

Me levante del mueble donde me encontraba sentada dándole la espalda a Edward y fui hacia una ventana que había en la sala. Edward era un demonio, pero el no se veía como uno, en el veía que era bueno aunque no se viera en el aura. Entonces sentí la presencia de el a mis espaldas.

-Marie, soy un maldito demonio, lo que hacemos es hacer sufrir a las personas, eso es lo que hacemos –dijo con dolor en la voz-.

Me gire y lo vi a los ojos, en ellos había dolor y tristeza. Cuando vi esa mirada que tenia me produjo dolor, quería llorar pero me aguante.

-No me importa, tú me salvaste de que me violara aquel hombre. Te debo mi vida Edward –dije mientras colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla-. Me gustas mucho Edward, a mi no me importa si eres demonio o no.

-¿Como puedes quererme así? –dijo señalándose.

Me acerque a el quedándome a centímetros de su rostro y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Sabes, todo el mundo ve lo que aparentas, pero solamente… algunos saben quien eres –cuando dije esto su aura estaba azul- tu eres un hombre bueno Edward, no me importa lo que seas yo te amo. Presiento que habrá riesgos, pero no me importa.

Apoye mis manos en su pecho y me fui acercando para acortar la distancia que había entre los dos. Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me beso. Sus labios era lo que mas yo necesitaba en este momento. En esos besos había amor y cariño.

Estuvimos así bastante tiempo, no se si habíamos estado minutos o horas. Tuve que separarme de el porque me faltaba oxigeno. En eso llego a la casa Alice y me separe de Edward.

-Perdón por arruinarles el momento.

-No te preocupes Alice –dijo Edward-.

-Edward le explicaste **_todo _**–dijo Alice haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-No, solo le dije quien era yo –dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-Le voy a terminar de explicar yo –dijo Alice-, siéntate Marie –me dijo señalándome el mueble.

Me senté, Alice se sentó a mi lado y Edward estaba parado enfrente de mí.

-Como ya sabrás Edward es un demonio y yo soy una hechicera. Ambos –dijo señalando a Edward y a ella misma- somos del infierno.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que tu estas en el infierno? –le pregunte a Alice-.

-Hice un ritual diabólico que me costo la vida, por el hecho de hacer rituales diabólicos tuve mi pasaje al infierno. Estoy en ese lugar desde 1367, yo me suicide a los diecisiete años.

-En mi caso –dijo señalándose Azazel- fui un ángel, según los libros apoye a Lucifer a que mandara en el reino de los cielos. Esto los ponen los que creen en Dios y como les contó su Dios o como sea. En realidad yo me pase al bando de Lucifer porque cada ser humano tiene una fecha de caducidad y esto es aleatorio. Puede morir a temprana edad un niño inocente o vivir hasta la vejez una persona que ha matado gente en toda su vida. Esto es injusto, pero ellos dicen que debe haber un balance. Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

-Como sea. Debes saber que hay montones de seres fantásticos en este mundo solo que están escondidos –dijo Alice-.

-¿Cómo que tantos? –le pregunte a los dos.

-Muchos –me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y… ¿Qué poderes tienes tú? –Le pregunte a Edward-.

-Mis poderes normales que yo siempre he tenido son supervelocidad, fuerza sobrehumana, sentidos desarrollados y puedo volar, pero estando en el infierno tuve la capacidad de dominar a cualquiera, Alice me enseño a ver el aura pero no lo desarrolle muy bien.

-¿Desde cuando tu sabias que tenia la capacidad de ver el aura? –le pregunte a los dos.

-Desde que te vi en el cumpleaños de aquella chica. –Dijo Alice-.

-¿Ya tu me habías visto antes? –le pregunte a Alice impresionada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Si. Cuando te vi bailando con aquel hombre que quería abusar de ti. Yo le dije a Edward lo que tú eras y que poderes tenias, por lo tanto Edward y yo hicimos un plan para que nos conocieras y te enseñáramos a usar tus poderes.

-Muy bien que lo hiciste, gracias. –le dije a Alice-.

-De nada. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Por los momentos no.

-Es tarde –dijo Edward –debo llevarte a tu casa.

-Si –dije levantándome del mueble.

-¡NO VAYAS! –Grito Alice-.

-¿Por qué? –Edward y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-Hay un ángel en tu habitación.

-Jacob… -dije en un susurro llevándome la mano a mis labios.

-¿Lo conoces? –dijo Edward.

-Estas ocultándome algo que no me has dicho –dijo Alice-.

-Si… lo conozco –dije asustada-.

-No te asustes Marie –dijo Edward calmándome-.

-Marie se tiene que quedar aquí esta noche -dijo Alice a Edward.

-Pero… mis padres.

-No te preocupes por ellos.

-Ven, vas a dormir en mi habitación -me dijo Edward-.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

¿Que creen que va a pasar en la habitación? (ya las veo pensando cosas sucias mal pensadas jejejejeje xD. Solo bromeo)

El proximo capitulo sera la versión de Edward.

Me entere ayer que voy a tener un monton de evaluaciones el dia de mi cumpleaños (es el 21 de Julio), esto me cayo como un balde de agua fria ya que queria pasar mi cumpleaños tranquila, pero asi es la vida universitaria.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	16. Protección

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Protección**

_Edward POV_

Decidí ir a la casa de Marie para hablar con ella o por lo menos la esperaría en el parque.

-No vayas hoy –me dijo Alice-.

-¿Porque no?

-Hay visitas en la casa de Marie

-¿Quién?

-James Belletti.

-Entonces mañana la veré.

Pase todo el día en mi casa viendo con que me entretenía hasta que…

-¡AHHHH! –escuche gritando a Alice, empecé a correr en su dirección y vi la cara de preocupación en su cara-.

-¿Qué paso?

-Es Marie, van abusar de ella.

Apenas dijo esto empecé a correr buscando a Marie. Cuando escuche sus gritos fui a aquella dirección y vi que James le estaba desgarrando el vestido, cuando hizo esto lo agarre por el cuello y lo lleve hacia una pared, lo levante del piso y lo empecé ahorcar con mi mano, mi vista se había puesto de color rojo, quería que muriera por lo que había hecho.

Escuche la voz de Marie llamándome pero no le preste atención, después le explicaría todo.

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo tratando de soltarse el hombre pero no lo deje lo que hice fue ahorcarlo mas-.

-¡ASI ES COMO TRATAS A UNA DAMA! –dije amenazándolo-.

Seguí ahorcándolo más hasta que su corazón se iba deteniendo poco a poco.

-¡Edward suéltalo! ¡Lo estas matando! –me dijo gritando Alice.

-Igual lo puedes revivir.

-Suéltalo. ¡AHORA! –cuando Alice dijo esto sentí que mi cuerpo había sido dominado por Alice y solté al hombre haciendo que se estrellara contra el piso, cuando hice esto se escucho un crujido en su cabeza, ahí se había detenido su corazón. Me gire hacia Alice y vi que se acercaba con la poción para revivir a los muertos.

-Te dije que no lo mataras –me dijo Alice –sabes lo que me cuesta hacer esto – me dijo quejándose.

-¿Qué le van hacer al hombre? –dijo con preocupación Marie, vi que estaba asustada.

-Te explicaremos todo Marie, por favor quédate tranquila, estas alterada y asustada –le dije a Marie -.

-Confía en nosotros Marie –dijo Alice mientras le abría la boca al hombre y le tapaba la nariz, vertió la poción en la boca de James hasta la última gota, luego se la cerró.

-¿Qué es eso que le hicieron beber a Belletti? – dijo Marie.

-Es una poción que hace revivir cuerpos muertos. Con respecto a tus preguntas, te las responderemos todas, pero ven con nosotros.

Vi que estaba dudosa si ir con nosotros o no. Pero decidió acompañarnos.

-¿Qué pasara con el cuerpo? –dijo Marie con preocupación.

-Despertara y pensara que todo lo que vivió hoy será un sueño –dijo Alice, después me miro a mi –Edward lleva para la casa a Marie, yo voy a ir a la casa de Marie para hacerles una ilusión.

Vi la cara de preocupación de Marie y supuse que era por lo que había dicho anteriormente Alice.

-No les haré nada a tus padres Marie, solo les haré ver que llegaste junto con James. Edward llévatela a la casa en unos minutos estaré ahí.

-Te lo explicare en mi casa.

Monte en mi espalda a Marie y empecé a correr lo mas rápido que pude hasta llegar a casa. Cuando llegamos tuve que cargar a Marie porque se había mareado en el pequeño viaje que hicimos. La recosté en el mueble de la sala.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si.

-Te explicare absolutamente todo –dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué eres tú?

-Vamos a empezar desde el principio. ¿Has leído completo la Biblia?

-Si.

-¿Entonces sabrás algo sobre demonios?

-¿A que viene esto? –pregunto extrañada.

-Solo responde a mis preguntas.

-Si.

-Aunque no lo creas yo soy un demonio, soy líder de los demonios grigori. –dije con dolor, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Marie, la quería tanto que no quería que me rechazara.

-No creo que tu seas un demonio –dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

-Marie… ve mi aura, se que la ves porque yo también tengo esa capacidad.

-Veo que estas triste, asustado, enamorado y agresivo.

-Hay algo más, ¿que es?

-En realidad no se que es, son unas vetas negras las que tienes a tu alrededor – dijo dudosa.

-¿Alice no te explico que eran las vetas negras? –le pregunte extrañado.

-No, nunca lo hizo. –dijo afirmándome. Si no se lo dijo es porque Alice sabía que esto iba a pasar.

-Las vetas negras quieren decir que el ser que tienes al frente de ti es un ser diabólico.

-Yo no te veo a ti como diabólico.

-Pero lo soy Marie.

Vi que se levanto del mueble, me dio la espalda y se fue hacia una ventana de la sala. Me levante y me puse detrás de Marie.

-Marie, soy un maldito demonio, lo que hacemos es hacer sufrir a las personas, eso es lo que hacemos –dije con dolor, no quería que me rechazara, le tenia que decir la verdad sobre mi-.

Se giro y me vio a los ojos, vi que en sus ojos la misma mirada que yo le estaba dando a Marie. Dolor y tristeza.

-No me importa, tú me salvaste de que me violara aquel hombre. Te debo mi vida Edward – dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi mejilla-. Me gustas mucho Edward, a mi no me importa si eres demonio o no.

-¿Como puedes quererme así? –dije señalándome.

Se acerco a mí quedándose a centímetros de mi rostro y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Tenia ganas de besarla en aquel momento.

-Sabes, todo el mundo ve lo que aparentas, pero solamente… algunos saben quien eres –esto fue lo que me hizo quererla mas todavía, la amaba demasiado- tu eres un hombre bueno Edward, no me importa lo que seas yo te amo. Presiento que habrá riesgos, pero no me importa.

Apoyo sus manos en mi pecho y se fue acercando para acortar la distancia que había entre los dos. Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la bese. Necesitaba sus labios en demasía, la bese con dulzura y cariño, con todo el amor que le tenía hacia ella.

Estuvimos así bastante tiempo. Tuve que separarme de Marie para que respirara. En eso llego a la casa Alice y Marie se separo de mí.

-Perdón por arruinarles el momento.

-No te preocupes Alice. –Dije mirando a Alice-.

-Edward le explicaste **_todo _**–me dijo Alice haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-No, solo le dije quien era yo –dije encogiéndome los hombros.

-Le voy a terminar de explicar yo –dijo Alice-, siéntate Marie –me dijo señalándome el mueble.

Marie se sentó en el mueble, Alice se sentó a su lado y yo me quede parado enfrente de, Marie. Alice y yo le explicamos todo, mi procedencia y la de Alice.

-De nada. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Por los momentos no

-Es tarde debo llevarte a tu casa.

-Si –dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble.

-¡NO VAYAS! –Grito Alice-.

-¿Por qué? –Marie y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-Hay un ángel en tu habitación –dijo Alice preocupada.

-Jacob… -dijo en un susurro llevándose la mano a sus labios.

-¿Lo conoces? –le pregunte a Marie.

-Estas ocultándome algo que no me has dicho –dijo Alice-.

-Si… lo conozco –dijo asustada-.

-No te asustes Marie –dije calmándola.

-Marie se tiene que quedar aquí esta noche –dijo Alice.

-Pero… mis padres –dijo con voz preocupada.

-No te preocupes por ellos.

-Ven, vas a dormir en mi habitación –dije agarrando su mano y llevándola a mi habitación.

Llegamos a mi habitación y se le quedo viendo todo el cuarto.

-Ya te traigo un pijama –dije esto saliendo de mi habitación. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Alice, cuando entre ya había un pijama en la cama de Alice. Regrese a mi habitación y se lo entregue a Marie.

-Gracias.

-Cámbiate. Estaré afuera.

Salí de mi habitación y me apoye en una pared que estaba al lado de mi habitación, esperando a que se cambiara Marie. ¿De donde Marie había conocido a Jacob?

Entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y se asomo Marie.

-Ya me cambie –me aviso Marie-.

Entre a la habitación y Marie se acostó en la cama, yo me recosté.

-¿Tu no duermes? –dijo mirándome.

-No –dije con una sonrisa, quería preguntarle de donde conoció a Jacob, si no me respondía no le iba a presionar para que me respondiera- ¿De donde conoces a Jacob?

-Lo conocí en un parque, el estaba sentado en un árbol. Al mes después empezó a hablarme y nos hicimos amigos. Y ahora el… es… mi novio –cuando dijo esto sentí una presión en el pecho, Marie se dio cuenta de esto y prosiguió rápidamente –ahora ya no lo es. Ahora tu eres mi novio ¿cierto?

-Si. Y estaré contigo hasta que tú digas mi amor.

Me acerque a Marie para besarla, quería mostrarle mi amor en sus labios y Marie me lo correspondía. Esta mujer me tenía loco. Marie se separo de mí y empezó a bostezar.

-Creo que es hora de que te duermas –dije acariciando una mejilla de Marie-.

-Si… ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

-Si mi amor, lo más probable es que despiertes en tu habitación, pero yo voy a estar ahí.

-OK, hasta mañana –dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana –dándole un beso en la frente-.

Marie se acomodo acurrucándose en mi pecho, yo lo que hice fue abrazarla y le bese su cabello.

Sabía que Marie se encontraba en gran peligro, tendría que estar con ella todo el tiempo, porque sabía que si apenas se enteraba Jacob la podría matar o me mataría a mí. Nunca pensé en enamorarme de una humana, más bien de una elfina-humana. Y sacrificaría mi vida para salvarla en lo que sea. Moriría por ella.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Ya la historia se va a poner mas interesante aun.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	17. Eventos Desafortunados I

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Eventos Desafortunados I**

_Edward POV_

Había llegado la navidad y Marie había resuelto las cosas con Jacob, por lo que supe de Marie le dijo que no lo quería más, que estaba enamorado de otro y que no la viera más. A Marie le costo mucho terminar con el, tuve que ir a su casa a consolarla. Marie tuvo que hacerlo por el bien nuestro. James Belletti de la noche a la mañana no quería estar mucho con Marie y si me veía se asustaba, porque pensaba que lo iba a matar.

Me estaba arreglando para la fiesta de navidad a la cual me invitaron, según Marie iban a ir mucha gente. Me puse un simple saco negro con una corbata de lazo y unos pantalones negros. Fui al cuarto de Alice para decirle que iba primero a la casa de Marie a entregarle su regalo en el cuarto y después la venia a buscar para irnos. Cuando abrí la puerta de su cuarto me quede impresionado por lo que se había puesto. Alice tenía puesto un vestido de color turquesa oscuro a nivel de las rodillas con un escote pronunciado con un gran collar de perlas que hacia que se ocultara un poco el escote.

-Ya se lo que me vienes a decir, anda yo te esperare. Ten cuidado hay mucha gente en la casa de Marie, no dejes que te vean.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Marie. Cuando llegue me subí rápidamente a su balcón y entre a su habitación, me senté en su cama y vi al ser mas hermoso caminando hacia el balcón para cerrarlo. Marie tenía un vestido azul que le llegaba por las rodillas y tenia el pelo rizado con algunos ganchos en su cabeza

-Que hermoso ángel tengo como novia –dije con tranquilidad, cuando dije esto Marie se giro hacia mi asustada.

-¡No me vuelvas a dar un susto así Edward! ¡¿Me escuchaste? –dijo alterada-.

-Solo quería entregarle esto antes de que bajara junto con los invitados –dije enseñándole la cajita donde se encontraba su regalo –quiero que te lo pongas esta noche, te va a combinar junto con el vestido.

Le di la cajita y Marie empezó a desenvolverlo. Abrió la cajita y cuando vio la gargantilla que le compre meses atrás abrió la boca y se llevo una mano a su boca.

-Es…hermosa. Gracias amor –dijo esto y me dio un casto beso en los labios-.

-De nada mi ángel –dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a ponérmelo? –dijo entregándome la gargantilla.

-Claro.

Agarre la gargantilla y se la abroche en su delgado cuello, después de abrochárselo bese su nuca. Marie se giro para mostrármelo, yo me acerque de nuevo y la volví a besar. Se separo de mí de repente.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?

-En la casa. Todavía se esta arreglando.

-Será mejor que la busques. No vaya a ser que se moleste contigo.

-No me quiero ir todavía… –Marie me interrumpió poniéndome dos de sus pequeños dedos en mis labios.

-Nos veremos cuando vengas de nuevo, si no haces eso no hay mas besos.

-De acuerdo… pero te los robare cuando nadie nos vea –dije con una risa en mis labios.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Me fui de ahí corriendo hasta llegar a la casa y buscar a Alice. Ya Alice estaba lista cuando llegue, ella me esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

-Límpiate esos labios que si te ve Marie te puede dar una cachetada por haberla engañado –dijo Alice en tono de broma-

-Graciosa –dije pasando mis dedos por mis labios limpiándome y volteando los ojos.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad –dijo aguantando la risa que tenia en su rostro.

-Vámonos o vas a seguir riéndote de mi –le dije serio.

-Nos vamos cuando tú quieras.

-Vámonos.

Salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a la casa de Marie. Cuando llegamos nos recibió la madre de Marie.

-Hola a los dos –dijo la madre de Marie dándonos un abrazo a cada uno-. Disfruten de la fiesta, sean bienvenidos –dijo invitándonos a entrar a su casa.

-Gracias.

Una de las criadas de la casa nos ayudo a quitarnos nuestros abrigos y los metió en un armario.

Caminamos saludando uno que otro conocido, hasta que vi a mi ángel bajando por las escaleras. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron vi que en su mirada había cierta preocupación. Esto me preocupo a mí también.

Alice se fue a donde se encontraba Marie y la saludo. Vi que empezaron hablar las dos y vi que Alice también tenia cara de preocupación, me acerque a ellas preguntar que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay un pequeño percance que no vi –dijo Alice.

-¿Cuál es?

-Jacob estuvo en mi habitación –dijo Marie.

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunte con preocupación.

-Me dijo que volviera con el, que no lo apartara de su lado. El iba hacer lo que sea por… -algo hizo Marie que interrumpió su historia y mirara algún punto del salón -¡No puede ser! –dijo llevándose las manos a su rostro.

Alice y yo vimos en donde estuvo viendo Marie, vimos algo que nos preocupo tanto a Alice como a mí, pero especialmente a Marie. Jacob estaba viéndonos a los tres con cara de asco y odio.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

¿Ustedes que creen que va a pasar despues?

Publicare de nuevo las fotos de Forever Yours y borrare temporalmente las fotos de Don't Cry, es para que se me adelanten a los hechos (la pense tarde, a lo mejor ya se adelantaron)

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	18. Eventos Desafortunados II

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Eventos Desafortunados II**

_Marie POV_

Estaba un poco dolida por la forma en que yo había terminado con Jacob. No quería que sufriera pero lo tuve que hacer si quería mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de mí…

_FLASHBACK_

_…Quería tocar por última vez la canción que había compuesto para Jacob. Cuando termine la canción sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado._

_-Es muy hermosa la canción –dijo acariciando mi mejilla, lo mire a los ojos y le hice señas para que subiera conmigo a mi habitación._

_Ambos subimos y entramos a mi habitación, Me senté en mi cama y mire mis manos, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir. Mire a sus ojos seriamente y vi que en los ojos de Jacob había cariño. Me levante y fui hacia la ventana._

_-…Esa canción la compuse yo. La compuse pensando en ti mientras estaba estudiando en el internado –dije seria-. Esa será la primera y ultima vez que la escucharas._

_-¿Amor que me quieres decir con eso? –dijo preocupado, yo no me atrevía a mirarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, me gire y lo volví a mirar a los ojos seria. _

_-Jacob ya no te amo como antes, ya no estoy enamorada de ti –dije aun con mi tono de seriedad. Vi que en su rostro había dolor, el se acerco a mi para abrazarme pero yo lo empuje._

_-Amor yo te amo, por favor no me dejes –dijo suplicándome, me daba dolor verlo así pero tengo que alejarlo de mi vida._

_-Jacob estoy enamorada de otra persona, esa persona se preocupa por mi, el esta conmigo desde que te fuiste. Jacob quiero tener una vida normal sin ti –le dije fríamente a Jacob -, tu no me ofreces lo que yo quiero en esta vida. No quiero verte más en mi vida. Quiero que salgas de mi vida y te olvides de mí._

_Jacob se puso a sollozar y se arrodillo en el piso tapándose el rostro. Tenia que mantener mi postura fría con el._

_-¿Por qué me haces esto Marie? ¿No entiendes que te amo? –dijo mientras por sus mejillas bajaban lagrimas._

_-Vete de aquí, no quiero verte mas nunca Jacob –dije mientras abría la puerta del balcón._

_Jacob se levanto, salió de mi habitación y yo cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi balcón. Me recosté en la puerta del balcón, me fui sentando en el piso y empecé a llorar…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ese día vino Edward a mi habitación, le conté todo lo que paso ese día y me consoló toda la noche hasta que me dormí.

Para gran alivio mío, ya el Señor Pervertido no me miraba como antes, el me veía muy poco. Mis padres se extrañaron por esto y aun así quería que yo me casara con el. De todas maneras si me llegaba a casar con el en algún futuro me escaparía de mi casa y empezaría a vivir con Edward.

Me encontraba sentada en la silla de mi peinadora, hoy era 24 de Diciembre y mis padres hicieron una fiesta de Navidad. Me encontraba lista para bajar a mezclarme con los invitados, hasta que se abrió de repente la puerta de mi balcón y entro aquel frío de allá afuera, me levante rápidamente para cerrarla hasta que escuche una voz que me asusto.

-Que hermoso ángel tengo como novia –dijo la voz de Edward.

-¡No me vuelvas a dar un susto así Edward! ¡¿Me escuchaste? –dije dándome la vuelta para mirar a Edward que se encontraba sentado en mi cama.

-Solo quería entregarle esto antes de que bajara junto con los invitados –dijo mostrándome una cajita –quiero que te lo pongas esta noche, te va a combinar junto con el vestido.

Me dio la cajita y empecé a desenvolverlo. Abrí la cajita y vi una gargantilla de plata, tenía una piedra azul en forma ovalada, era hermoso. Abrí la boca y me lleve una mano a mi boca.

-Es…hermosa. Gracias amor –dije esto dándole un casto beso en sus dulces labios.

-De nada mi ángel –dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a ponérmelo? –dije entregándole la gargantilla.

-Claro.

Agarro la gargantilla y me la abrocho, después sentí un beso en mi nuca. Me gire para mostrárselo, Edward se me acerco para besarme de nuevo. Supuse que le había gustado. Me acorde de de Alice, ¿Ella iba a venir sola? Me separe de el para preguntar sobre ella.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?

-En la casa. Todavía se esta arreglando.

-Será mejor que la busques. No vaya a ser que se moleste contigo.

-No me quiero ir todavía… –Lo interrumpí poniéndole dos dedos en sus dulces labios.

-Nos veremos cuando vengas de nuevo, si no haces eso no hay mas besos. –le advertí a Edward.

-De acuerdo… pero te los robare cuando nadie nos vea. –dijo con una risa en sus labios.

-Eso lo veremos. –dije retándole devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En eso me vi en el espejo, vi que apenas tenia pintura de labios y estaba toda embarrada alrededor de mis labios, empecé a retocarme de nuevo. Hasta que se abrió el balcón de nuevo, suspire juguetonamente haciendo que el suspiro pareciera de frustración, supuse que era Edward de nuevo.

-Te dije que no más besos E… -dije esto mientras me giraba y vi a Jacob demacrado, me estaba viendo fijamente desde la puerta del balcón.

-Feliz navidad amor. –dijo con dolor en su voz.

-Feliz navidad. –dije asustada.

-Estas… muy hermosa –dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Gracias –dije cortante- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se me acerco y me agarro los brazos, miro hacia abajo y después a mí. Me di cuenta en su aura que estaba deprimido.

-Por favor vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico. Seremos lo que tú quieras pero por favor no me apartes de tu lado.

-Suéltame Jacob –dije seria.

-Te lo suplico Marie.

-Te dije que no te quería ver mas –dije empujándolo.

Jacob se fue hacia la puerta del balcón y me vio con tristeza.

-Marie haré lo que sea para recuperar tu amor, eso no lo dudes.

-¡Tu nunca me darás lo que quiero mas en esta vida! Que son hijos y morir junto a mí hasta la vejez. ¡Así que lárgate!

Jacob termino de salir de mi habitación y tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar algo esta noche. Termine de retocarme, salí de mi habitación y empecé a bajar las escaleras. Vi a mi amado en la fiesta, estaba recién llegando, cuando los dos nos vimos me dedico una de las miradas mas hermosas que tenia el, pero Edward se dio cuenta de mi preocupación. Termine de bajar las escaleras y me encontré con Alice.

-Hola Marie –dijo abrazándome.

-Hola Alice –dije devolviéndole el abrazo –Estas muy hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo de ti. ¿Me puedes decir porque estas preocupada? –dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Si. ¿Dime porque estas preocupada?

-Jacob estuvo en mi cuarto,

-¡¿Qué? ¿Tu no terminantes con el? –dijo Alice preocupada.

-Si lo hice, hasta le dije que no quería verlo más.

-Esto no lo vi yo –dijo Alice preocupada.

Se acerco Edward a donde se encontraban nosotras.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Edward.

-Hay un pequeño percance que no vi. –dijo Alice.

-¿Cuál es? –dijo preocupado Edward.

-Jacob estuvo en mi habitación. – dije asustada.

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Me dijo que volviera con el, que no lo apartara de su lado. El iba hacer lo que sea por… -Estaba explicando hasta que entre el medio de la multitud vi un aura muy conocida. Era Jacob -¡No puede ser! –dije llevándome las manos a mi rostro, estaba mas asustada todavía.

Alice y Edward miraron hacia donde estaba viendo yo y vieron que era lo que me tenía asustada. Los tres vimos a Jacob, vimos que nos miraba con asco. En su aura se podía ver que estaba furioso y odioso, Jacob nos miraba con odio hacia los tres.

Vi que Jacob se iba de la fiesta, mire a Alice y a Edward.

-¿Ahora que haremos? –dije preguntándole a los dos.

-Esperemos a que termine la fiesta para resolver esto. Por lo tanto disfrutemos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Edward vigila a Marie, y muy bien. –me respondió Alice.

Durante toda la velada estuvimos disfrutando la fiesta, los tres veíamos si estaba por ahí Jacob.

Cuando empezó a terminarse la fiesta mis padres se fueron a despedir de algunos invitados, por lo tanto se alejaron de mí. Edward aprovecho esta situación y me dio un leve beso en los labios, tratando de que no se me embarrara la pintura de labios, después me abrazo y me hablo al oído.

-Esta noche dormiré contigo Marie, no voy a dejar que te lastime Jacob.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Edward separándose de mi.

-Adiós Marie. –dijo Alice acercándose a mi dándome un abrazo.

-Adiós Alice. –le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Edward y Alice se despidieron de mis padres, y se fueron. Ya cuando toda la gente se fue, me despedí de mis padres y me fui hacia mi cuarto, me cambie y me puse el pijama, me senté en la cama viendo hacia el balcón esperando a Edward. Cuando llego toco la puerta del balcón, le abrí y me di cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa.

-No ha venido por casualidad… –le interrumpí negando con la cabeza.

-No ha venido Jacob.

-Ven vamos a la cama.

Los dos fuimos hacia mi cama y nos acostamos, Edward me acurruco en sus brazos y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Edward que va a pasar ahora? -dije asustada.

-Según Alice nos van a buscar para matarnos, especialmente a mi. –dijo serio.

-No dejare que Jacob te mate –dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente para mirarlo.

-Marie, eso no pasara –dijo acariciando mi mejilla-. El día que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa me jure a mi mismo con protegerte. Si tengo que sacrificarme para salvar tu vida lo haré con gusto. Yo quiero que vivas amor mío.

Cuando dijo esto empecé a llorar, yo no quería que Edward se sacrificara por mi, a el lo amaba tanto. Edward se me acerco y me abrazo.

-No llores ángel mío. –dijo consolándome.

-Edward quiero salir de aquí. –dije mientras lloraba. Quería salir con el, quería salir de esta habitación.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde tú quieras. –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

¿Ustedes que creen que va a pasar despues?

Ayer publique el vestido de Marie y Alice en la fiesta de Navidad.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	19. Amor

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Amor**

_Edward POV_

Marie me pidió que la sacara de la casa, quizás era el momento de que volara conmigo un rato.

-Cámbiate y ponte un abrigo, te esperare en el balcón –dije mientras salía de su habitación y me iba hacia el balcón.

Me quede ahí esperando a que se terminara de cambiar Marie. Hasta que sentí unos pequeños brazos rodeando mi cintura. Me gire y le di un beso en los labios.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si.

Me quite la camisa y la tire al piso, vi que Marie se echaba hacia atrás, supuse que Marie ya había volado con Jacob. Saque mis alas negras como el carbón, me di cuenta de que Marie estaba como hipnotizada cuando saque mis alas. Entonces Marie se me acerco, empezó a tocar delicadamente mis alas, al sentir sus dedos en mis alas se sentía tan bien y después me dio un dulce beso, poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado, Marie enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y lo profundizo más. Yo la abrace rodeándole la cintura, mis alas por instinto rodearon a Marie y empecé abrazarla más a mí. Separe mis labios de Marie y junte mi frente con la de Marie.

-¿Tienes ganas de salir?

-Cállate y sigue besándome –dijo agarrando mi rostro con las dos manos y acercando mis labios junto con los de ella.

Esta mujer me volvía loco, la seguí besando con aquella pasión y deseo que le tenía a ella. Le bese sus ojos, mejillas, sus labios, su cuello, todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Marie me arrastro hacia su habitación, mientras hacia esto yo guarde mis alas. Me senté en su cama y Marie se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí, Marie se dio cuenta de que había guardado las alas.

-¿Por qué las guardaste? –dijo haciendo un pequeño pucherito, se veía adorable.

-Son muy grandes para tenerlas en este cuarto –dije enredando mis dedos en su cabello haciendo que se acercara a mi rostro para besarla. Marie me devolvió el beso y empezó a frotarse sobre mi miembro –Marie… ¿puedes parar un momento?

Marie se levanto y se puso de pie en frente de mí.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-No podemos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? –dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-Sabes que lo vas hacer con un incubo ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que es?

-Se lo que es incubo. Y no me importaría si quedo embarazada de ti.

-Es malo Marie, puedes morir.

-De acuerdo no lo haremos. –dijo resignada y frustrada al dejarla con las ganas, se acostó en su cama arropándose con la cobija de su cama, me miro y después me dio la espalda.

-Marie yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, pero no de esta manera –dije mientras me acostaba en la cama y me colocaba detrás de Marie, con un brazo le abrace la cintura -. Marie… el problema no es el hacer el amor contigo, si no lo que vaya a pasar el durante el acto y después del acto. ¿Segura que sabes lo que es un incubo?

-Si se Edward, es un demonio que se acuesta con las mujeres para dejarlas embarazadas. Cuando el incubo esta copulando con una mujer succiona toda su energía corporal, por este hecho la mujer puede acabar enfermiza o… -me estaba explicando dándome la espalda, hasta que complete la frase junto con ella.

-Morir –dijimos al mismo tiempo –vez porque no quiero hacerlo. No quiero que te mueras en mis brazos o te enfermes mi amor.

-Pero quiero intentarlo contigo Edward –dijo mientras se giraba hacia a mi quedándonos cara a cara.

-Pero mi amor… -le estaba diciendo que no podíamos hacerlo hasta que me interrumpió Marie.

-Yo sabía muy bien que si empezaba a tener una relación contigo iban haber riesgos y quiero afrontarlos contigo mi amor.

-Lo se… pero no quiero perderte –dije con tristeza.

-Nunca me perderás. Yo siempre estaré aquí y aquí –dijo poniendo sus dedos tocando mi sien y después puso su mano en mi corazón maldito, agarre su mano y le bese las yemas de sus dedos.

-Te amo –dije mientras me iba acercando a Marie-.

-Yo igual.

Después que nos dijimos esto nos quedamos casi toda la noche acariciándonos y dándonos besos, diciéndonos te amo, hasta que se durmió Marie. Estar con Marie me resulta tan… maravilloso. Es como si el mundo que esta a mi alrededor se detuviera y no hubiera nadie mas, solo nosotros dos.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Chicas les queria comentar que yo empece a publicar hace unos cuantos meses en Fiction Press la historia original de esta historia (o sea con los personajes con otros nombres y ciertos detalles diferentes a esta historia), no continue publicando ahi porque no ganaba comentarios y no la veian. Queria saber si ustedes quieren que publique de nuevo esa historia original, por favor diganme.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	20. Escapada

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Escapada**

_Marie POV_

Quería salir de la casa, quería respirar un poco de aire fresco para quitarme un poco el pánico que tenia, le pedí a Edward que me sacara de la casa, a la cual el accedió y me pidió que me cambiara, que el me iba a esperar en el balcón.

Me termine de cambiar y vi a Edward asomado en el balcón viendo hacia fuera, me acerque y le abrace la cintura. El se giro y me dio un beso.

-¿Estas lista? –me pregunto Edward

-Si.

Vi que se quito la camisa y la tiro al piso. Edward sin camisa era perfecto, demasiado perfecto, el no era ni tan fornido, ni tan demasiado delgado, estaba como en un termino medio, era demasiado hermoso. Me eche para atrás para que el sacara sus alas, Edward se dio cuenta del porque lo había hecho y no me dijo nada. Cuando saco sus alas negras como el carbón lo veía demasiado atractivo, demasiado hermoso… en realidad no se que definición poner, todas las palabras eran pequeñas en comparación a como lo veía.

Deseaba tanto ese cuerpo que veían mis ojos y más a esa persona que quería más que mi propia vida. Me acerque y me dio la curiosidad de saber como era la textura de aquellas alas negras, vi que Edward le gustaba que acariciara sus alas, me acerque a el y lo bese dulcemente al principio, pero después los besos que le daba empezaban a ser mas apasionados, enrede mis dedos en su cabello para profundizar mas el beso. El me abrazo en la cintura acercándome mas a el. De repente se separo de mí y junto nuestras frentes, me di cuenta de que sus alas me habían rodeado.

-¿Tienes ganas de salir? –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Cállate y sigue besándome –dije agarrando su rostro con mis dos manos y acercando sus labios junto con los míos.

Estaba desesperada por seguir besándolo, demostrándole mi amor con mis besos y mis caricias. El hizo lo mismo, me beso en donde el tenia alcance para besarme ahí parados. Tantos besos que me daba en mi rostro y en mi cuello me había encendido, entonces lo arrastre hacia mi habitación para hacer el amor por primera vez con el. Sabía los riesgos de hacerlo con un demonio o incubo, podía morir pero si pasara eso moriría feliz.

Edward se sentó en mi cama y yo me puse a horcajadas encima de el, me había dado cuenta de que de que Edward había guardado sus alas y esto me molesto un poco.

-¿Por qué las guardaste? –dije haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

-Son muy grandes para tenerlas en este cuarto –dijo enredando sus dedos en mi cabello haciendo que me acercara a su rostro para besarlo. Le devolví el beso y empecé a moverme sobre su miembro.

–Marie… ¿puedes parar un momento? –dijo Edward, esto me extraño mucho. Me levante y me puse en frente de Edward para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-No podemos hacerlo –cuando dijo esto sentí el rechazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes que lo vas hacer con un incubo ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que es?

-Se lo que es incubo. Y no me importaría si quedo embarazada de ti. –dije dándole poca importancia a eso. Si tenía un hijo con el seria la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Es malo Marie, puedes morir.

-De acuerdo no lo haremos –dije resignada, me molesto un poco el rechazo que me hizo, ahora quería dormirme y olvidar lo que paso esta noche. Me fui hacia mi cama con la ropa de salir puesta -por si acaso tenia que salir de emergencia- y me acosté, me arrope con la cobija de mi cama, lo mire un rato y después le di la espalda. Sabia que el me lo decía por mi bien, pero me molesto su rechazo.

-Marie yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, pero no de esta manera –dijo mientras sentía que se hundía la cama, se coloco detrás de mi y abrazo mi cintura para estar mas cerca de el-. Marie… el problema no es el hacer el amor contigo, si no lo que vaya a pasar el durante el acto y después del acto. ¿Segura que sabes lo que es un incubo?

-Si se Edward, es un demonio que se acuesta con las mujeres para dejarlas embarazadas. Cuando el incubo esta copulando con una mujer succiona toda su energía corporal, por este hecho la mujer puede acabar enfermiza o… -le estaba explicando dándole la espalda, hasta que completo la frase conmigo

-Morir –dijimos al mismo tiempo –vez porque no quiero hacerlo. No quiero que te mueras en mis brazos o te enfermes mi amor –me decía Edward con preocupación en su voz.

-Pero quiero intentarlo contigo Edward –dije mientras me giraba hacia el.

-Pero mi amor… -estaba diciendo hasta que lo interrumpí.

-Yo sabía muy bien que si empezaba a tener una relación contigo iban haber riesgos y quiero afrontarlos contigo mi amor.

-Lo se… pero no quiero perderte –dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-Nunca me perderás. Yo siempre estaré aquí y aquí –dije poniendo mis dedos tocando su sien y después puse mi mano en su corazón, agarro mi mano y me beso las yemas de mis dedos.

-Te amo –dijo mientras se iba acercando Edward a mi rostro-.

-Yo igual.

Nos quedamos casi toda la noche acariciándonos y dándonos besos, diciéndonos te amo, hasta que me dormí.

Estaba durmiendo hasta que escuche en la inconsciencia unos golpes y después la voz de Edward y Alice hablando, las voces de ellos se escuchaban algo preocupadas hasta que me asusto un grito que dio Edward.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso Jasper esta loco? ¡Como va a traer a un Catabolignes como guardaespaldas sabiendo que estoy con una medio humana!

-Baja la voz Edward despertaras a todos los que están en la casa.

Me levante alterada por el grito de Edward, mire a mi amado que ya tenía la camisa puesta y a Alice. Vi que el rostro de Edward estaba asustado y Alice estaba preocupada.

-Edward ayuda a Marie hacer la maleta. –le ordeno Alice a Edward.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –le pregunte a los dos.

-Marie ponte tu abrigo y tus zapatos. –me ordeno Alice.

Hice lo que me dijo, aun estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando, preferí quedarme callada. Vi que en mi habitación se movía muy rápido Edward, parecía un borrón en mi habitación, estaba corriendo por todos lados en mi habitación.

-¿Qué esta pasando Alice? –le pregunte preocupada.

-Los ángeles mandaron a sus cazadores mortales a cazarnos a los tres, quieren matarnos. Ellos pasaron por nuestra casa pero conseguí irme de ahí antes de que ellos llegaran, ahora vienen hacia acá.

Cuando me dijo esto me asuste más todavía.

-Cálmate Marie, un amigo nuestro nos ayudara a escondernos –dijo Alice calmándome.

-¿Por qué Edward estaba alterado cuando nombro a… ese nombre extraño que dijo?

-Nuestro amigo idiota va a venir a traer como guardaespaldas a un demonio que come humanos. –Dijo molesto Edward –No se como vaya a reaccionar el demonio cuando te huela. Tu olor es demasiado apetitoso para los demonios, incluyéndome a mí.

-Se están levantando las personas de la casa. –Dijo Alice- Vámonos rápido. –dijo ordenándonos.

-Pero mis padres… -dije preocupada, hasta que Alice me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ahora vámonos. –dijo Alice –Edward. –Dijo llamando a mi amado –Jasper dijo que lo esperaras en el parque de la urbanización, yo me encargo de llevar las maletas.

Edward asintió y me agarro la mano llevándome hacia el balcón. Cuando estuvimos ahí Edward se quito la camisa y se la dio a Alice, me abrazo fuertemente la espalda y yo de su cuello, saco sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Llegamos al parque donde conocí por primera vez a Jacob y en donde le di mi primer beso a Edward, y ahora en esta ocasión era mi escapatoria contra los cazadores. Ambos empezamos a caminar por todo el parque hasta que Edward se detuvo y miro a un punto fijo, estaba mirando donde el tenia la mirada hasta que vi dos auras de alguien mas no el cuerpo. En uno su aura decía que era compasivo y generoso, estaba calmado. Pero en cambio el otro era odioso, estaba furioso y excitado. Ambos eran demonios y agresivos. Vi que de la invisibilidad aparecieron los dueños de esas dos auras.

Uno era un hombre más alto que Edward, su color de piel era de color mármol y tenía ojeras, sus ojos eran negros como los de Edward, su cabello era rubio y su cabello le llegaba por la mandíbula. Este era el dueño de la primera aura que vi.

El otro demonio que era el dueño de la segunda, era feo y me daba miedo este demonio, media mas o menos dos metros y algo, tenia enormes cuernos. Cuando se fijo este demonio en mi saco su enorme lengua, supuse que yo era comida para el.

-Hola Edward tiempo sin verte amigo. –dijo el hombre rubio acercándose a nosotros.

-Cierto amigo mío. –respondió Edward.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

En mi blog puse la foto del Catabolignes, fue la mejor que pude conseguir.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	21. Diferente

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Diferente**

_Edward POV_

Al rato después que se durmió Marie, tocaron la puerta del balcón, me levante con cuidado sin despertar a Marie y fui hacia el balcón. Me encontré que Alice había sido la que había tocado la puerta, abrí el balcón y vi el rostro de Alice preocupado.

-Toma tu camisa la dejaste allá afuera –dijo Alice entregándome mi camisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije mientras me la colocaba.

-Tenemos que irnos, los ángeles mandaron a sus cazadores mortales para matarnos a los tres. Llegaron a nuestra casa pero conseguí irme de ahí, vienen hacia acá.

-¿Pero en donde se supone que vamos a escondernos si…? –cuando estaba diciendo esto Alice me interrumpió-

-Convoque a Jasper, el va ayudarnos. Según me dijo iba a traer a un Catabolignes como guardaespaldas –cuando dijo esto me moleste. Los Catabolignes son demonios que su comida favorita son los humanos y juegan con ellos. El olor de Marie es muy apetitoso para cualquier demonio, incluyéndome.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso Jasper esta loco? ¡Como va a traer a un Catabolignes como guardaespaldas sabiendo que estoy con una medio humana! –dije gritando molesto por lo que iba a traer Jasper.

-Baja la voz Edward despertaras a todos los que están en la casa –dijo calmándome.

Por mis gritos desperté por accidente a Marie, estaba preocupada por ella. Sabia que Jasper no se metería con Marie, pero el demonio que traía me daba muy mala espina.

-Edward ayuda a Marie hacer la maleta –me ordeno Alice, empecé a correr por todo el cuarto consiguiendo una maleta para Marie.

Escuche que mi ángel nos estaba preguntando que estaba pasando, pero no le preste atención ya que me dedicaba a conseguir la maleta. Cuando la encontré empecé a recoger su ropa y las cosas importantes.

Cuando escuche la pregunta de mi ángel cuando me escucho alterado me detuve y le quise responder yo.

-Nuestro amigo idiota va a venir a traer como guardaespaldas a un demonio que come humanos. –Dije molesto –No se como vaya a reaccionar el demonio cuando te huela. Tu olor es demasiado apetitoso para los demonios, incluyéndome a mí.

-Se están levantando las personas de la casa. –Dijo Alice- Vámonos rápido –dijo ordenándonos.

Recogí las últimas cosas, y cuando termine Alice me llamo.

-Jasper dijo que lo esperaras en el parque de la urbanización, yo me encargo de llevar las maletas.

Asentí y le agarre la mano a Marie llevándola hacia el balcón. Cuando estuvimos ahí me quite la camisa y se la di a Alice, abrace muy fuerte a Marie y ella se agarro muy fuerte de mi cuello, saque mis alas y emprendí el vuelo.

Llegamos al parque y empecé a caminar por todo el parque consiguiendo a Jasper. Esto era lo que menos me gustaba de el, siempre andaba escondido y siempre lo tenia que conseguir viendo su aura. Cuando lo encontré me detuve y vi hacia aquellas dos auras sin el cuerpo. Pude identificar cual era la de Jasper y el del Catabolignes, me di cuenta que estaba excitado, ya suponía el porque estaba así. Vi que de la invisibilidad aparecieron Jasper y el Catabolignes.

-Hola Edward tiempo sin verte amigo –dijo saludándome Jasper.

-Cierto amigo mío –respondí con una sonrisa.

Jasper se me acerco y me dio un amistoso abrazo, a la cual yo se lo devolví.

-¿Desde cuando no nos vemos? ¿Desde que te di la entrada para aquella fiesta?

-Creo que si.

-Supongo que esta es la encantadora Marie –dijo mientras la veía. Mi ángel se veía asustada.

-Cariño no te asustes, yo no te haré nada –dijo calmándola-. Me llamo Jasper, soy el mejor amigo de Eddie –dijo agarrando su mano y besándole los nudillos.

-Mucho gusto –le respondió mi ángel a Jasper.

-Te dije que no me llamaras mas así –dije molesto por el sobrenombre.

-Cálmate Edward solo estoy bromeando. –dijo Jasper calmándome, vio a Marie que estaba temblando asustada -. ¿Cariño porque estas asustada?

Marie lo que hizo fue es mirar al Catabolignes. Mi ángel se puso detrás de mi asustada por aquel demonio. Jasper miro hacia donde Marie estaba mirando y vio que el demonio tenía la lengua afuera saboreándola por su olor.

-Ahh… ya veo lo que te asusta. Tenemos que estar con el durante un tiempo –le dijo a Marie –. Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Aquí estoy –dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros con una bolsa mediana de terciopelo negro.

-¿Dónde están las maletas? –pregunto Marie.

Alice lo que hizo fue enseñarle la bolsa de terciopelo.

-Bueno… vámonos hacia Toronto, Canadá. Alice si nos haces el favor –dijo Jasper.

-Hagan un círculo a mí alrededor.

Todos hicimos un circulo alrededor de Alice, entonces vi que Alice cerro sus ojos y empezó a murmurar un conjuro. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en Toronto. De ahí fuimos hacia la casa de Jasper. Era más grande que mi casa o la de Marie, tenía tres pisos. Jasper tenía varias casas en otros lugares, las utilizaba para esconderse o esconder a alguien.

-Siéntanse cómodos, están en su casa. –dijo Jasper dándonos la bienvenida a su casa.

Alice de su bolsa de terciopelo saco dos maletas, la de Marie y la mía. Agarre las dos y subí las escaleras junto a Marie. Cuando llegamos al primer piso habían tres cuartos del lado izquierdo y al frente de los cuartos estaban las escaleras. Entramos al segundo cuarto, y vimos que el cuarto era bastante hermoso, era muy elegante, también el cuarto tenia su propio baño. Deje las maletas en un mueble que había cerca de la cama. Me di cuenta que todavía Marie se encontraba asustada, me acerque a Marie, le bese en los labios y la abrace.

-Amor no te asustes tu estarás bien aquí –dije calmándola.

-Estoy muy asustada por lo que nos pueda pasar si nos consiguen.

-Con Jasper estando con nosotros todo estará bien. Porque no te das un baño y te relajas, después te vas a dormir.

-De acuerdo.

-Voy a estar en la sala –dije mientras me iba de la habitación.

Baje hacia la sala y me encontré que estaban ahí Jasper y Alice.

-Te estábamos esperando –dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué tuviste que traer un Catabolignes, sabiendo que estaba con una medio humana?

-Quería a un demonio muy fuerte y que acabara con humanos rápidamente, Lucifer no me dejo traer a uno de tus soldados.

-De acuerdo. –suspire frustrado.

-Sabes tu medio humana es muy hermosa, tienes mejores gustos que yo.

-Gracias.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho, hasta te sacrificarías por ella si pasara algo. No tengo el don de detectar poderes de cada quien, pero he notado que Marie es muy fuerte ¿Es cierto?

-Si, pero a la vez es una bomba de tiempo.

-¿Cómo que una bomba de tiempo? –pregunto extrañado Jasper.

-Tiene el poder de producir dolor. Para Marie es muy difícil de controlar ese poder, si ella retiene ese dolor dentro de ella, puede producirse dolor a si misma hasta puede morir por eso –explico Alice a Jasper.

-Eso si que es malo.

-Muy malo.

Entonces todos escuchamos un chillido extraño. ¿Será…?

-¿Jasper donde esta el…? –cuando le estaba preguntado a Jasper donde se encontraba el demonio Alice me interrumpió.

-¡SUBE A LA HABITACION RAPIDO! –dijo Alice levantándose.

Empecé a correr muy rápido hacia la habitación, Alice me había dicho algo pero no la escuche. Cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación vi dos auras, la del demonio y una que no supe identificar. Su aura era demasiado roja, por lo tanto estaba demasiado furiosa esa aura que estaba viendo. Cuando entre a la habitación vi al demonio tirado en el piso agonizando de dolor y Marie dándome la espalda mirando hacia el demonio, el aura furiosa era de mi ángel.

-¿Marie? –cuando dije esto se giro a verme y la vi muy diferente. Marie estaba molesta, en sus parpados estaban muy oscuros y sus ojos… ¿Dónde quedo aquellos marrones intensos? Sus ojos eran de color miel intenso. Cuando nuestra vista choco sentí mucho dolor en mi cuerpo, era una tortura horrenda, era tanto el dolor que ahora era yo el que estaba gritando de dolor y agonizando.

* * *

Cha cha cha chan...

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Por favor para el proximo capitulo no quiero que lloren por lo que va a pasar, solo les digo eso. Me dan ganas de publicarlo ahorita, pero quiero dejar el suspenso hasta el dia siguiente.

En mi blog puse la foto de como Marie se ve con el poder.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	22. Sacrificio

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Sacrificio**

_Marie POV_

El hombre rubio acerco hacia donde nos encontrábamos y le dio a Edward un abrazo amistoso y este se lo devolvió.

-¿Desde cuando no nos vemos? ¿Desde que te di la entrada para aquella fiesta? –dijo el hombre rubio.

-Creo que si –respondió Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Supongo que esta es la encantadora Marie –dijo mientras me veía el hombre rubio, estaba asustada por los dos demonios que estaban ahí.

-Cariño no te asustes, yo no te haré nada –dijo calmándome-. Me llamo Jasper, soy el mejor amigo de Eddie –dijo agarrando mi mano y besándome los nudillos.

-Mucho gusto.

-Te dije que no me llamaras mas así –dijo molesto mi amado.

-Cálmate Edward solo estoy bromeando –dijo Jasper calmando a Edward, vi el otro demonio y me asustaba cada vez mas -¿Cariño porque estas asustada? –me dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

No se me salía nada de mis labios, lo que hice fue es mirar al demonio que me estaba mirando como comida. Me puse detrás de Edward, quería estar alejada de aquel demonio. Jasper miro hacia donde yo estaba mirando y el demonio tenía la lengua afuera.

-Ahh… ya veo lo que te asusta. Tenemos que estar con el durante un tiempo –me dijo Jasper –.Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Aquí estoy –dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros con una bolsa mediana de terciopelo negro.

-¿Dónde están las maletas? –le pregunte a Alice.

Alice me enseño la bolsa de terciopelo negro.

-Bueno… vámonos hacia Toronto, Canadá. Alice si nos haces el favor –dijo Jasper.

-Hagan un círculo a mí alrededor.

Todos hicimos un circulo alrededor de Alice, entonces vi que Alice cerro sus ojos y empezó a murmurar algo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en otro lugar. De ahí fuimos hacia una casa, supuse que a la de Jasper. La casa era gigantesca, tenía tres pisos. Cuando entramos Jasper nos dio la bienvenida a su casa, Alice saco de la bolsa de terciopelo dos maletas, la de Edward y la mía, Edward las agarro, empezó a subir conmigo las escaleras y me llevo hacia un cuarto.

El cuarto era hermoso, lo que me gusto mas fue la cama que tenia doseles. Siempre me han gustado este tipo de cama no se porque, siempre me han llamado la atención. Me había calmado cuando llegamos, pero aun así estaba asustada, Edward se dio cuenta de esto, se me acerco y me dio un beso, después me abrazo.

-Amor no te asustes tu estarás bien aquí –dijo calmándome.

-Estoy muy asustada por lo que nos pueda pasar si nos consiguen.

-Con Jasper estando con nosotros todo estará bien. Porque no te das un baño y te relajas, después te vas a dormir.

-De acuerdo.

-Voy a estar en la sala –dijo mientras se iba de la habitación.

Cuando termino de irse me fui hacia el baño y prendí la luz. El baño era mediano, tenía colores en blanco y negro, combinaba mucho con el cuarto donde iba a dormir, me acerque a la tina para abrir el chorro de agua. Y en eso sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, me gire para ver quien era y era aquel demonio que me veía como comida.

-¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡Fuera!

Esto hizo que se acercara más a mí y yo lo aleje con mi telequinesia, eso hizo que saliera del baño. Salí del baño y en un descuido mío, el demonio me agarro del brazo con mucha fuerza que me molesto, cuando el demonio me vio a los ojos me soltó, se echo hacia atrás y me empezó a ver con miedo. Yo lo miraba molesta, empezaba a ver todo rojo y vi que el demonio cayo al suelo gritando de dolor, estaba agonizando en el suelo. Quería que aprendiera a no tratarme así la próxima vez y entonces empezó a gritar más fuerte todavía.

-¿Marie? –dijo una voz que para ese momento no me era conocida, me gire y lo mire molesta a los ojos. Me olvide del demonio y empecé con el.

-¡AHHHHH! –Grito el hombre -¡MAARIEEEE PARA YAAAA!

El hombre me suplicaba y suplicaba que parara, pero mi conciencia reacciono y vi que el hombre a quien le estaba haciendo daño era mi amado. No podía parar el poder así que tuve que luchar para no lastimarlo más. De tanto luchar para parar el poder tuve que contener el poder dentro de mí.

Cuando ya lo tuve dentro de mi Edward se levanto rápido y se fue acercando a mi lentamente, entonces sentí un dolor muy, pero muy fuerte en todo mi cuerpo, tuve que aguantar mis gritos para no preocupar a mi amado. Caí al piso arrodillada y empecé a gemir.

-¡¿Marie que te sucede? –dijo Edward con voz preocupada, no pude aguantar mas este dolor y grite de dolor. Termine por caer al piso, Edward se acerco rápidamente a donde me encontraba, su cara me daba mas dolor todavía. Pero no era por el dolor que sentía ahora, sino emocional.

-¡ALICE! –Grito en el cuarto -¡Marie por favor no me dejes! –dijo sollozando.

Esta fuerza se quería liberar, sentía que explotaba si no lo liberaba. Cerré mis ojos y cuando lo fui a liberar poco a poco sentí más dolor todavía.

-¡AHHHHH! –grite a todo pulmón por el dolor que sentía.

-¡Alice has algo por favor! –dijo mi amado sollozando.

-…No puedo hacer nada Edward, Marie tiene que liberarlo por completo –dijo Alice con dificultad.

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi mejilla. No quería dejar a Edward solo, pero si tenia que liberar toda esta fuerza que hacia que costara mi vida, solo para salvar a Edward lo haría. Empecé a liberar toda la esa fuerza de un solo golpe y el dolor empeoro.

-¡Marie resiste por favor! –dijo sollozando Edward. Sentí que alguien me levantaba la espalda del piso haciéndome sentar y después sentí que alguien me acunaba.

Poco a poco sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba de algún modo y empezaba a no sentir más mi cuerpo de tanto dolor que empezaba a sentir, empezaba a darme sueño. Empecé a dejarme llevar por el sueño, ya me encontraba muy cansada. Entonces perdí el conocimiento…

* * *

Cha cha cha chan...

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

El proximo capitulo va a ser Edward POV (No lloren chicas)

En mi blog puse la foto del cuarto y del baño.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	23. Dolor

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Dolor**

_Edward POV_

-¡AHHHHH! – Empecé a gritar de dolor -¡MARIEEEE PARA YAAAA!

Y Marie todavía seguía torturándome sin saber quien era yo.

-¡AMOR…! ¡DETENTE DE HACER ESO! ¡AHHHHH! –era un dolor tan… horroroso. Le seguía suplicando que parara, pero no me hacia caso. Hasta que vi la expresión de Marie, estaba triste. Todavía sentía el dolor hasta que se me quito, me levante rápidamente para ver como se encontraba Marie, me estaba acercando poco a poco. Vi que en su rostro estaba aguantando el dolor. De repente cayó al piso de rodillas y empezó a gemir. ¿Será lo que creo que…? No puede ser… no quiero pensar que sea eso…

-¡¿Marie que te sucede? –dije preocupado. Entonces vi que Marie termino por caer al piso y me puse al su lado rápidamente. No quería que muriera a causa de esto, quería ser yo el que estuviera aguantando el dolor, no mi ángel.

-¡ALICE! –Grite con desesperación -¡Marie por favor no me dejes! –le estaba diciendo con desesperación, vi que Marie cerraba los ojos –Marie te necesito, por favor aguanta…

-¡AHHHHH! –cuando escuche ese grito a todo pulmón me dolió escucharla así, quisiera ser sordo en este momento para no escuchar sus gritos.

Alice llego a la puerta de la habitación junto con Jasper.

-¡Alice has algo por favor! –dije suplicándole a Alice.

-…No puedo hacer nada Edward, Marie tiene que liberarlo por completo –dijo Alice con dificultad, se veía que también le daba dolor ver a Marie así.

-Marie por favor descárgate conmigo… por favor… -dije sollozando, Marie no me respondía nada, solo tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza y gritando –Marie por favor… -le decía mientras le tocaba la mejilla. Entonces vi que la expresión de su rostro empeoro, estaba agonizando

-¡Marie resiste por favor! –dije sollozando. La levante del piso y la acune en mis brazos –por favor no me dejes… yo te amo demasiado…

Entonces escuche que su corazón latía cada vez menos, y esto me asusto mas…

-Marie… amor, no me dejes por favor…no me dejes… te lo suplico… -cada vez que sus latidos se iban disminuyendo me iba muriendo yo. No quería que Marie se muriera en mis brazos. –Marie… por favor no mueras… -el latido de su corazón cada vez mas disminuía. Hasta su corazón se detuvo. Sentía que mi corazón maldito se achicaba o lo estuvieran apretando, empezaba a respirar erráticamente. Marie no podía estar muerta. Mi ángel no…

-¿Marie? –La llamaba y lo que recibía era silencio por parte de mi ángel -¿Marie?

Silencio.

-¡Por favor Marie, despierta! –dije con desesperación mientras que con una mano agitaba con delicadeza. -¡Por favor no me dejes, despierta!

La agitaba delicadamente para despertarla, pero no respiraba, no reaccionaba, no escuchaba sus latidos, sentía que me moría cada vez más, ya que veía que no reaccionaba.

-¡Maldita sea reacciona! –dije gritándole al cuerpo sin vida de Marie.

-Esta muerta Edward –dijo Jasper.

-¡ELLA NO LO ESTA! –dije mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia Jasper.

De pronto se escucharon unos latidos, empecé a sentir alegría cuando escuche sus latidos. Acerque mi oído hacia su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón para asegurarme que era el de Marie, y si lo era. Me quede con el oído pegado a la cabeza.

-Te amo Marie… nunca me dejes por favor, por favor, por favor… –dije repitiéndole eso a Marie.

-Edward… -escuche la voz de mi ángel agotada, a la cual moví mi cabeza hacia Marie para verla.

-Creí que te perdería Marie, no puedo perderte… –dije sollozando.

-¿Edward…? –Dijo agotada mirándome a los ojos, acerco su mano hacia mi mejilla y la toco, después la alejo y la acerco hacia su rostro, vi que en sus dedos estaban manchados de algo negro –Edward estas… ¿llorando? –dijo impresionada.

Me extraño por lo que dijo y pase mi mano por mi mejilla, me di cuenta de que estaba húmeda, cuando vi mi mano me di cuenta de que estaba manchada de negro. No lo podía creer… estaba… ¿llorando? Los demonios no lloran. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Me gire hacia la puerta de la habitación y me di cuenta de que se habían ido Jasper y Alice. Después me gire a mi amada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunte un poco preocupado.

-Estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir. –cuando dijo esto me alegre y sonreí.

-Hare lo que me diga mi ángel –dije cargándola mirándole el rostro todavía.

Cuando llegue a la cama ya se había dormido, le quite el vestido que tenia puesto dejándola nada mas en ropa interior. Su cuerpo era perfecto, su cuerpo era en forma de guitarra. Era delgada de senos pequeños, su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas eran voluminosas, igual con sus piernas. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad tuve que no mirarla tanto, busque en la maleta su pijama para ponérsela y me costo mucho ponérsela para no intentar de manosear su cuerpo.

Cuando termine de ponérsela, me acosté en la cama junto con Marie y puse mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar durante toda la noche sus latidos.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

El proximo capitulo va a ser de Marie POV y ahi va a pasar algo interesante.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	24. Laberinto

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Laberinto**

_Marie POV_

_Cuando abrí mis ojos vi el cielo azul, era de día y estaba soleado, gire mi cabeza hacia los lados y veía muros altísimos hecho de gramas. Me senté y me di cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre la grama y tenia un vestido de gasa manga larga de color blanco, era larguísimo el vestido._

_Me levante y sentí mis pies descalzos, no sabia donde me encontraba, empecé a caminar por todo el laberinto y no conseguía la salida. Con mis dos manos agarre la falda del vestido y lo levante un poco para que se me hiciera mas rápido caminar. Camine y camine, pero no conseguía la salida._

_Entonces escuche a alguien que estaba sollozando, seguí el sonido y me encontré un lugar donde habían tres entradas._

_El primero hacia la izquierda, estaba negro como la noche, no se podía ver nada ahí. El segundo había una puerta de madera. Y por ultimo uno blanco se podía ver nubes ahí._

_En el primer camino negro salió una persona a quien no se le podía ver el rostro._

_-Ven conmigo –decía la persona de quien salió de la entrada negra, tenía una voz extraña pero tenebrosa-, podrás gozar hasta los excesos. En este mundo podrás tener a Edward contigo para siempre –estaba muy dudosa si ir con el o no._

_Apareció una persona en la entrada donde se veían las nubes, tampoco se le podía ver el rostro._

_-Ven conmigo y tendrás la paz que necesitas, te perdonare por todos los pecados que has hecho –me decía la persona acababa de mostrarse, también tenia una voz extraña pero por alguna razón me era conocida y se podía confiar en el._

_-¿No tengo otra opción? –le dije a los hombres, no quería estar con ellos. Algo me en mi me decía que no fuera con ellos._

_-No. –me dijeron estas dos personas._

_-Quiero ver a Edward. –le dije a los dos hombres._

_-Entonces ven conmigo. –dijo la persona que estaba en la entrada negra._

_-Contigo no voy a ir. –le dije al hombre de la entrada negra._

_-Entonces estarás durante el resto de tus días en este laberinto sin fin. –dijo la persona de la entraba blanca._

_-No lo voy a estar, conseguiré la forma de salir de aquí sin ayuda de ustedes. –les dije a las dos personas._

_-Morirás aquí si no vienes con alguno de nosotros. –dijo la persona de la entrada negra._

_-¿Estoy… Muerta? –le pregunte a los dos._

_-Si. –dijeron los dos._

_-Yo quiero regresar a donde me encontraba, yo no quiero ir con ninguno de los dos. –les dije a las dos personas-. Quiero vivir._

_-Mala decisión. –dijo el hombre de la entrada blanca. El hombre regreso en donde había salido y se cerró esa entrada juntándose las ramas._

_-Tú te lo pierdes. –dijo el hombre de la entrada negra, también regreso de donde vino y se cerró la entrada con las ramas._

_Solo quedaba la puerta de madera. Me acerque y la intente de abrir pero estaba cerrada, hasta lo intente con mi telequinesia y nada. _

_Empecé a desesperarme y me senté sobre mis piernas a llorar, me iba a quedar toda mi vida aquí, sin ver a Edward. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y empecé a llorar mas fuerte._

_-Ven conmigo, te salvare, no te quedaras sola nunca –dijo una voz parecida a la de Edward, cuando vi su rostro era el pero diferente. Su color de piel era marfil y sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas._

_-¿Quién eres? –dije al parecido de Edward, mientras me levantaba de la grama._

_-Soy yo, Edward, ¿no me recuerdas? –dijo con tristeza en su voz._

_-¿Pero que le paso a tu piel y tus ojos? –dije tocando su mejilla._

_-Tuve un cambio de apariencia ¿Te gusta?-me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Si y mucho. ¿A donde me llevaras si voy contigo?_

_-Estarás conmigo, mi ángel._

_-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?_

_-¿Ahora no quieres venir conmigo? –Dijo con dolor en la voz- Me prometiste que ibas a estar conmigo siempre._

_Entonces vi que el cielo se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscuro, las nubes empezaban a tapar el día soleado._

_-Marie ven conmigo o morirás. –dijo Edward desesperado ofreciéndome su mano._

_Agarre su mano y me llevo hacia la puerta que se encontraba cerrada. Cuando la abrió se veía un paisaje de nubes, el cielo era de color beige y el suelo estaba hecho de niebla. Pase yo primero y escuche que la puerta se cerro, cuando me gire a ver por todos lados había nubes y cielo beige, por ningún lado veía a Edward._

_-¡EDWARD! –Empecé a gritar llamándolo -¡EDWARD!_

_Seguí llamándolo pero no escuchaba nada, camine y camine. Estaba sola en este lugar, me acosté en el piso y empecé a llorar hasta que me dormí._

Empecé a escuchar unas voces.

-Te amo Marie… nunca me dejes por favor, por favor, por favor… –decía una voz parecida a la de Edward.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que me encontraba en un cuarto conocido, llame a mi amado a la cual este se asomo a mi rostro. Cuando nos vimos a los ojos vi que estaban manchados de negro, vi todo su rostro y se veía como si estuviera llorando, solo que las lagrimas que botaba eran de color negro. Su lindo rostro estaba manchado de negro por sus lágrimas. Pero… ¿Acaso los demonios lloran? Esto me extraño demasiado. Lo llame pero mi voz se encontraba demasiado debil que apenas escuche mi propia voz.

-Creí que te perdería Marie, no puedo perderte… –dijo sollozando, y botando más lagrimas negras.

-¿Edward…? –Dije con voz agotada mirándolo todavía a los ojos, acerque mi mano hacia su mejilla y toque su mejilla húmeda donde habían resto de lagrimas negras, después la acerque a mi y comprobé si eran lagrimas. Si lo eran… ¿Pero como? –Edward estas… ¿llorando?

Edward llevo una mano de el hacia su mejilla húmeda y abrió los ojos como platos, miro su mano manchada de negro, se le quedo viendo su mano un rato y después giro su cabeza hacia atrás, después se giro hacia mi para verme.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo preocupado. Ahora que lo decía, me sentía muy cansada tenia muchísimo sueño quería dormir.

-Estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir. –dije esto y vi que su rostro estaba contento y sonriendo.

-Hare lo que me diga mi ángel –dijo esto mientras me cargaba. Antes de llegar a la cama me dormí.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que me encontraba acostada en una cama, hasta que vi el cabello de mi amado, su cabeza se encontraba acostada en mi pecho, donde se encontraba mi corazón y recordé todo lo que paso la noche anterior, todo lo que recordaba lo veía muy borroso. ¿Había muerto de verdad? ¿O solo estaba soñando? Edward levanto su cabeza y vio que estaba despierta.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –dijo Edward dándome un beso.

-¿Qué paso anoche?

Vi que el rostro de Edward se había puesto triste, miro hacia otro lado y suspiro.

-¿Qué paso anoche? –volví a insistir.

-Anoche el demonio Catabolignes te quería comer, para cuando fui a la habitación te vi produciendo dolor al demonio. Te llame, y giraste para verme, cuando te vi a los ojos estabas diferente… -cuando dijo que estaba diferente esto me extraño.

-¿Cómo que diferente? –dije interrumpiendo a Edward.

-Tus parpados estaban demasiado oscuros y tus ojos eran de color miel. Como decía estabas diferente, al parecer no supiste quien era yo o algo así y me atacaste produciéndome dolor –empezaba a recordar mas y mas con claridad. -. Al parecer te distes cuenta y empezaste a parar aquello. Cuando lo paraste empezaste a… agonizar de dolor –cada vez se le hacia mas difícil contarme lo que paso -. Pensaba que ibas a morir… porque tu corazón se detuvo durante un largo tiempo –dijo con dolor en la voz. Entonces si estaba muerta… -, hasta que volvió a latir. Estaba desesperado… no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Ya recuerdo todo lo que paso anoche –le dije a Edward -. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué lloraste si eres un demonio?

-Eso tampoco lo se. No me explico eso.

-Es un gran misterio que hayas llorado.

-Y también es un gran misterio lo que te paso a ti cuando se te detuvo el corazón y tardo en latir de nuevo. –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y me dio un beso en los labios -Arréglate y baja a desayunar, hoy Alice te quiere enseñar unas cosas, es sobre tus poderes.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Vieron que fue interesante el capitulo (no se si lo fueron para ustedes)

_**Angie Cullen Hale: **_Todavia no se ha muerto Marie y con lo de la secuela esperate unos cuantos capitulos mas. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia.

La secuela va a ser quitada el dia que publique el ultimo capitulo de esta historia y puede que publique el primer capitulo (corregido) de Don't Cry que es la secuela de esta historia.

En mi blog subi dos fotos, la de Marie en el campo de nubes y el vestido que tenia puesto, intente de conseguir uno para el laberinto pero no lo consegui.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	25. Extraño

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Extraño**

_Edward POV_

Me quede toda la noche escuchando sus latidos hasta el día siguiente. Me di cuenta que Marie se empezaba a remover en la cama y levante mi cabeza, vi a mi ángel que ya había despertado.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –le pregunte a mi ángel.

-¿Qué paso anoche? –dijo mi ángel. Cuando me pregunto esto empezaba a recordar lo que paso anoche, me dolía mucho todavía. No quería que mi ángel me viera triste así que mire hacia otro lado y suspire, tratando de contener las lágrimas por los recuerdos que sucedieron anoche.

-¿Qué paso anoche? –volvió a insistir. Le conté todo lo que paso, me costo un poco contarle lo sucedido.

-Ya recuerdo todo lo que paso anoche – me dijo Marie -. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué lloraste si eres un demonio?

-Eso tampoco lo se. No me explico eso –le dije esto a Marie.

-Es un gran misterio lo que te paso.

-_Haz que se arregle Marie y baje a desayunar, tengo que enseñarle a usar sus poderes contra ángeles y cazadores. _–me dijo Alice en la mente-

-Y también es un gran misterio lo que te paso a ti cuando se te detuvo el corazón –dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y le di un beso en los labios -. Arréglate y baja a desayunar, hoy Alice te quiere enseñar unas cosas, es sobre tus poderes.

-De acuerdo.

Me fui de la habitación y baje las escaleras, y me encontré con Jasper.

-Buenos días amigo. Perdón por lo que dije ayer, ¿estoy perdonado? –me dijo mi amigo apenado en su voz.

-No te preocupes, ya estas perdonado. Ayer no estaba… pensando con claridad. –le confesé.

-Entiendo. Por cierto esas lágrimas negras no son comunes entre nosotros, pero ha pasado, pero es muy extraño que suceda.

-¿Y como tu sabes eso? –le pregunte extrañado a Jasper.

-Los demonios como nosotros podemos llorar, solo que es un caso extraño en nosotros. Como sabes todos los demonios -incluyéndonos- tenemos sentimientos malos y nada de buenos. Pero no todo el tiempo hemos sido así de malos, hay demonios que por alguna razón, cuando están entre humanos se vuelven más… humanos. –me explico Jasper.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunte.

-Los demonios empiezan a tener sentimientos. En tu caso fue Marie, ella te ha hecho que fueras mas humano. Por lo tanto los demonios pueden llorar, no todo el tiempo son fríos y malos. –me explico Jasper.

-Gracias por la explicación.

-No hay de que. Por cierto, hice que el Catabolignes regresara al infierno.

-No habrás mandado para acá… -cuando le iba a decir me interrumpió.

-No, si traigo a otro demonio para acá puede que suceda lo de ayer. El olor de tu novia es… demasiado apetitoso.

-Mejor la cuidamos entre nosotros tres.

Apareció Alice a donde nos encontrábamos y puso una mano en cada hombro de nosotros.

-Chicos vengan a desayunar y necesito que me traigan varias cosas después que desayunen.

-¿Es para tus conjuros y pociones verdad? –dijo Jasper.

-Lo adivinaste.

Alice nos llevo al comedor, desayunamos y Alice nos dio una lista a nosotros dos.

-Necesito que me traigan esto –dijo dándonos un papel.

Jasper y yo empezamos a leer el papel. Vimos que en el papel había que traer muchas cosas, especialmente frutas.

-¿Para que es esta poción? –pregunte extrañado.

-Lo sabrás pronto. Así que tráiganme esas cosas por favor. –Dijo yéndose hacia el comedor, y se regreso de repente a donde nos encontrábamos. –Se me olvidaba decirles que tengan mucho cuidado, si es posible roben las cosas que no se den cuenta nadie y manténganse ocultos o en bajo perfil. Por eso quiero que vaya Jasper a traerme estas cosas y tú -señalándome con su dedo-, si en caso de que los vean domines a las personas y haz que olviden lo que paso. –Termino de decir esto y se fue.

-Esto es muy extraño – le dije a Jasper.

-Siempre Alice ha sido muy extraña. Vámonos. –dijo Jasper.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Dentro de poco vandra una escena de sexo (ya las veo muy emocionadas jejeje xD)

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	26. Entrenamiento y Seducción

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Entrenamiento y Seducción.**

_Marie POV_

Después que me arregle baje a hacia el comedor, vi que por ningún lado veía a Edward, ni a Jasper.

-Edward y Jasper fueron a traerme unas cosas ellos van a venir a la noche –me dijo Alice –ven a desayunar.

Estaba desayunando y pensando en ese sueño que tuve.

-Alice… -cuando le fui a preguntar me interrumpió.

-Se la pregunta que me vas hacer, y por lo que veo estuviste en el limbo –me dijo Alice.

-¿Quien era esas dos personas con quien estaba hablando? –dije esto cuando tomaba agua para pasar la comida.

-Estabas hablando con Lucifer y Dios. –cuando dijo esto escupí toda el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡¿QUEEEE? –grite sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

-En serio no estoy mintiendo, la persona que tú viste que se parecía a Edward era alguien de tu subconsciente que te ayudaba a salir de ese lugar.

-Pero parecía tan real que Edward estuviera en ese lugar.

-Si lo se, por cierto así lucia Edward antes de ser demonio.

-Era muy lindo. –en realidad no quería decir esto, la definición es que se veía sexy.

-Se que tu no querías decir lindo Marie, no te preocupes conmigo esto va a quedar entre nosotras.

-Gracias. –dije terminando mi desayuno.

-De nada, espérame en tu cuarto te tengo que decir ciertas cosas teóricas.

-De acuerdo.

Subí a mi habitación y la espere ahí. Me acosté en la cama y empecé a pensar en Edward, quería tener relaciones sexuales con el pero se que se va a poner como la otra ocasión, no me va a dejar. Tendría que conseguir la forma de tentarlo, se que me va a costar un poco pero voy hacerlo.

-Te ayudare con lo de Edward, pero primero te tengo que explicar algo de los elfos. –dijo Alice entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-…Gracias –dije apenada, mientras Alice se sentaba en la cama.

-Debes saber que desde tiempos inmemorables los elfos se han mezclado con los humanos. Como sabrás los elfos son seres fantásticos, son inmortales y tienen poderes mágicos. Muchos de estos elfos han tenido el poder que tu tienes que es producir dolor, algunos lo han sabido controlar y otros que no. Dicen que cuando un elfo o elfina tiene un poder mortal y por accidente se suicidan o los matan, el que quiere vivir realmente se le da una oportunidad más en la vida y vuelven a renacer, pero no recuerda su vida pasada.

-¿Dices que yo tengo la capacidad de este poder? ¿De renacer?–le pregunte a Alice.

-Puede que si. Puede que no. En realidad no se sabe porque tu eres una hibrida, hay algunos híbridos que nada mas heredan la belleza o nada mas los poderes mágicos, o las dos. Es un mito lo que te acabo de decir, según he leído varios elfos les ha pasado esto, pero aun no hay ciencia cierta para esto.

¿Por qué Alice me diría esto? Esto es muy extraño que me lo haya dicho.

-¿Por cierto que plan le vas hacer a Edward para tentarlo? Sabes que estas jugando con fuego. –me dijo Alice.

-Lo se y me quiero arriesgar, por los momentos no se me ocurre ninguno.

-Yo si, pero te lo voy a decir después que entrenemos y lo vas hacer esta noche.

-De acuerdo.

Salimos del cuarto y Alice me condujo hacia el patio de la casa.

-De acuerdo vamos a empezar con tu telequinesia que es lo más importante. Te lanzare objetos y tu lo que harás es esquivarlos, detenerlos o regresármelos.

Alice empezó con una lluvia de objetos. Habían veces que me pegaba, otras veces los esquivaba, otras veces detenía el objeto o se los hacia regresar a Alice. Estuvimos así durante media hora o mas.

-Ahora con hechizos. En este caso los tienes regresar o esquivarlos.

Este si me costo regresarlos o esquivarlos. Duramos en esto como otra media hora mas.

-¿Alice para que es este entrenamiento?

-Es en caso que te encuentres con un ángel o un cazador.

Después que me dijo esto seguimos así hasta que el cielo empezaba a ponerse oscuro.

-Terminamos por hoy. Báñate y en la cama te voy a dejar algo para que te lo pongas, te quedas ahí hasta que Edward entre al cuarto.

Entramos a la casa, Alice se fue a buscar lo que me iba a poner y yo me fui mi habitación. Entre al baño y empecé a bañarme. Para cuando salí vi un mini vestido de tela transparente de color negro, tenía mangas largas. Encima de esto había una nota.

_Póntelo sin ropa interior, nada más el vestido._

_Kira._

_PD: apúrate que ya vienen en camino._

Me seque el cuerpo y me puse el vestido, me vi en el espejo y vi que se veían mis partes intimas. Me dio en parte vergüenza porque Edward me iba a ver así, quite esto de mi cabeza y respire profundo para calmarme. Me peine el cabello y me lo deje suelto, me vi por ultima vez en el espejo, con mi cabello me cubrí los senos y me fui hacia la cama.

Espere bastante tiempo hasta que escuche que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, yo me levante apoyándome de mis codos, y vi que era Edward. Cuando me vio estaba inmóvil y tenía la boca abierta.

-Hola amor –dije levantándome mas, quedándome sentada.

Vi que Edward agitaba la cabeza y veía hacia otro lado.

-Hola Marie… –dijo con nerviosismo –amm… ¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy?

-¿Qué tienes amor? –dije levantándome de la cama, y me iba dirigiendo hacia donde se encontraba el, vi que cada paso que daba se ponía mas nervioso aun.

-Na…Nada. –dijo serio, pero en su voz se notaba que estaba muy nervioso.

Me acerque hacia su oído y le susurre.

-¿Seguro? –dije, después le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Deja de seducirme Marie –dijo susurrando.

-Y si quiero seducirte el día de hoy –dije dándole un beso en el cuello.

-…Por favor… -dijo susurrando con mas dificultad y agarrando un puño del vestido que tenia puesto al nivel de mi cintura. Me acerque hacia sus labios y lo empecé a besar dulcemente, hasta que Edward lo fue aumentando y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello para profundizar el beso. Después se alejo de mis labios y junto nuestras frentes.

-Me estas tentando demasiado, no si voy a poder resistir mas. –dijo cerca de mis labios. Me acerque a el y lo seguí besando, lo empuje hacia la cama y lo acosté, me puse encima de el sentándome en sus caderas. Me separe de sus labios y lo mire.

-Entonces déjate llevar –dije mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y en eso se rasgo la camisa porque Edward saco sus alas negras. En eso me agarro por la cintura y me giro, quedando el encima de mí.

-Sabes que voy hacer delicado contigo por ser tu primera vez, pero después no porque eres un diablillo disfrazado de ángel y me tientas demasiado. –dijo Edward con la voz ronca por el excitamiento. Lo que hice fue asentir con la cabeza y empezó a besarme apasionadamente.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Ya vendra pronto el Lemon, por favor no me critiquen mucho el Lemon que voy a poner apenas estoy empezando.

En mi blog les deje el vestido que se puso Marie, es un dibujo que consegui, pero asi me lo imaginaba yo.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	27. Tres Semanas

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 27: Tres Semanas**

_Edward POV_

Cuando Jasper y yo llegamos a la casa Alice llego hacia nosotros, hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¿Me trajeron todo? –nos pregunto Alice.

-Si –dijo Jasper dándole dos bolsas donde estaban todas las cosas y yo le una bolsa.

-Gracias –dijo agarrando las tres bolsas – ¿Jasper me puedes ayudar con esto?

-Si.

Me fui hacia las escaleras de la casa y escuche que alguien me llamaba gire a ver y era Alice.

-Edward nosotros dos –dijo señalando a Jasper y a ella misma –vamos a salir.

-¿Y eso? –pregunte extrañado, mientras los dos se iban hacia la entrada de la casa.

-No rompas nada de la habitación –dijo Jasper. ¿Por qué diría esto? ¿Para donde irían? Me quede ahí en la escalera pensando en esto hasta que escuche que cerraban la puerta de entrada, subí las escaleras y me fui hacia mi habitación.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación vi algo que no me esperaba por nada del mundo, hubiera deseado que Marie fuera vampira, o un ángel, o como yo. Marie estaba vestida con un mini vestido transparente de color negro, a través de su vestido se podían ver sus partes íntimas. Sentía que mis pantalones se ponían algo pequeños con la imagen que veía. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

-Hola amor –dijo Marie mientras se sentaba en la cama. Empezaba a imaginarme a Marie quitándole el vestido desgarrándolo, y… Agite mi cabeza y mire hacia otro lado para tratar de no mirarla, no voy a dejar que tiente Marie con ese vestido. Aunque a decir verdad me resultaba cada vez mas difícil.

-Hola Marie –dije con dificultad, estaba pensando en que decirle para distraerme un rato –amm… ¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy?

-¿Qué tienes amor? –dijo levantándose de la cama, y se iba dirigiendo hacia donde me encontraba, cada vez mas Marie iba destruyendo mi fuerza de voluntad.

-Na…Nada. –dije serio actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Marie se acerco hacia mi oído y me susurro.

-¿Seguro? –dijo y después me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Cada vez más iba cayendo en sus encantos.

-Deja de seducirme Marie. –dije ya casi sin voz.

-Y si quiero seducirte el día de hoy. –dijo dándome un beso en el cuello. ¡Esta mujer me empezaba volver loco!

-…Por favor… -dije susurrando, se me hacia cada vez mas difícil hablar y agarre un puño de su vestido en la parte de su espalda a nivel de la cintura. Marie se acerco a mis labios y empezó a besarme. Ahí fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Marie me destruyo toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Fui aumentando el beso y enrede mis dedos en su cabello para profundizar el beso. Aleje nuestros labios e hice que juntásemos nuestras frentes.

-Me estas tentando demasiado, no se si voy a poder resistir mas –dije cerca de sus labios. Se acerco a mí quitando el pequeño espacio que había entre nuestros labios y seguimos besándonos, me fue empujando hacia la cama y me acostó, yo quede boca arriba y Marie se puso encima de mí sentándose en mis caderas. Marie se separo y me miro.

-Entonces déjate llevar –dijo mientras me desabotonaba la camisa y por instinto saque mis alas negras y desgarre la camisa, agarre a Marie por la cintura y la gire, quedando Marie en la posición que estaba yo antes.

-Sabes que voy hacer delicado contigo por ser tu primera vez, pero después no porque eres un diablillo disfrazado de ángel y me tientas demasiado. –dije con la voz ronca por el excitamiento. Lo que Marie hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y empecé a besarla apasionadamente.

Mientras la besaba fui bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello, cuando llegue a la tela del vestido esto me molesto, me separe de Marie y busque el dobladillo.

-Esto es molestoso –dije subiéndole el vestido para quitárselo. Cuando se lo termine de quitar vi su cuerpo desnudo. Me quede embelesado viendo su cuerpo, Marie al ver que yo no hacia nada lo que hizo fue tapar su cuerpo como pudo.

-No tengas vergüenza de mi, tienes un cuerpo perfecto –dije mientras le retiraba sus manos que se encontraban en sus senos. Me acerque hacia uno de sus senos y empecé a besarlos, a chuparlos y pellizcarlos delicadamente. Escuchaba que Marie gemía cuando hacia esto, me turne hacia el otro seno e hice lo mismo.

-Sabes delicioso. Estas para comerte ¿lo sabias? –dije mientras lamia uno de sus senos, a la cual escuche su risa.

-No te atrevas… a comerme –dijo con dificultad con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso es lo que voy hacer –dije dejando de besar sus senos y fui bajando dándole besos en todo el camino hasta su vientre y después pase hacia sus muslos, empecé a besarlos en la parte interna de ellos hasta que llegue a su intimidad. Me acerque ahí y empecé a lamer su botón de placer, lo metí en mi boca chupándolo delicadamente, poco a poco lo iba haciendo mas fuerte.

Marie estaba gimiendo más fuerte y empezaba a arquear su espalda, lleve mi mano hacia su intimidad e introduje el dedo mayor, empecé a empujarlos dentro y fuera. Marie casi grito y abrió más sus piernas, esto me excito aun más. Seguí así hasta que tuvo su primer orgasmo, gimiendo y gritando mi nombre.

Me incorpore y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termine de quitarme la ropa, quedándome desnudo frente a Marie, note que Marie bajo su vista hacia mi miembro, se enrojeció y miro hacia otro lado. Me coloque sobre ella y coloque mi miembro en su entrada, la besaba para hacerla relajar un poco. Empecé a moverme un poco hacia delante entrando poco a poco, hasta que entro todo y Marie soltó un grito ahogado. Empecé a besarla para hacerla olvidar del dolor y espere que Marie me avisara para continuar. Hasta que sentí que elevaba sus caderas y se empezaba a mover, lo que comprendí es que continuara.

Lo hice despacio, moviéndome hacia delante y hacia atrás. Marie empezó a gemir de nuevo, enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y empezó a clavarme sus uñas en mi espalda eso hizo que aumentara la velocidad.

-Más rápido –dijo Marie bajo mi cuerpo. Aumente mas la velocidad y Marie me abrazaba más fuerte y yo baje mi cabeza poniéndola al lado de su cabeza. Sentí un nudo que se formaba en mi vientre, su sudor hacia que me empapara, sentí que alrededor de mi miembro se estrechaban sus paredes, esto hizo que acabara dentro de Marie.

Cuando iba a mirar a Marie vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que supuse que estaba dormida. Salí de Marie y guarde mis alas, me coloque boca arriba trayendo a Marie para que se acostara sobre mi pecho, nos arropamos y bese el cabello su cabello.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides –dije susurrando cuidando de no despertarla.

Se hizo de día y durante toda la noche Marie no se movió para nada, esto me estaba asustando.

-_Quédate tranquilo, solo esta durmiendo._ –me dijo Alice en mis pensamientos.

_-¿Por qué entonces no se ha movido de la cama?_ –dije en mis pensamientos, sabia que Alice podía escucharme.

-_Acuérdate que eres un incubo, Marie no es igual que tu que aguanta sesiones de sexo._ –dijo Alice en mis pensamientos. –_Baja a desayunar_.

Me levante de la cama con cuidado, me di cuenta de que la cama estaba llena de plumas negras recogí el montón de plumas negras y las coloque en la mesita de noche, me arregle y baje hacia el comedor. Donde vi que estaba Jasper y Alice desayunando.

-No me rompiste nada de la habitación ¿verdad?

-No.

-Eso espero.

Vi que Alice murmuraba algo y en un lugar de la mesa apareció un plato lleno de comida y un vaso lleno de sangre, supuse que era mi desayuno.

-Déjala dormir, si en una semana no despierta le daré una poción revitalizante.

-¿Tu sabias de esto? –le dije a Alice mientras de iba hacia la mesa a sentarme.

-Si y la ayude. De todas maneras te iba a seducir con o sin mi ayuda.

-¿También tu sabias de esto? –le pregunte a Jasper.

-Si.

-¿Por qué tu crees mande a Jasper y a ti a traerme el montón de cosas que les pedí? –me pregunto Alice.

-¿Para que era ese montón de cosas que te traje? –le pregunte a Alice.

-Para hacer la poción revitalizante. –me respondió Alice como si se cansara de repetirlo.

Los tres habíamos terminado de desayunar y nos fuimos hacia el patio a entrenar nuestros poderes y habilidades físicas.

Habían pasado dos semanas, habíamos celebrado el año nuevo. Marie todavía no se había levantado de la cama, durante estas semanas que han pasado he estado cuidándola y siempre había estado con Marie. Alice me había dicho el día del año nuevo que para mañana iba a estar la poción para despertarla. Alice le compro un lindo vestido negro que le llegaba al nivel de las rodillas, le dije a Alice que no era necesario, pero quería arreglarla para el año nuevo. Pase el año nuevo en cama junto con Marie.

Al día siguiente cuando estuvo lista la poción se la hicimos beber a Marie tapándole la nariz y abriéndole la boca, se la hicimos beber hasta la última gota. Esperamos todo el día para ver los resultados y nada. Esto me estaba preocupando más. Desde ese día, todos los días en la mañana le daba esa poción, lo bueno es que Alice había hecho varias botellas de esta poción.

Habían pasado varios días hasta que se cumplieron tres semanas sin despertar, siempre estaba con Marie. En una de esas sentí que Marie se removía en la cama, lo cual significaba que estaba a punto de despertarse, y vi que abría poco a poco los ojos.

-Buenos días mi ángel –dije dándole un beso.

-Buenos días –dijo mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba, Marie se dio cuenta que no estaba desnuda.

-No tenías que… -dijo pero no la deje continuar.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué es amor? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y entraron Alice y Jasper.

-¡Por fin te despiertas dormilona! –dijo Jasper.

-Tenías varios días sin despertarte.

-¿Días? –dijo mirándonos a los tres.

-Le iba a explicar eso a Marie –les dije a Jasper y a Alice. –En realidad no fueron días fueron tres semanas.

-¡¿TRES SEMANAS?–dijo Marie gritando y tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Se pueden ir por favor –les dije a Jasper y a Alice. Los dos se fueron dejándonos solos.

-¡Explícame como es que estuve tres semanas dormida! –dijo alterada.

-Cálmate Marie, por favor. –Dije tocándole un hombro para que se calmara –Han pasado tres semanas que no habías despertado, celebramos el año nuevo y Alice te compro un vestido. Alice hizo una poción para que despertaras mas rápido de la cama, si quieres comprobar ve la mesita de noche.

Marie miro hacia la mesita y vio el montón de botellas de vidrio, algunas estaban vacías y otras estaban sin abrir.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunto Marie.

-Viernes, 17 de enero de 1936. Por cierto feliz año.

-Feliz año a ti también amor.

Vi que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, era Alice.

-Perdón por arruinarles el momento, pero vengan a desayunar tienen que practicar. –dijo Alice, salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Me levante de la cama, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Marie. En el momento en que se levanto vi que se tambaleo y se iba a ir contra el piso, fui hacia Marie para agarrarla antes de que se cayera.

-¿Estas bien Marie? –pregunte preocupado.

-Si, lo fue un mareo. A lo mejor fue de tanto dormir, será mejor que me arregle. –dijo soltándose de mi abrazo, yéndose hacia el baño.

-Iré contigo.

* * *

Hola chicas.

Perdón por no actualizar, lo que pasa es que estaba ocupada terminando una "Tesis" que me mandaron y en estos dias voy a estar algo ocupada porque se esta terminando el semestre y el martes voy a tener mi examen final de inglés. Asi que deseenme suerte.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

¿Saben que? Estoy algo avergonzada por esa escena que hice, fue mi primera escena Lemon que hice.

En mi blog les deje el vestido que le compro Alice a Marie y la Pocion.

Please comenten.

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Bye.


	28. Despertar

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Despertar**

_Marie POV_

Lo último que recordaba aquella noche era que había gritando de placer, después todo lo vi negro. Cuando desperté sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado y cansado, abrí mis ojos y me los conseguí con los ojos de mi amado.

-Buenos días mi ángel –dijo dándome un beso.

-Buenos días –dije mientras me levantaba y me desperezaba, me di cuenta que no estaba desnuda. Esto me molesto un poco, ya que quería estar todavía desnuda.

-No tenías que… -dije reclamándole pero no me dejo continuar.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué es amor? –dije frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y entraron Alice y Jasper.

-¡Por fin te despiertas dormilona! –dijo Jasper. ¿Por qué habrá dicho como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin verme? Nada mas ha pasado un día ¿Será que me agarro mucho cariño?

-Tenías varios días sin despertarte –dijo Alice. Cuando escuche eso no lo podía creer.

-¿Días? –dije preguntándole a los tres.

-Le iba a explicar eso a Marie –les dijo Edward a Jasper y a Alice. –En realidad no fueron días fueron tres semanas.

-¡¿TRES SEMANAS?–dije alterada por lo que había escuchado. Esto si no lo podía creer.

-Se pueden ir por favor –les dijo Edward a Jasper y a Alice. Los dos se fueron dejándonos solos.

-¡Explícame como es que estuve tres semanas dormida! –dije alterada. Sabia que había sus consecuencias, pero no creía que me fuera a dormir durante tres semanas.

-Cálmate Marie, por favor. –Dijo tocándome un hombro para que me calmara –Han pasado tres semanas que no habías despertado, celebramos el año nuevo y Alice te compro un vestido. Alice hizo una poción para que despertaras mas rápido de la cama, si quieres comprobar ve la mesita de noche.

Mire hacia la mesita y vi el montón de botellas de vidrio, algunas estaban vacías y otras estaban sin abrir, la que estaban sin abrir dentro tenia un liquido aceitoso de color rojo rubí.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunte.

-Viernes, 17 de enero de 1936. Por cierto feliz año. –dijo mi amado.

-Feliz año a ti también amor.

Vi que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, era Alice.

-Perdón por arruinarles el momento, pero vengan a desayunar tienen que practicar. –dijo Alice, salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Me levante de la cama, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia mi amado. En el momento en que me puse de pie levanto sentí un mareo y sentía que alguien me había agarrado antes de que cayera al piso.

-¿Estas bien Marie? –pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Si, lo fue un mareo. A lo mejor fue de tanto dormir, será mejor que me arregle. –dije soltándome de su abrazo, yéndome hacia el baño.

-Iré contigo. –dijo mi amado.

Vi que en la peinadora había plumas negras, agarre una y se la mostré a Edward, quería preguntar que eran esas plumas pero Edward se me adelanto en responderme.

-Son plumas de mis alas, solté un poco cuando lo hicimos. Estaba cuidando tanto de ti que se me olvido botarlas.

-Oh –dije mientras ponía la pluma donde la había conseguido. Entre en el baño y Edward se acerco a la tina y la empezó a llenar, mientras yo me quitaba la ropa, en un parpadeo Edward se quito la ropa.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunte extrañada. El no necesitaba bañarse ya que no sudaba ni nada de eso.

-Me quiero bañar contigo ¿no puedo?

-Claro que si, pero tu no lo necesitas. –dije mientras me quitaba las bragas, era la única pieza que me faltaba.

Los dos nos metimos en la tina y el me empezaba a contar todo lo que me había perdido en estas tres semanas. Cuando nos terminamos de bañar bajamos, Alice ya me tenía preparado el desayuno. Los cuatro desayunamos y empezamos otra vez con la rutina de entrenamiento.


	29. Secuestro I

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 29: Secuestro**

_Edward POV_

Ya era febrero y todavía hay nieve, pero no tanto como en Diciembre. Empezaba a conocer cada vez mas Marie, y Marie a mi igual, cada día la quería más. Con nuestras relaciones sexuales intentamos no hacerlo mucho, Marie no quiere volver a pasar lo mismo de quedarse como Bella Durmiente durante tres semanas y seguido menos, mucho menos en estos momentos. Jasper ya ve a Marie como su hermana menor, igual le pasa a Alice. Jasper compro un piano de cola para Marie, porque se entero a través de de Alice que le encantaba tocar el piano. Cuando Marie vio aquel piano se puso muy contenta y empezó a tocarlo. Marie muchas veces para entretenernos tocaba el piano y a veces Alice tocaba el violín con ella.

Un día estaba entrenando con Jasper, y Marie quería descansar ese día, entonces escuche aquella melodía que tenia tiempo sin escuchar, aquella melodía que cuando la escuche me encanto.

-Vamos Edward sigue entrenando. –me decía Jasper. Le iba a preguntar a Marie que era esa melodía que estaba tocando.

-No voy a seguir entrenando más por hoy. –le dije a Jasper. Jasper también escucho la melodía.

-Es muy hermosa esa melodía. ¿La compuso Marie?

-Si. Hace mucho tiempo, en los días que la conocí.

Fui hacia la casa y conseguí a Marie tocando aquella melodía, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando se percato de mi presencia detuvo la canción.

-¿Por qué detuviste la canción? –dije un poco triste porque había dejado de tocar aquella melodía.

-¿Te gusta la canción?

-Si y mucho, es muy preciosa igual que tu.

-Gracias por el elogio amor. Ven siéntate aquí –dijo haciendo un espacio en la banca del piano. Fui a su lado y le mire a los ojos.

-Esta canción la compuse cuando te conocí, pero poco a poco fui componiéndola y me salió esto. Esta canción la compuse de lo que sentía en mi corazón por ti. Esta es tu canción. –dijo mi ángel. Marie empezó a tocar aquella melodía tan hermosa.

Marie me había dedicado una canción de lo que siente su corazón por mí, estaba demasiado contento por esto. La amaba demasiado por esto, sin Marie nada en mi vida tiene sentido. Nada.

Cuando termino la canción mire a mi ángel y la bese dulcemente, y Marie con una mano toco mi mejilla. Me separe de Marie y junte mi frente con la de ella.

-Gracias.

-De nada mi amor.

Todos los días me tocaba esa melodía a la cual yo disfrutaba mucho escucharla.

Marie poco a poco se había convertido en una buena combatiente con respecto a luchar con sus poderes, también ya ha sabido controlar mejor su capacidad de producir dolor. Aunque últimamente he notado que Marie esta triste, siempre en su aura se muestra feliz pero muchas veces en su aura aparece uno que otro punto de gris y plateado.

Marie y yo estábamos entrenando hasta que se hizo hora de dormir. Estando en la cama los dos, Marie me dio la espalda y yo me coloque detrás de ella abrazándole la cintura.

-Mi ángel, ¿Qué tienes que en estos días he visto que has estado triste?

-No tengo nada mi amor.

-Pero he notado que en tu aura hay puntos plateados y grises, ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-Extraño un poco a mis padres eso es todo. –dijo suspirando.

-¿Quieres verlos?

-…Si pero… me andan buscando para matarme ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto. Pero no quiero que estés más triste.

-Cuando acabe esto iré a visitar a mis padres. Eso tenlo por seguro.

-¿Y que pasara con nosotros? –dije un poco preocupado. Marie se giro quedando frente a frente de mí

-Me iré contigo, y no me importa si mis padres me castigan. Claro si tu aceptas que me escape contigo… -empezó a decir mi ángel pero la interrumpí.

-Si acepto que vivas conmigo. –le respondí. Marie me dio una enorme sonrisa y me dio un beso con delicadeza pero poco a poco el beso se fue poniendo mas apasionado. Nos separamos y vi a Marie a los ojos.

-Quiero que recuerdes esto Marie, lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Que es?

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides. –le dije esto y la volví a besar. Estuvimos así hasta que Marie le dio sueño y se durmió.

Al día siguiente tuve que salir con Jasper a comprar ciertas cosas para los conjuros de Alice. Cuando regresamos, los dos apenas entramos a la casa sentimos el aire muy extraño.

-¡Alice! –la llame y no me respondió.

-¡Alice! –la llamo Jasper y nada.

Fuimos al comedor y la vimos desmayada en el piso, los dos fuimos hasta ella y la empezamos a despertar, y empezó abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-Jasper encárgate de Alice voy a buscar a Marie. –le dije a Jasper y este me asintió.

La busque en la habitación y no estaba. La busque en el resto de las habitaciones y tampoco se encontraba en ninguna, me empezaba a desesperar. La busque por todo el patio y tampoco se encontraba ahí, escuche que Alice me llamaba y fui hacia donde se encontraba.

-¡Alice dime donde esta Marie por favor! –dije desesperado.

-Edward… se los han llevado los cazadores –apenas dijo esto empecé a ver todo rojo y lo que quería era matar a esos cazadores que se habían llevado a Marie.

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN? –le dije gritando a Alice.

-Eso no lo sabemos Edward. Esos cazadores también tienen sus magos y hechiceras, a mi me vencieron fácilmente porque me atacaban con amuletos contra-hechizos. Y también tienen amuletos que hacen que sea difícil rastrearlos.

-¡Tenemos que conseguir a Marie como sea! –dije desesperado.

Y de repente escuchamos un pequeño golpecito la puerta del patio, los tres fuimos a ver y era una flecha dorada con una hoja. La agarre y los tres la leímos.

_Si quieren a Marie vengan a Vancouver dentro de tres días si vienen antes la matare._

_Jacob._

Detrás de esta nota había unas indicaciones de un sitio de Vancouver.

-Alice vamos a este lugar ahora –le dije a Alice.

-Pero acaso no lees o que, dentro de tres días vamos.

-Yo me adelantare les guste o no –dije mientras me quitaba la camisa para sacar mis alas.

-Perdón que te haga esto Edward. Duérmete. –cuando Alice dijo esto sentí que mi cuerpo estaba cansado y mis ojos se cerraban solos, caí en el piso y vi todo negro.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio los dos capitulos?

Ya poco a poco se esta acercando el final y estoy comenzando a corregir Don't Cry

Comenten please.

Bye.


	30. Secuestro II

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 30: Secuestro II**

_Marie POV_

Me desperté y me di cuenta que Edward no estaba conmigo en la cama, me senté en la cama y vi una nota en la mesita de noche.

_Fui a comprarle unas cosas a Alice, tratare de volver lo más pronto posible. Cuida mi corazón lo he dejado contigo._

_Te amo nunca lo olvides._

_Edward._

Bese la nota y la deje en la mesita de noche, me arregle y baje hacia el comedor. Encontré a Alice leyendo.

-Buenos días –dijo Alice girándose hacia mi -. Ahí esta tu desayuno –dijo Alice señalando un plato con comida en la mesa.

-Gracias.

Termine de desayunar y decidí tocar un poco en el piano. Me aburrí y decidí ir al patio a ver el cielo.

En mi interior sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, el aire lo sentía muy raro. Decidí despejarme eso de la cabeza, cerré mis ojos y empecé a pensar en Edward. Y en eso sentí la presencia de alguien, vi a donde se encontraba esa presencia con los ojos cerrados. Su aura me era muy conocida, demasiado conocida.

Su aura era blanca con dorado, abrí mis ojos y vi a Jacob mirándome, me asuste cuando lo vi y me levante de la grama rápidamente, me puse en posición de ataque.

-Hola Marie, tiempo sin verte –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Igual. –dije cortante.

-Veo que te encuentras feliz con Edward –dijo acercándose a mi.

-¡No te acerques! –le advertí y detuvo sus pasos. -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Tengo mis rastreadores Marie.

-¿A que viniste?

-Vengo a llevarte conmigo, no quiero que mueras en el infierno por estar con un demonio. –dijo aproximándose a mi.

-Quiero afrontar las consecuencias.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo. –dijo estando ya a poca distancia de mi.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras! –dije mientras lo empujaba con mi mente.

Jacob salió volando por los aires y cayo lejos de mí.

-Que impresionante, ahora tienes telequinesia.

-¡ALICE!

-Se están cargando a Alice, tu amiguita esta peleando con los cazadores. –dijo acercándose de nuevo a mi.

-Aléjate de mi si no quieres sufrir Jacob –dije advirtiéndole.

-¿Qué me vas hacer Marie? ¿Producirme dolor? No te creo. –dijo Jacob burlándose de mí.

-No me provoques. –dije molesta.

-Inténtalo –dijo retándome.

Empecé a producir dolor hacia Jacob y vi que en Jacob no le hacia nada. Y en eso sentí un dolor inmenso en mi cuerpo, el mismo dolor que sentí cuando casi moría. Caí en el piso y empecé a parar el dolor, pero se me hacia difícil. Vi que se acercaba Jacob y vi que se sacaba algo de su pecho, me lo mostró y vi que era el mismo amuleto de protección que tenía yo en mi cuello. Solo que algo diferente, aparte de las cosas plateadas y rojas, también tenia azul.

-Esto es un escudo, igual que el tuyo pero mas potente –dijo agitando su amuleto, poco a poco el dolor se estaba calmando –. Lo traje por precaución. Te llevare conmigo aunque no te guste.

Cuando se calmo el dolor sentía mi cuerpo muy cansado, Jacob aprovechando esto saco sus alas blancas como la nieve y me cargo, llevándome en sus brazos. Empezó a volar dejando atrás la casa donde me encontraba, sabia que si le hacia algo a Jacob me perjudicaría yo. Tendría que encontrar la forma de escapar o por lo menos deshacerme de Jacob.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Ya no va haber Marie POV, ahora es solo Edward.

Ya poco a poco se esta acercando el final.

Comenten please.

Bye.


	31. Pelea

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 31: Pelea**

_Edward POV_

Desperté en la cama de mi habitación, recordé lo que paso antes de que cayera desmayado. Me levante de la cama desesperado, quería recuperar a Marie, vi que estaba Jasper sentado en un mueble que había en la habitación.

-Bueno ya se cumplieron tres días ahora vámonos. –dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble. Jasper salió de la habitación y lo seguí, nos encontramos a Alice en la entrada de la casa, se encontraba con dos bolsitas de terciopelo negro.

-Bueno ya tengo todo listo, el que faltaba eras tu. –Dijo Alice.-Tenemos que ir volando hacia ese lugar, intente transportarme a ese lugar pero no pude, no me dejan. –nos dijo Alice, a Jasper y a mi.

-De acuerdo. –le dije.

Alice saco de la bolsita tres amuletos, era igual que a la de Marie, pero con un color mas que era azul. Alice se coloco el suyo, y nos dio uno a Jasper y a mí.

-Este es un amuleto igual que el que tiene Marie, pero es más fuerte. –nos explico Alice.

Me coloque mi amuleto, Jasper y yo nos empezamos a quitar la camisa, los tres salimos hacia el patio.

-Alice dime el lugar donde se encuentra Marie. -Alice me dijo exactamente donde se encontraba. –Me voy a adelantar. –después que dije esto despegue y empecé a volar.

Volé lo más rápido que pude, quería rescatar a Marie y después matar a los cazadores, y por ultimo a Jacob.

Cuando llegue a Vancouver, hacia el sitio que me dijo Alice. Vi que el lugar era un prado, aterrice en ese lugar. Cuando llegue a tierra vi para todos lados a ver si veía a alguien, y no veía a nadie. Hasta que escuche un ruido ensordecedor en el bosque. Fui al lugar donde se produjo tal sonido y vi que salía alguien del bosque. Era Marie. Corrí hacia donde se encontraba y la abrace.

-¡Por dios Marie estas a salvo! –Dije abrazándola con fuerza -¿Te hicieron algo? –dije mientras la examinaba.

-¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Vete! –dijo empujándome.

-¿Pero porque? –dije abrazándola de nuevo.

-¡Vete! ¡Te mataran! –dijo con voz asustada.

-No me harán nada cálmate.

Entonces vi que Marie abrió los ojos como platos y me empujo hacia el lado donde había salido del bosque y vi algo que me impresiono. Venían hacia nosotros una lluvia de flechas doradas y Marie las detuvo todas, después cayeron al piso.

-¡Edward lárgate! –dijo Marie gritándome.

-¡No me iré hasta que estés a salvo!

-¡ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA! ¡LA NOTA ERA PARA QUE TE MATARAN! ¡LARGATE! –dijo mientras venían otra lluvia de flechas doradas y Marie las detenía de nuevo.

Entonces vi que se acercaba un grupo demasiado grande de cazadores hacia nosotros dos. En ese momento vi que habían llegado Jasper y Alice. Vi que Alice lanzaba hacia el suelo del prado, unas botellas de vidrio con un líquido aceitoso transparente.

-¡_LARGATE DE AHÍ SON EXPLOSIVOS! _–dijo Alice gritando en mi mente, en eso cargue a Marie y me fui corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, y empecé a escuchar las explosiones. En eso llegamos a otro prado y baje a Marie.

-Hay más cazadores Edward. –me dijo Marie.

-Mataremos a todos si es necesario para rescatarte Marie, incluyendo Jacob.

En eso vimos que aterrizaron Alice y Jasper. Ambos corrieron hacia Marie y la abrazaron.

-Hay más cazadores Alice, Jacob consiguió una gran legión de cazadores. –dijo Marie a Alice.

-No te preocupes que traje todo lo necesario.

Vi que Alice sacaba algo en la bolsa de terciopelo, primero saco un hacha grandísima y se la dio a Jasper, después saco una espada y me la dio a mí.

En eso una flecha dorada me rozo el brazo. Los cuatro vimos de donde venia y quien me había disparado la flecha era Jacob.

-Eres muy astuta al escaparte de mí. –dijo Jacob a Marie. En ese momento vimos que aparecían otro grupo grande de cazadores.

-Yo me encargo de Jacob –les dije a los tres que estaban conmigo.

-Te ayudare aunque tú no quieras. –me dijo Marie.

-Me encargare de los cazadores –dijo Jasper.

-Igual yo. –dijo Alice

Los cuatro nos pusimos en posición de ataque, estábamos listos para luchar.


	32. No Tengo Palabras Para Esto

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 32: No Tengo Palabras Para Esto**

_Edward POV_

Alice y Jasper empezaron a matar cazadores. En el momento en que íbamos a luchar contra Jacob, bajo otro ángel.

-Ahora estamos parejos ¿no creen? –dijo Jacob.

-Encárgate de Jacob –dijo mientras Marie se iba a luchar contra el otro ángel. Quería impedirlo, en el momento en que la iba a detener una fuerza invisible me empujo hacia atrás.

-¡Te dije que te encargaras de Jacob! –dijo Marie mirándome molesta. Marie se fue hacia otro lado con el ángel.

-Eso nos queda tú y yo –dijo Jacob.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva hacer como la otra vez que nos encontramos? –dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

Jacob saco su espada romana, ya yo estaba listo con mi espada. Entonces Jacob se dirigió a mí para atacarme. Chocábamos sucesivamente nuestras espadas, los dos éramos muy buenos luchadores, ambos teníamos el mismo objetivo. Estar con Marie.

Los dos alzábamos vuelo y volvíamos a caer, nos movíamos en casi todo el prado luchando por nuestras vidas.

Vi algo que me distrajo, era Marie toda ensangrentada de pies a cabeza, estaba débil, y se dirigió hacia Jacob, pero sus pasos no daban para más y cayo al piso. Esta distracción hizo que Jacob me hiriera el brazo, haciéndome una horrible herida, esto hizo que soltara la espada y cayera al piso.

-¿Perdiste tan fácil? No lo puedo creer –dijo Jacob. No le hice caso a Jacob, aun seguía mi vista fija hacia Marie. Jacob se acerco y clavo su espada en mi hombro, haciendo que me inmovilizara, Jacob me dejo donde estaba y se fue hacia Marie.

Trate de quitarme la espada pero no podía, vi que Marie se movía para estar lejos de Jacob, pero Jacob le agarro los dos brazos a Marie he hizo que la inmovilizara, Marie empezó a luchar para zafarse. Cuando lo hizo vi que le arranco a Jacob algo del pecho y lo lanzo hacia otro lado.

Jacob se alejo de Marie para buscar lo que le había quitado, pero Marie le agarro la cabeza y vi que el color de sus ojos cambiaron a miel, y en eso vi que Jacob estaba agonizando de dolor.

Seguí luchando para quitarme la espada del hombro, hasta que vi que Jacob saco una daga y se la clavo a Marie en el estomago.

-¡Noooo! – grite. En el momento que vi esto me dolió en el corazón, sentía que me apuñalaban a mí también. Jacob le saco su daga y la limpio, la metió en su funda y se fue.

Quería estar con Marie pero no podía sacar la espada de mi hombro, al rato después de que se fue Jacob, la espada salio sola de mi hombro y se elevo hacia el cielo.

Me levante del suelo y corrí con desesperación hasta donde se encontraba Marie. Cuando llegue a Marie la vi bien, y vi que aparte de que se encontraba toda ensangrentada, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo y moretones. La acune en mis brazos, estaba roto de dolor verla así como se encontraba.

-¿Edward… estoy… soñando verdad? –dijo con gran debilidad, se llevo las manos donde Jacob la había apuñalado. –Duele mucho…

Quería decir algo pero no podía, no me daban las palabras para decir algo. Sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero no quería admitirlo, ella era mi ángel, lo que más amaba…

-…Creo… que no me cuide muy bien y me confíe…

Empecé a llorar, estaba agonizando en mis brazos. No podía hablar por el dolor tan grande que se formaba en mi pecho.

-…No llores, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…-dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha para quitarme las lagrimas de mis ojos- quiero que lo recuerdes Edward…

Mientras me quitaba la lagrima de mi mejilla, me la manchaba de sangre, tenia tantas ganas de saborear su sangre y su piel, pero me contuve. Con mi mano izquierda agarre su mano derecha y la apreté mas a mi cara y la lleve a mis labios, y bese sus dedos.

-…Bésame…por favor…

La acerque a mi cara y la bese con delicadeza, de repente su mano derecha apretó con fuerza mi mano izquierda, me separe de ella rápidamente, para ver que le sucedía.

-…Siento… siento que me estoy muriendo… te amo Edward… quiero que me perdones… por favor…

-Marie… no digas adiós por favor… te llevare con Alice para que te cu…-le dije con dificultad a Marie pero me interrumpió.

-No… Edward… te amo…

Entonces empezó a quejarse de dolor.

-¿Marie?...

Vi que sus ojos miraban a la deriva y su mano dejo de apretarme, su corazón no estaba palpitando mas, supuse que había muerto. La abrace con fuerza hacia mi cuerpo, y empecé a llorar con mas fuerza y grite por el dolor que tenia en mi pecho.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio los dos capitulos? (a lo mejor algunas ya estan llorando)

Trate de ponerlo lo mas dramatico que pude. Ayer iba a publicar un capitulo pero era mi cumpleaños, por lo tanto me hicieron una mini celebración, pero mañana si me van hacer una celebración mas grande.

El capitulo que viene será como una especie de Epilogo. Cuando lo publique empezare a publicar el reeditado _Don't Cry._

En mi blog esta las armas de Jasper y Edward.

Bye.


	33. Siempre Tuyo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, del resto la historia es completamente mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 33: Siempre Tuyo**

_Edward POV_

Ha pasado un año desde su muerte. Desde que murió Marie todo lo he visto oscuro, nunca podré conseguir una persona como ella. A Marie nunca la he podido olvidar, recordar como Jacob la asesino y su rostro agonizando, toda ensangrentada y golpeada, me dolía mucho recordarla así.

Hoy era el primer año de su muerte, fui a Toronto a un cementerio donde la enterré a llevarle flores como siempre. A ella le encantaban las rosas, especialmente las rojas y las azules.

-Te extraño cada vez mas Marie… -mirando su tumba fijamente, cualquier ser humano que me viera me confundiría como una estatua, no me movía –no puedo vivir si ti...

El recuerdo de su cuerpo muriendo, me derrumbo contra el piso y empecé a llorar lagrimas negras. Levante mi cara y sentí una brisa pasando por mi cara, empecé a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarme.

-Yo también te extraño, volveré… -me dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Marie, en forma de susurro cerca de mi oído.

Me levante rápidamente y me gire a ver quien se encontraba detrás de mi, vi que no había nadie.

-Te esperare, hasta el fin de mi existencia te lo prometo… -dije hablándole a la tumba de Marie.

Vengare la muerte de Marie, matare a ese bastardo de Jacob. Aunque me cuesten vidas humanas lo matare.

En cuanto mi vida, mi existencia como lo que soy, esperare a Marie por siempre si es necesario. Marie será la única que tendrá mi corazón para siempre. Mi corazón siempre será tuyo Marie.

* * *

Hola chicas.

¿Que les parecio el ultimo capitulo?

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, entre en depresión el lunes porque me reprobaron Inglés II y esa era la unica materia que me interesaba de 5 materias que me daban. Pero ya estoy un poco mejor.

Ya pueden ir a ver Don't Cry, hoy publique dos capitulos corregidos de esa historia.

En mi blog puse el soundtrack de la historia, si ustedes quieren les enseño fotos de los personajes originales (o sea, no los de twilight, si no los mios propios), pero no van a estar mucho tiempo. Ustedes me dicen.

Bye.


End file.
